Second Chances
by IRL01
Summary: Mia's past is coming back around to haunt her. Can the one person she's craved for the past 10 years accept his fate and future with her or will self destruction and the club life take its toll on him? I really suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**AN** **.** **If anyone likes, favs or any of that, from this story from 02/01/16 then this is a heads up that I rewrote the first few chapters and explained further what happens in future chapters. I have yet to actually edit these first chapters but give that a read first. Thank you**

There were some things in life that she couldn't handle. Crying over her mothers grave when she died instantly from a serious car accident was a never ending trail of water works. That was one of the worst times in her life. Fleeing from her father and her childhood home was one of the most hardest, toughest and easiest things she could ever have done but it was such a huge relief. She ran to the only place she called home for most of her teenage years. That was her home. Living with her aunt and two cousins with her favorite uncle Lee who she called Ma and daddy instead of aunt and uncle.

Life in Tacoma was great. Her father being the president of a motorcycle club had its peaks. She was treated differently from her two brothers, mainly cause she was a girl and they had patched into the club but she always got what she wanted. The guys treated her like the princess she was.

Having had a great education studying for ten years straight across many colleges in the states, she became a pediatric surgeon and was loving it. She always wanted to help children and make a difference in their lives.

Not even two months back home and Mia Hunter found herself falling into bed with the one man she couldn't get enough of. Yeah he was rough around the edges and intense sometimes but that's what she loved about him. They had been in a platonic relationship where they just fucked but she being jail bait at the time didn't sit well with them so he put a stop to that shit. When she paraded herself around the guys with her boy toys, his need to possess her took over and they became an exclusive couple. Before she moved away he was willing to do anything for her. He was willing to go nomad just so they could be together but she made him see things he didn't want. One… An old lady. He hated being tied down but couldn't get enough of her and two… she wanted a family which he didn't considering his chosen career path. On an interstate leading in man directions.

But now as she looked down at the positive pregnancy test she knew her world was gonna tip upside down. All she could hear was a baby crying. Constantly playing with her mind. Reminding her that it would never go away. She wouldn't kill it without a doubt so she made the only logical decision she could. Calling a close friend from college and from before she left Tacoma, she was able to get Mia an interview where she worked.

 _I guess this is gonna play out how I first got into this mess_ Mia thought. It had only been two weeks since she and Lucy waved Julia and Livy off back to Bakersfield and she missed her baby like crazy. They, for obvious reasons still kept in touch but it didn't make any difference in her life.

She sighed and called her mother over for dinner. Mia was happy to say she was happy to have her family over for dinner in the house she just started getting used to.

Deciding on making a meat loaf and fried chicken for dinner as she craved that. _Already craving_ she thought with a shake of the head trying to forget about that and started preparing dinner.

By the time dinner was ready Lucy parked in her driveway with her brothers pulling in behind her.

"What's that smell honey? It smells wonderful" Lucy stated inhaling the sweet aroma.

"I made fried chicken and meat loaf. I kind of didn't know what to make so I made the two" she half lied. There were bowls of salads and various other dishes to choose from too.

"Where's daddy?" Mia asked in a sing song voice.

"He had to work a little late but said to start without him." Mia's face dropped and she frowned. "You know how it is honey" Lucy said.

"Yeah. Let's dig in. I'm starving" Mia said sitting down with her cousins. It was a common rule when they ate. No phones. No club talk and strictly family time. They conversed in many different things.

Mia slowly beamed when she heard the familiar roar of a motorcycle coming down the road before it stopped. When she heard him come in she got up to greet him.

"Daddy. About time. Come on. Dinners getting cold but I put some aside for you."

"Thanks sugar" he stated with a kiss to her cheek. As the family waited for the man of the house to finish eating Mia was growing anxious.

It was now or never she thought. Slowly, as the table got packed away and everyone made their way into the lounge after the dishes were done Lee could see something was playing heavily on her mind and sighed.

"What's going on your head sugar?" Lee asked catching Mia off guard. Mia furrowed her brows but straightened up.

"Uh- there's something I have to tell you all" she stated hesitantly which caught brothers and Lucy's attention.

"Well? What?" Lucy asked.

"Remember how I said I didn't know where I wanted to go after this? That I was gonna come back home until I found a nice fit for myself?"

"Yeah?"

"Well… I think I've found it. A friend was able to get me an interview where she works. It's not concrete yet and I also have other places in mind."

"That's good. Who is this friend you speak of and where is this mysterious hospital?" Skip rasped huskily as he and Chad both took pulls from their beers.

"Well it's actually Tara and the place is St. Thomas" Mia informed catching both brothers off guard as their reaction was priceless. "Don't give me that look guys. I'm only going there because of the fit. I think it would be a good move" Mia tried reassuring herself that which was half true.

"Yeah right sis. There's no way you could go unseen in that town without him finding out about a kid he didn't even know about" Chad stated.

"That is really not my fault" Mia snapped. "He shouldn't of been an asshole when he fucked me and got me pregnant in the first place. It didn't help that he was in prison" Mia was quick with the fast come backs and rolled her eyes before she got up and out of her seat in the lounge. "I'm feeling tired so I'm going to bed. I'll be sure you can all find your way out" Mia stated rather than questioned. she leaned down and kissed her father who pulled her into his lap.

"What's with the attitude sugar? He does have a point" Lee declared. Mia just huffed and attempted to break from her fathers embrace but he was stronger and began chuckling. She huffed again and gave in with a roll of her eyes.

"And what? I don't care what or why he would think I would move to Charming but it has nothing to do with him." She heard a yeah right come from both Chad and Skip and glared at them before forcing her fathers arms from around her. "I'm going to bed" she finished before heading down the hallway and closing her bedroom door.

AU. Hey guys. So I'm a an amateur writer for starters

If there are any readers out there PLEASE review and tell me what you think. Hate it or love it. Likes or dislikes help a lot, anything is better than nothing I have actually almost the whole story finished.


	2. Chapter 2

As the last farewell went, it was easier for Mia to just say goodbye to her family.

It had taken her two days to pack the house up after her video interview. She received great news after dinner with her parents that she had a place with them running the pediatrics department at St Thomas hospital so she was well on her way. Although she had to tell them of her near future leave from work, they were accepting of it and still offered her the contract needing a head doctor to run the department. All she had to do was sign her contract and she could start right away.

As she said her final goodbyes to her family, she closed the door of her new white SUV that Lee got her as a farewell present. It saddened her to know why she was leaving but she kept forcing herself that the reason she was going was for the job.

Pulling out of her driveway for the last time she beeped the horn and started memorizing her favorite spots. Passing them all before heading out, slow tears formed in her eyes but she kept them in.

-o0o-

Over two days of traveling, Mia was exhausted. She already called a real estate agent to look into a house for her while she was living it up in a hotel. She was gonna catch up with Tara who had been living back in Charming a few years.

She sighed finally laying her head to a soft pillow for some much needed sleep.

When she woke up the next morning there were a few text messages and missed calls. Knowing it was only one person she read the texts.

 _On my way to yours. See you soon?_ That text was sent at eleven last night. She sighed then flicked through the next one which was sent five minutes past eleven.

 _Where are you? All your shits packed. Did you run again?_ Tears spilled from her eyes reading that one. Then she flicked to the last one. Ever since that last night when Happy dropped around her home, she couldn't find it in herself to tell him she was moving. Eventually he would find out she moved to Charming but until then she would avoid all things Happy.

 _Just got back to the clubhouse and heard Lee. You left didn't you? Why the fuck didn't you say something?_ Although words were just words in a text, she knew he would be raging with pure anger. Nothing could bring them together again.

Not bothering to hear the voicemails she threw her phone on the bed and got up to get ready.

Mia kept telling herself that this was the best decision. He didn't want this and she wouldn't kill the baby even if she wanted to. It still hurt knowing she was keeping Livy away from him but she kept telling herself he would never be around for them which is what he kept showing her every time he left her bed early in the morning without so much as a good morning. She set an appointment up in Charming not wanting it to be on record in Tacoma for a few days which gave herself time to plan things.

As she reached for her keys her phone buzzed so she reached for it. Seeing it was Tara's number she smiled and answered. "Hello?"

 _"Hey Mia where are we gonna meet?"_ Tara asked.

"Anywhere. You pick. I'll have to find the place though" even though Mia had been in Charming a lot when she was young, that felt like a million years ago and she kind of forgot her way around the small town.

 _"How about I meet you at Mo's Diner. Remember the place?"_

"Uh… Yeah. I think I know the place. I'll see you there in a half hour?"

 _"Suits me. See you then."_

Both women hung up and Mia reached for her hand bag and creamy yellow cardigan before heading out.

She found the diner easily and beamed when she spotted Tara. "Holy shit. Look at you?" Tara said noticing instantly that she was glowing. "Your glowing."

Mia blushed slightly opening her arms. "Well? That would be because I'm pregnant."

Tara gushed and her eyes flew to Mia's stomach where a small bump was forming.

"What? Really? How far along are you?"

"If I can remember, two months. Maybe three. I can't be sure. I have an appointment though so don't worry about that."

Tara raised a brow. "You definitely should cause you look a lot further than that. Tell me about the pregnancy. Are you craving bad?" Mia had been thinking that a this morning too when she changed for the day. Her belly was barely growing a lot faster now than when she was this far along with Livy.

"So far it's good. I get a little morning sick here and there. Onions were what set me off. That's how I figured it out. I now hate the smell of my favorite perfume so I don't use that shit and right now I'm craving a massive chicken burger with fries and a large chocolate milkshake."

"That's nice to hear about. You have to let me come to your appointment and I have to introduce you to my kids. Mia this is my son Abel who is five and this is Thomas whose going on four next month. Abel. Thomas… Can you say hi to this nice lady Mommy's been talking about?"

Abel shied away but glanced to Mia who was smiling down at him and his brother. "Hi Abel?"

"Hi. Your aunt Mia?" He asked with a little smile.

"Yeah I am."

"Mommy told us heaps about you" Abel stated then sat back down in the booth.

"Did she now?" Mia asked looking at Tara.

"She said you two are like sisters."

Mia's breath hitched as she held eye contact with Tara who was smiling. "You were always like a sister to me" Tara stated simply.

Mia couldn't hold her tears in and she sobbed out pulling Tara in for another hug. "You don't know how much I need one right now" Mia stated with a hiccup. Tara smiled sadly and rubble Mia's back.

"I'm here for you Mia. I'll help you through whatever you need."

"Thanks Tara."

"Now stop crying. My sons are getting nervous. Sit down and order whatever you want, on me."

Mia smiled and sat down next to Abel after he offered Mia the spot next to him.

"How's everything going here?" Mia asked. Tara raised her brow somehow seeing as her best friend wasn't asking about a certain biker so she chose her words carefully.

"With the club or the Charming life?"

"Charming life. We can talk about the club another time" Mia said hoping that Tara wasn't going to be straight up with her at this moment. "Right now I just want to get to feel the town out again."

Tara just nodded casually and answered "Well… Apart from the club I can't say much about the Charming life. All I ever do is work, take care of the boys and go to the clubhouse. I don't have a social life out of work and my time is spent being a mother and the queen of SAMCRO" Tara stated.

"Whoa. That sounds intense. We'll have to get out often then. Change that status."

Tara smiled brightly at that. It had been really hard to get behind Jax and this porn and escort business but as long as they kept talking and they never shut one another out then they would stay strong.

"You don't have to worry about Happy not being ere for the next few days. I think Jax had him and Tig on a run to Tacoma so your safe there" Tara stated catching Mia's nasty but playful look she was sending her and chuckled. "Come on Mia, there's no way you could ever hide from that man."

"Hey, I did a perfectly great job at it for the past ten years. I'm sure I can do it for as long as I'm a resident in Charming" Mia supplied knowing it was total bullshit.

"Yeah right. You can't hide from anyone in this town" Tara scoffed before taking a sip of her coffee. "Abel can you help your brother with his drink?" Tara asked seeing her youngest having a hard time reaching for his milkshake. Both women smiled at the boys working together before Tara turned her attention back to Mia.

"Do you have any other plans today?"

"Nope. We were just gonna head to the park for the day. I have the next few days off."

"I'm needing to find a house" Mia hinted with a raised brow. "I've already got an agent on the lookout and that. She called me earlier actually to check out a few she has. Think you wanna tag along? Help a woman buy her first house?"

"Buy?" Tara beamed nodding her head. "Your sure about that?"

"Totally. I'm already hating the hotel and as much as I love a good pampering and that I don't really feel like I'm at home. I really need something more and besides… If I'm adding to my family then I definitely should."

Tara looked at Mia confused for a moment before Mia rasped softly.

"I had a baby a few years back" Mia whispered. Tara gasped in shock over the statement and swore she heard wrong but when Mia made eye contact with her she smiled slowly.

"And why is it I'm just hearing this now?"

"It took a lot out of me really. After finally becoming a doctor, the endless disconnect with him, one night he stopped by and was gone the next morning. Two months later I find out I'm pregnant… Much like now" Mia stated whispering the last part.

Tara scrunched her face up and looked at the boys. "So how old is he or she and why is she not here?"

"Livy's four in a few month and she's with her fathers mothers for a holiday. I'll be going and getting her once I find a place."

"Well then we need to get you a house much sooner" Tara stated. "You know Hap won't like this" Tara informed.

"Well I honestly don't care what he thinks at this moment. We've been done for almost a decade now" she said lying straight through her teeth "and what he doesn't know won't hurt him" or at least she was telling herself that. Tara couldn't believe the woman her best friend was becoming. She didn't know just yet if she liked it or hated it. For now though she was gonna see this through and hope that Mia doesn't put her in any awkward position.

Once they finished eating and the boys were fed they headed out the door and headed to the realtor Tara had purchased their second home from last year.

"What are you after?" Tara asked.

"Four bedrooms? Big backyard for them to play in and a decent sized lounge with a double garage."

Once they spoke to Sally the agent who had a few on offer and within Mia's price range, they went to check them out. A few caught her eye but they were missing something and she didn't know what it was. As the time neared dinner Mia was giving up. It had only been five hours and she was giving up.

"Come on Mia" Tara stated pulling Mia up. "We have to do this remember or you will be stuck in that hotel room forever and I will never meet my niece" she exaggerated knowing that would get Mia motivated.

"Ugh. Why don't you look for a house for me? I'm totally drained."

"You really just asked me that?" Tara asked raising her perfectly plucked right brow.

"Yes. I can't even look at another room without wanting to vomit. Please. I beg you.

 _Begging?_ Tara thought. Never once in her entire life did she ever hear her best friend beg. It was un-classy of Mia to do so in the first place. She always thought begging was for pussies with no sense of backbone.

"Fine. I'll hold you to this then. I'd offer you a room at my house but with the guys who come by randomly…" Tara stated. Mia sighed shaking her head.

"As much as I'd love that I couldn't. Not this time anyways."

Tara smiled sadly and reached for Mia's hands. "I'll get dinner and we could eat back at your hotel. What do you say?"

"I'd say that's the most intelligent thing I've heard all day. What are you getting?"

"What do you want?"

"Pizza?"

"Pepperoni with extra cheese?"

"You remembered?"

Tara chuckled "I guess I did. Do you want anything else?"

"Some Chinese. The noodles?"

"Sure. Anything else?" Tara asked a third time.

"Mmm? No thanks. I'll just get it delivered."

-o0o-

Once the two orders were delivered to Mia's hotel room Tara got the boys a plate and sat down on the two person love seat with Mia who was eating. She wasn't that hungry.

"How are you and Jax?" Mia asked.

"Doing better than ever. He wants to have another baby."

"Really? You know. Ever since I've known that man all he ever seems to want is you."

Tara smiled which again didn't quite reach her ears and Mia saw it. "What are you not telling me Tara?"

Tara sighed and looked to the boys. "He promised we'd get out of all this shit. The toxic air that we breathe. It's not healthy for me or the boys. He knows that and is trying to do better. Fixing the club. He's really trying. I can see the pain and struggle he faces and think… We can't bring another life into this. It's just too hard. Not only is it dangerous but with him pulling SAMCRO out of running guns, he's creating a lot of enemies at the same time and I can only see one way of us coming out on top."

Mia sat silently thinking she just made the wrong decision moving here but sucked it up. Mia wouldn't be in the firing line. Her place was with the Tacoma charter. She had no attachments to SAMCRO apart from visiting occasionally when she was younger.

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think you're a strong woman. Hang in there Tara. It may not be all pretty now but it will. You need to stick by your old man and be there when and where he can't. You're the glue of the club and of the men Jax leads now. Your no Gemma. Thank god but your strong willed and have a heavy armor on you. That's one thing I know for sure. Don't run like…" She stopped herself suddenly realizing what she was saying.

"Don't run like?" Tara asked. "Like you" she finished suddenly clicking. "What are you running from?"

"Nothing. Nobody. Forget I said anything."

"Mia. No don't do that shit. What are you running from or who are you running from?"

Mia sighed sadly looking to her hands before looking back at Tara with glistening eyes. "The father of my babies."

"Who is? Did he hurt you in any way?" Tara asked protectively.

"What? No. Remember when I said I moved from Tacoma after breaking up with him?" Mia asked.

"Vic?"

"Yeah. Well when I finished my studies and went back to Tacoma… Not three months and we ended up falling in to bed again. The power of that just over took us and we couldn't stop it even if we wanted to."

Tara knitted her brows together and looked at her boys finishing up then back to Mia. "Then what are you doing here? Why run if you…" She stopped herself realizing why.

"He didn't want the baby" Tara stated simply.

"I haven't even told him about Olivia. How the hell am I gonna tell him about this one? Ugh. My life was just better when he wasn't in it" Mia stated frustratingly.

"Stuff him then. You don't need him and neither does your kids." Mia smiled sadly with a nod. The boys came running over to Tara and sat down.

They spoke softly as Thomas started dozing off then Mia got herself something to eat.

"My appointments tomorrow at ten if your able to meet me? I don't want to go alone."

"I'll be there" Tara stated without hesitation and laid Thomas on the bed. Abel opted to watch cartoons on the tv so he was occupied leaving Tara to join Mia.


	3. Chapter 3

Mia waited anxiously in the waiting room with Tara. She hadn't been there long but nothing freaked her out more than waiting. Once her name was called she made quick work getting inside and seen to.

"Hello Dr hunter. I'm Dr Sarah Richardson and I'll be your obstetrician today and during your pregnancy. I'll take your blood pressure and measurements first before we begin the ultrasound. Does that sound okay?"

"Yes." Mia did everything her ob said then sat back waiting for the ultrasound to start. She raised her shirt and the doc smeared gel over her abdomen

As the doc began waving the wand around Mia was growing nervous again. Why? She had no idea.

"Okay so it looks…" The doc began before furrowing her brows. "How far did you say you were? Or thought?" Sarah asked looking back at Mia.

"Between two and four months. I can't be sure exactly."

"Well from this I can see your almost sixteen weeks. Congratulations." Then it did confirm that she thought it was when they first slept together which was just before she moved home. He was out on a run and he, as usual unexpectedly dropped by her house which had been a regular thing when he wanted her.

"Do you want to find out the sex?"

"Yes please."

The doc smiled and waved the wand around some. "Congratulations mommy, your having a healthy baby girl."

Mia couldn't hide her tears hearing that. Sarah played with the machine before they heard the baby's heartbeat and she broke down again. Sarah then printed two sonograms and filled out a prescription. The doc informed Mia on what she needed to do and to keep her stress level down.

With the guilt eating away at her she went around introducing herself to everyone and familiarizing herself with the hospital and grounds levels. She had her own office and everything she was working with. Getting a handle on her work shit she was glad for the distraction. Mia left late that night and headed back to the hotel.

-o0o-

Her first shift at the hospital was to get used to how things worked before her first consult of a ten year old boy who broke his arm. She did her usual check up on the patient before sending him out with a smile on his dial. Work went slow after than just doing her rounds and continuously introducing herself to patients and colleges. The kids loved her and her colleagues weren't as bitchy as the stereotype went. She had lunch with another doctor getting to know her before heading back up for second part of her shift.

By the end of her first day she was exhausted. Walking around and finding her bearings around the place was tiring her out. She needed food and sleep.

-o0o-

By the end of the week she was used to the hospital. She kept herself busy with paper work and patients before heading back to her hotel early in the morning having worked the graveyard shifts. She often called her parents before doing the usual nightly round with Julia and her daughter which always brought a smile to her face. She was having dinner with Tara again and was glad for the time out of her hotel room. Although it was at the park she enjoyed it.

Both women watched as Abel and Thomas played at the park but she was curious to say the least. It wasn't unexpected for the queen to have a tail so she didn't ask.

"Remember how you said I could find you a house?"

"Yes. Have you found one?" Mia asked not bothering to hide her excitement.

"Yes. It has a spa. It will work wonders to the back pain you'll get and…"

"I'll take it. Tell me the price and I'll sign without needing to know anything else."

Tara chuckled then told Mia the price of the house. Mia's eyes went wide but all she could think about was that spa.

"It's got everything you need. The rooms are big and there's enough backyard for a garden or something. Plenty of shade and the master bedroom has an ensuite so there's two bathrooms."

"Tara. You had me when I heard spa. Just hand me the waiting papers and I'll give the deposit over."

With that Tara nodded and enjoyed the afternoon. Mia's attention was caught when Tara's phone went off.

"Hey?" Tara answered with a soft smile. Mia knew then it was Jax.

 _"Babe. Where are you?"_

"The park. I told you. Why?"

 _"Need you to come by the clubhouse. Haps been shot and needs patching."_

Tara gasped in shock and looked straight to Mia who was smiling at the boys and started to stand "I'll be there in ten" she muttered something else before hanging up and muttering more under her breath.

"Sorry Mia. I need to go" Tara informed hoping to leave out what was going on at the clubhouse.

"Yeah no problem. It's getting a bit warmer now anyways."

"Same time again next week?" Tara asked after she called for the boys.

"I'll have to check my roster but yes if I'm free."

"Good. I'll see you at work then" Tara stated and pulled Mia in for a hug.

-o0o-

Once Tara finished patching Happy up she stormed out of the clubhouse. She hated not being able to tell Mia what just happened but it wasn't her place. She was done with him and from the many years she's known Happy, he's given no indication that he would ever make the same mistake again twice. The crow eaters proved that. She called for the boys from behind the park barrier and stormed straight to her Ford edge. The guys glanced at their queen but said nothing as Jax followed them.

"Babe wait up. Let me explain" Jax stated running after Tara now that she walked a little faster.

Tara flared and anger and stopped, whipping around catching him off guard as he came face to face with her. "Explain what Jax? Your enforcer got shot at. One of the most scariest man in this club got shot. Isn't this shit was supposed to get easier? I'm just supposed to wait until something like this happens again? What if it's you next time huh? Then what? You know what? Don't answer any of those. I'm going home and don't want to see you any time soon. Stay here."

"Tara?" He whined but stayed standing in his place. He watched as the boys got in the car and then she pulled out leaving him there alone.

Tara was far from angry. She couldn't seem to find her way home and instead headed to Mia's hotel. Knocking a few times Mia answered moments later in her pjs. She let them in and got the boys comfy although all they wanted was their mother seeing she wasn't happy.

Abel tried keeping his eyes open as the night went on but he just couldn't. Around nine he fell asleep with his brother and Mia got Thomas up so Tara could carry Abel to the bed.

"What happened Tara?"

Hating how it came to this, Tara sighed deeply. "Happy got shot" Tara stated in almost a whisper but Mia heard it loud and clear and gasped in shock. "But I managed to get the slug out. He caught it in the shoulder and is gonna have to take it easy for the next few weeks" Tara informed hoping to clear up all the messages she was sending to a now worried pregnant woman.

"Are you sure Tara?" Mia asked needing to know more.

"I'm sure Mia. He's gonna be fine." Mia slumped back in the seat and closed her eyes for a moment. Somehow she had a feeling that this was her doing. She should've told him she was moving to Charming but she didn't, which was her problem to deal with. There were all those _If only's_ that lurked around in her head.

When Mia grew silent, Tara wasn't sure if she should bring up her small announcement now or not but she did anyway. "How am I supposed to be a good mother if I condone violence in my sons lives? I mean with two boys who are everything like their father, what would they think of me if I let us live this life? Then there's the possible daughter I'm having. This shit is endless Mia" Tara rasped catching Mia off guard slightly.

Mia furrowed her brow looking at Tara blankly. "Did I just hear right?" Mia asked forgetting everything else Tara had said and cutting straight to the main.

"Yeah. I'm about twelve weeks now" Tara whispered placing her hand over her barely there belly.

Mia beamed before stopping and seeing that Tara wasn't as excited.

"Why didn't you tell me when I told you?"

"I don't know really. I didn't wanna rain on your parade."

"You wouldn't of rained on my parade Tara. I would've been happy for you too. We're pregnant at the same time" Mia sighed.

"Are you not happy about this?"

"I am. Honestly I am but… everything with Gemma, the club shit and what I just said its gonna take its toll on Jax. I need to breathe Mia and on top of being pregnant, I don't think it would work this time."

"The hell are you talking about?" When Tara fiddled with her fingers Mia started becoming agitated. "What would Jax do if you left him Tara? Let the boys grow up fatherless? Your daughter without ever meeting her daddy? I know I sound like a hypocrite but we're talking about you and Jax here, not me."

"Ugh. I know. It's just the hormones talking. It's just the thought of loosing Jax. I lived without him for ten years. I can't handle loosing a lifetime without him because of the club."

"What's worse is leaving him alone here without being by his side. He needs you Tara and you know you need him."

Tara sighed again before wiping a tear that fell. "I know. I better go home and apologize."

-o0o-

Once Tara took off with the boys Jax watched on. He sighed knowing that was all she needed. He was trying to keep Tara happy but with getting out of this shit he knew it would push her away. There was only so much Tara could handle and he didn't want to test it but he couldn't let her go. That was one thing he wouldn't do. Their love was much stronger than anything.

Gemma came walking out of the office with a smoke in her hand.

"What was that all about?" She snickered.

"None of your business. Stay out of it" Jax stated firmly with a sharp look before heading inside to get a few things before heading out.

He made his way home and was surprised to see she wasn't home. Holding his breath he ran for the door and checked the house over. Running into their room he sighed in relief to see nothing was missing. Everything was where it was when he left but needing to make sure he checked the boys rooms and sighed in relief.

 _Where the fuck is she then?_ He thought. Jax knew Tara hardly had friends outside of the club and part of him felt responsible for that. He knew she needed a social life but no one really wanted to associate themselves with the SAMCRO Queen but it suited Tara just fine. She wasn't much for making friends in high school and that hadn't changed when she moved back.

Deciding on cooking his family dinner, he got to making a lasagna that he remembered Gemma helping him with. Once dinner was in the oven he had enough time to head for a shower.

She still wasn't home by ten and he was beginning to worry. He was about to change and go look for her when he heard her pull in. Wasting no time storming out of the front door he got Abel out just as she stopped.

Reaching for Thomas too he carried them both inside and into their rooms. Tucking Abel in first, then Thomas second and closed both their doors leaving a gap then headed downstairs to meet his wife.

"Where were you?" Jax asked leaning against the door frame leading in to the lounge. He watched as Tara took off her boots then shrugged off her leather jacket.

"Needed some air but I'm home now."

"You plan on doing that again then I'll have no choice but to have someone follow you."

Tara sighed not wanting to start an argument but she was on the verge of wanting to rip into him. "Does it look like I give a shit? And do not ever threaten me like that again" Tara stated before passing him in anger. He could feel the tension pick up and stopped her before she was out of reach and pinned her to the wall, his hands placed with a firm but gentle grip on her hips.

"The hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? There's a million things I could say. Do you want me to start?" She urged. He held her hips looking in to her fiery mossy eyes.

"What's wrong babe? You can tell me" Jax stated softly leaning in for a kiss but she shoved him away.

"Did what I say earlier not penetrate into your head?"

Jax sighed releasing Tara and walking in to the lounge. "You know what I said about that babe. I can't help but try and not put everyone in danger. You especially. Hap is a strong man. Willing to go down with a fight."

"That's not what I meant Jax and you know it."

"What do you want from me Tara? I'm trying to balance the club life and our family for you. For our boys. I've kept Gemma away because of you. I need you to hold on a little longer. Please?" He pleaded looking up to meet her green eyes.

Tara sighed and sat down beside him. Taking his hands in hers she kissed them. "Someone once told me I can live through all this bullshit. I'm trying to Jax. Really. I am. But do you honestly see the boys growing up like how you did? In this cesspool of a town? The power of the gavel taking its toll on our sons? The weight of it all? It's doing that to you and I'm not liking it Jackson" Tara rasped softly.

"I'm changing the club babe. Our sons won't grow up with blood on their hands. This shit just doesn't happen overnight Tara" Jax rasped hating how they were always having a repeated argument.

Tara sighed in understanding and nodded her head. "I just don't know what I'd do if I loose time over a bad decision you make. Abel and Thomas deserve more than this. Their little brother or sister does too and so do I Jackson. I'd rather grow old with you than live in constant fear of one day having to visit you from a grave or behind bars. That's just a whole new hell that I can't even think about."Jax sighed pulling Tara up to straddle him.

"I won't let that happen babe. If we plan and think logically then we will make this happen. I will come home daily and you would never have to worry about me. Seeing me behind bars of from a grave site" he stated and pulled her in. Their foreheads meeting he kept his eyes on her as she inhaled deeply. They sat in silence before Tara sighed again and smiled softly. Obviously he hadn't picked up on her hint about the new baby.

"What?" He asked pulling her back.

Tara chuckled and kissed him before kissing his jaw making her way to his ear. She cupped his face and whispered in his ear.

"You better not make any bad move within the next nine months Jackson" Tara stated firmly. She pulled back and sighed knowing he was still clueless. Instead she reached for his hands and placed it over her belly

"This better be your princess cause there's no way I'm having another baby after this one Jax."

She watched as his eyes grew wide and he stood straighter. "No shit? Your pregnant?" He asked with a slow smirk.

Tara nodded and chuckled when he pulled her in for a kiss. She deepened it before he picked her up and carried her to the couch. Smirking as he unbuttoned her blouse he peppered kisses over her still flat stomach.

"Princess… Daddy's gonna do some unthinkable things to your mommy. Don't interrupt" he stated before kissing his way up to her mouth.

"Your happy?" Tara asked pulling away and cupping his face again.

"More than happy babe" he kissed her again as he worked on her tight jeans and panties. "Shit. I need to be inside you" he all but growled causing her to smirk as she worked on him when he stood to strip himself. He groaned and laid her down on the couch before parting her legs and laying between them.

Jax slowly teased her before finally entering his safe haven.

After their fast round in the lounge, he picked Tara up and carried her to their room where they went another few rounds. Tara was milking him dry by the time she was done with him. He pulled her in and slowly kissed her crown as she laid on his chest over his Abel tattoo.

-o0o-

"So you've sorted things out?" Mia asked a few days later. Mia was on her way to her next check up when she spotted Tara. They hadn't talked in those two days and Mia wanted to know what happened when Tara left.

"Yes. I told him the news and he's happy."

"That's good. And you?"

"I'm happy too. I believe him. I honestly do. He's been great actually."

"Well then I'm happy for you Tara."

"Dr Hunter?" A nurse called. Mia and Tara stood and made their way into the exam room.

"So your just here for a regular update?" Sarah asked.

Mia shook her head no and sighed. "I know I must be over exaggerating but honestly I think I'm further along."

"Do you want me to check again? Do some measurements and such?"

"Just to put me out of my paranoid state. Please."

"Sure thing." Once Mia had her measurements done and weighed herself Sarah asked her to hop on the bed and pulled her shirt up. Tara had a feeling it was something else but she didn't want to jinx it.

Sarah waved the wand around before chuckling to herself. "What? What's wrong?"

Sarah faced both doctors with a smile. "I was right. You're now seventeen weeks along. The rapid increase of gaining weight and getting bigger by the day is because your carrying twins."

"I'm what?" Mia asked shocked.

"Your having twins. It's clear as day now but when I last checked you your daughter seemed to be hiding her twin. It's perfectly normal. I'm surprised I actually didn't pick it up. Would you like to find out the gender of your other baby?"

Mia sat frozen just staring at the monitor. She could see her two babies growing and just sat there. Purely shocked.

"Mia?" Tara said shaking her shoulder softly.

"Mmm?"

"Do you want to know the sex of the other baby?" Tara recited.

"Huh? Oh uh yes. Please" Mia stated hesitantly.

Sarah smiled softly and waved the wand around again. Moments later she turned around and smiled. "Congratulations. Your having a healthy baby boy. He seems to be growing great. Both of them are."

Mia sighed in relief and a slow smile appeared on her face. "I'm having twins" she stated softly to herself. The other two doctors smiled for her and Sarah printed out the next lot of sonograms.

"So because your having twins I want to schedule regular appointments to make sure your doing okay. You most likely won't carry to full term because of your body mass but I'm going to keep a close eye so you can carry out long enough. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to come back."

Mia nodded and wiped the gel from her belly before swinging her legs off the bed.

"So… Twins. How do you feel about that?"

"I'm fuckin terrified. I have no idea how I'm gonna support Livy, two babies and myself. I'll be stressing out all the time. I mean I just signed the papers for the house. That's most of my savings. I have what furniture I shipped down here from Tacoma and that's just a lounge suite and mine and Livy's bedroom furniture. How the hell am I gonna be able to afford two sets of clothes, diapers, wipes, and all the other baby essential shit. With one I was fine but two…" She ranted off all the negatives that would impact her and her life.

"Hey Mia… Calm down. The stress is not good for the babies."

"Don't you think I know that Tara" she snapped. "I can't fucking help it. I won't be able to support them full stop."

Tara sighed and reached out for Mia's shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Hey. Don't get angry at me. I'm not the one who put you in this position. Now. I'm sorry for my harsh words but maybe you need to reach out to the father."

"No way. I'm not gonna do that. He'll call me a stupid bitch and throw this in my face."

Tara furrowed her brows and sighed. "Really?"

"Yes. He'll also leave me high and dry. There's no way I'm gonna tell him."

"Even if he has a right."

"Especially. He made it perfectly clear that he would never settle down. That was always a constant in our relationship which I was okay with besides being his unofficial old lady. Bachelorhood is an essential in his life. The only things he's ever cared for are his bike, mom and me once upon a time. That ship sailed when I decided on running. He knew too what I was doing. I know for a fact he would hate me."

"Mia… He'd hate you more for not telling him. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Right now? No. All I know is that when the time comes I'll tell him. I'm saving myself something I know I wouldn't come back from."

Both women sighed in frustration for different reasons before Mia spoke. "I was thinking about heading to Lodi and checking some things out for the nursery. Well… Two nurseries and decorating Livy's room. Want to tag along?"

"Mmm? As much as I'd like too I'm gonna have to rain check. I'm meeting Jax and then we're taking the boys out" Tara said with a smile causing Mia to smile too.

"That's great Tara. So he's finally paying attention."

"When you put it like that then yes. He doesn't want to miss out on this pregnancy."

Mia furrowed her brow but Tara shrugged and reached for her arm linking them together as she began walking out of the hospital.

"Fourteen month stint in Stockton when I was pregnant with Thomas" Tara whispered as passing nurses loved to gossip.

"Right" Mia stated.

-o0o-

A month had passed since she found out she was having twins and she was heading back home for the week before she got too big. She knew her family was gonna flip that she kept it a secret and she knew they would click as to who the father was but she couldn't care less. Mia needed her mother now more than ever.

The two day road trip took longer than she intended after needing to pee and keep her mouth chunking back food at almost every gas station and truck diner she passed but she managed.

Finally arriving in Tacoma, she wasted no time heading home. Pulling into the driveway she beamed noticing her fathers and brothers Harley's parked in the driveway along with Donuts.

Mia heard them before she saw them and smiled opening the door and stepping out.

"What the?" She heard Lucy say and she lowered her head with a frown at the tone of voice.

Mia heard footsteps behind Lucy and couldn't chance the look keeping her gaze on the dirt road.

"Emilia Rose Hunter. Get your ass up here right now" Lee stated more than angry at her.

Mia felt tears coming to her eyes but she walked over to the crowd now created. "I said I had a surprise. Please don't be mad at me."

"Mad? MAD? You think I'm mad at you for not telling us? Who did this? Where is he and don't protect him. It would only dig yourself a bigger hole girl" Lee stated reaching to cup her chin bringing them face to face with glossy eyes.

"Please don't hurt him. He doesn't even know. Please daddy. Don't tell him either" Mia begged as she wrapped her small frame around him. Her bump caused Lee to tense.

Lee's eyes grew wide at that statement. "Give me one good reason why. Where the hell is he?" Lee asked looking behind her to see no one proving his point.

Whenever they spoke, she never had that cheery voice she did when she was with… He growled before looking at his wife.

"Boys. Get your sister inside and make sure she's comfortable" Lee stated before heading off in anger. Donut followed with a soft smile welcoming her home before he took off, Lucy stayed frozen in her spot watching on as Lee and Donut rode off.

"Mia why didn't you tell us?" Lucy heard her youngest son ask.

"Because okay can we just drop it?"

"No. Your gonna tell us why you didn't tell us. Hell… With how big you are I'm gonna go ahead and assume you knew before you left here am I right?" Chad asked again.

Mia nodded in shame and looked down. "I'm five and a half months."

Lucy sighed deeply and sat down. "Look honey. I'm surprised you never told us yet again. You know how we felt about you hiding Livy from everyone, there's no way the club won't know about this now."

"I know and I'm sorry okay. It was just better for everyone if they didn't know" Mia frowned.

Lucy furrowed her brow as did the boys before everything clicked for Chad.

"He's the father isn't he?" Chad stated angrily. When Mia glanced at him trying to reason with him he growled and stood without hesitation and pulled his phone out.

"Wait Chad. Please don't. I'm begging you" she could see his jaw ticking but he wasn't giving in.

"Move Mia. I don't want to hurt you." She twisted her head shaking it in the negative before he picked her up and moved her to the side and walked out with Skip. Mia fell to the couch and sobbed reaching for her belly.

Lucy sighed deeply before picking Mia up. "Come on honey. What did you expect they do? Sit back while you parent a kid?"

"It worked in my head mama. I finally got my life together. Spent the rest of my savings on a house in Charming for me and my kids. I didn't need his help and I still don't."

"Why Charming though? There was that off chance that you would see him. Why did you move there?"

"To be honest… It was to be close to Tara. She's been having a hard time with shit down there and I was there to support her. Still am."

Lucy went about gathering a plate of delights she just finished baking and placed them on the table. "So what are you having?" She asked.

"A boy and a girl" Mia stated with a smile causing Lucy to beam.

"Twins?" Lucy asked gasping in shock. "Seriously? Wow. There's no way I can't throw a baby shower for my grand babies" Lucy stated jumping up and down and heading out of the room.

Once something got stuck in Lucy's head there was no getting out of it.

Mia spent the afternoon in the house and looking through her baby photos. It was a nice walk down memory lane.

A car pulling in stopped her from flicking through the phot album and she got up to see that it was Melody who was another old lady of Tacoma. She smiled hearing the woman's voice before she came in to view.

-o0o-

Chad and Skip met their father at the clubhouse who was fuming in anger.

"Why couldn't she tell us? Tell me?" Lee asked then took a pull from his glass of whiskey.

"Need a minute dad" Skip stated talking family business. Lee looked back at his two sons who stood towering over him and nodded. He got up and headed to the chapel with them following.

"What's up boys? Come to tell your old man you got your old lady's pregnant too?" He joked but they didn't laugh.

"Ain't funny dad. Look… Figured out who the father is" Chad stated simply as he sat down in his respective seat.

"No shit shitheads. I figured it out the minute she looked all innocent pleading with me not to do anything to him."

"So what are we gonna do about it?" Skip rasped.

"Nothing son. Absolutely nothing. I love my daughter but if she wants to dig herself into this hole then she can crawl back out of it" Lee rasped hating how he made it clear to his sons but Mia was playing a loose loose game here. He would stand by his daughter no matter what though.

-o0o-


	4. Chapter 4

Five and a half months pregnant.

Once Mia returned to charming with Lucy in toe with both of their backseats and boots stacked with gifts from the baby shower. Having two of almost everything all she really needed now was baby clothes and bottles and that. She also got a few vouchers to spend at Walmart which would come in handy.

Lucy had insisted she come with Mia back to Charming and help her unpack to which Mia agreed to after putting up a fight.

"This is a lovely home you have Mia. Where is everything going?"

"That I haven't really decided yet. I've just moved in."

Lucy took a look around the four bedroom home and was impressed. It was a lovely home.

She made a mental note to do some shopping too. Lucy had Chip and Dom who were patched members that were assigned to her from Lee to unpack hers and Mia's SUV.

"Thank you so much guys. I couldn't do this all by myself" Mia stated and hugged both Sons before inhaling sharp at the kick she received. "I fucking swear these two demons are gonna be the death of me" Mia stated with a growl before heading to the bathroom.

"You think you could stop by tomorrow to get my furniture in storage and move it in here?" Mia asked after she finished in the bathroom.

"Yeah. Just tell us where it is and we'll get it. Might call in some help if you don't mind."

"No not at all." The guys nodded before looking at Lucy.

"Gonna head over to the clubhouse if you don't need anything else."

"That's fine. Thank you for helping" Lucy stated and kissed both members on the cheek.

Once Dom and Chip headed out it left Lucy and Mia to talk. "Let's head back to a hotel. Some place nice to pamper you and what not. Is there any place you have in mind?"

"Not really. I'm too focused on saving money. I don't have enough time to think about spending money on myself mama."

"Fine then. If you don't wanna do the spa shit then we're heading to Bakersfield so we can bring Livy home. I beat she's missing her mama" Lucy cheered.

"Ma… Really I want to get the house set up and shit first before I have her here running around and getting in the way."

Lucy stood with a raised brow. "Honey… That's what the guys are here for. I'll happily watch Olivia while we both order them around."

As much as Mia wanted to say no, she was missing her baby. Mia hadn't even told Livy that she was gonna be a big sister yet and she was kind of dreading it. For as long as the little girl had been born, it had only been the two of them against the world. Mia wasn't sure if Livy would take well to the news of having to share her mama. Jealousy was a huge problem her little girl had to deal with.

Mia sighed not wanting to start something. She reached for her overnight bag and headed out before Lucy. "Fine. But just so you know these terrors are giving me bladder trouble so your gonna have to stop whenever I ask."

-o0o-

"This is an unexpected surprise. What brings you both by?" Jax asked after hugging both Tacoma members.

"Lee wanted us down here with Lucy."

"Can't say I'm surprised" Jax stated. Dom and Chip were always the two accompanying Lee's old lady. "Where's she at?" Jax asked as Tig, Chibs and Happy came up to greet the two Tacoma brothers.

"With Mia helping her move in."

"Move in?" Chibs asked hearing this as news.

"Yeah. She's been here for months. Didn't you know?" Dom asked looking at the four Redwood brothers who were all shaking their heads in the negative.

"Shit. She couldn't wait to get out of Tacoma. She's knocked up too and brought herself a house here" Chip chimed out.

If the moving here part was a shock, they were even more shocked to hear that she was pregnant and brought a house here without them even knowing about it.

Dom looked at Happy before finishing as he looked back at Jax "guess you didn't cross her mind."

Jax furrowed his brows before taking a final pull from his beer. "Enjoy your night boys. Plenty of beer and pussy for you and there's spare dorms in the back."

"Thanks pres" Dom and Chip stated after bro hugging Jax.

Once Jax left the guys all spread out. Dom watched intently as Happy toyed with his beer bottle and sighed walking up to the clubs enforcer.

"What's up brother?" Dom asked patting Happy on the back. Happy glared at him before he took another swig of his beer.

"What do you think?" Happy asked blankly. Dom raised a brow before smirking.

"Those are your kids asshole. Get your fucking act together and be there for her."

Happy almost choked on his beer as he glared at Dom. "How the fuck do you know?"

"Come on man. You up in Tacoma around the time she came back. You two were pretty intense before she took off for college and a few months back. Can't tell me that shit never died a few months ago. You couldn't seem to stop wanting to come up. We all knew why" Dom stated simply causing Happy to growl.

"Even if it was my kid and I wanted to be there there's no way I know how to even look after one. All we ever did well together was fuck. May have claimed her back then but shit changed after she left. I changed and I'm not the same man I was."

"Sounds like a cop out to me Hap" he scoffed. "Keep telling yourself that man. We all know you fucking love her, your just too much of a stubborn asshole to admit it. Lee and the boys know you're the kids father so be expecting them down here in a few days."

Happy mentally cursed Dom for pointing out the obvious. There may have been a time when Happy loved the dark haired beauty but all he could think about was babies. Screaming crying babies. The thought of just caring for one freaked him out and shit never freaked him.

"Where does she live?" Happy rasped out after putting his beer down from taking a pull. Dom smirked to himself and wrote the address down before handing it to Happy with the key.

"She and Lucy are probably staying at a hotel. The house is barely done. If it were me, I'd get a move on with that shit."

Happy chose to ignore Dom and finished off his beer before he headed for his bike after glancing at the address. Once he arrived at the house he took it all in. The full moon glistened over the two story home as he cut his engine. Getting off his bike he headed for the front door and unlocked it. Once he flicked the light switch on he took in all the boxes for the baby.

Happy closed the door behind him and looked through the boxes. He furrowed his brow seeing a few of the same things. As he separated the same things he began to realize that everything was for a boy and a girl. Either she didn't know the gender and wanted it to be a surprise or she was that stupid and brought two of everything wasting her money.

He highly doubted the second thought and started to realize that she may be pregnant with twins. As Happy clearly separated everything he spotted a few cards and read them with one of them confirming that she was pregnant with twins.

 _Fuck_ he thought and sat down on the bottom step looking back and forward between both colored things.

Not wanting to be a complete asshole he looked through the rest of the house to see which ones she might want the nurseries to be. Seeing the room with the ensuite he chose the two others closest to her room and started moving everything from downstairs into those rooms.

Starting with the hardest thing first, he got to work putting it together. He spent the rest of the night and morning putting different shit together. When dawn rose he had the changing table set up along with the matching dresser drawers and shelves.

Having no idea what over came him, he headed out before someone arrived there. He was able to pass the sleeping bodies in the clubhouse without being noticed and finally let sleep overtake him.

-o0o-

Lucy was able to talk Mia in to heading for a massage and mud soak in Bakersfield. After making contact with Julia saying they were in town but that they weren't coming by until the morning, Julia was thrilled to be having guests over for the day.

As they shopped for Mia's house at some furniture store in Bakersfield, Lucy picked out a new lounge suite and dining table for Mia along with a pregnancy pillow, two recliners for the lounge and matching black two seater love seats and two rocking chairs for the nurseries. She wanted them delivered immediately before they headed to another store where she had both men follow her with carts where she placed household items and kitchenette things in. Towels and clothes she knew Mia would want and more baby clothes for both twins. By the time she had stacked all four carts to the top, she still needed more shit.

"Excuse me but can we leave these here? There's still plenty more things I need to get and I don't have enough time" Lucy asked as they stood in front of the front desk.

The cashier looked to the four carts and her eyes went wide "uh… Sure. Do you need any help with anything?"

"Well? If your offering can you get two more carts and push them with these two while I load shit into them?" Lucy stated.

"Of course. My names Ann by the way."

"Please to meet you. I'm Lucy."

Once they had another set of carts, Lucy attempted to shop fast. Collecting more clothes for the babies from zero to at least two years old Lucy didn't want Mia to have to worry about that. She loaded up on diapers for him and her and got a few toys. She had also noticed that Mia hadn't gotten some cribs so she reached for two of the best cribs with comfort nets that could hold diapers. Lucy also got twin strollers that came with connecting car seats to it and a diaper bag.

By the end of Lucy's purchases, she walked out of the shopping mall a broke woman. Almost spending eight grand on her grand babies but they were worth it. They packed up her SUV and the U-haul Dom ended up renting for the shit.

"When you get back to Charming, start unloading this shit. I need to make sure Mia's still at the hotel resort."

"Okay" they both stated and watched as she drove off. Chip pulled his phone out and dialed their Charming brothers who were more than happy to help out.

The furniture was delivered not long after that and they started with unpacking that shit. Moving it in from the French doors around the back was easier. Tig, Chibs, Bobby and Happy showed to help.

They had everything out of the U-haul and inside.

"Where are we gonna put all this shit?" Tig asked looking at the overcrowd of things.

"Move all the furniture shit into the lounge. Lucy will no doubt tell us where to shift the shit" Chip stated having no idea without the help of a woman what they were doing.

They all nodded with that plan and got to work. Once the new furniture was stripped they arranged the lounge however the hell they wanted before unpacking all the kitchen and bathroom shit.

-o0o-

Mia enjoyed her pampering. Her aching back and feet were feeling much better and she was feeling relaxed to say the least. All her problem had disappeared for the day and she felt stress free. Mia knew without a doubt that it was just a matter of time before Happy found out about her and she tried ignoring it. It worked well until she went back to her hotel room where all she could think about was him and how he would react to the news.

"Please tell me I'm not seeing things" Julia asked as she stepped in to view Mia's heavily pregnant state.

"Your not seeing things _abuela_ " Mia stated with a hesitant smile. Julia's eyes went wide and she shot Mia a look with a nod.

"Is it?" She asked and Mia nodded.

"Your huge honey. When did this happen?"

"About five and a half months ago. I'm having twins Julia. Congratulations."

Julia gushed as her hands flew to her mouth in pure shock and excitement.

"Oh honey thank you" Julia stated. She always wanted grandkids from her son but the arrogant asshole just wouldn't give them. It wasn't that he didn't want them but mainly because he didn't want them with the life he lead and the fact that he would be an asshole much like his father if he ever had kids. "Livy's gonna freak" Julia chuckled but the slight joke was lost on Mia's ears knowing her daughter's major jealousy streak.

-o0o-

Mia and Lucy decided to stay with Julia for the night and Mia was thankful she did. The babies were giving her a fucking hard time and it wasn't as clear for Olivia to find out that she was gonna be a big sister. Olivia was hesitant at first then she started screaming her head off. Mia knew now it wasn't such a good idea to have kept Livy in the dark but she would warm up to the idea.

-o0o-

Once the guys left Mia's that morning, Happy decided to stay. He couldn't seem to want to leave. After seeing how much he'd miss in his kids lives he couldn't find it in himself to want to continue down that path.

He laid down in Mia's bed and felt relaxed for the first time in months. After their last encounter and him heading back home to her he knew that was the last straw. He was done with Mia but finding out she was pregnant with his kids made him feel something else.

Yeah he was always reminding himself and her that what they had was purely mutual and a regular booty call thing, he knew it wasn't. It was a way where they connected on so many different levels. He did love Mia and nothing would ever change that. He fell asleep in her covers that smelt of her not long after.

He woke up later that day in shock not knowing where he was before signing and wiping the sleep from his face. He got up and took a leak before heading back in to the nursery for the girl.

Picturing a baby with green eyes and long black hair much like her mothers, he smirked. Happy got to working on the crib and put the rocking chair in the corner with the side drawer and lamp. He moved the love seat adjacent to the crib and but the changing table next to the crib with the extra dresser drawers filled the space. He took the tags off and arranged the clothes seeing some were bigger than others. Making logical sense to put the newborn clothes in the drawers first, he put the rest of the clothes in another pile before repeating the same actions in his sons room.

By the time he was done he was exhausted. The guys had come back around midday and saw he was almost finished the nurseries. He asked Juice to order a top of the line security system which Juice asked why but he gave a grunt instead and hung up the phone. It was night time again and he was running on low. The guys ordered some Chinese and they got the prospect to head out to get some beer.

-o0o-

Lucy had called Chip and asked if the house was ready. Chip was happy to say yes and also added that a certain biker had done the nurseries and Mia's room.

Lucy smiled all the way home before she parked and spotted one bike parked alone on the sidewalk. Mia must of missed it because Lucy was saying she needed to get some food for the bare cupboards. Mia didn't say anything as she got her sleeping daughter out and headed inside. She wasted no time unlocking the door but furrowed her brow seeing the lounge light on.

"Hello? Is someone here?" She called out. She heard a little shuffling before she walked into the lounge and gasped in pure shock. She felt her jaw hit the ground and her stomach started doing summer saults but at the same time she was scared of how he would react to not only know that she was pregnant with his kids but that she kept his first born from him. Mia hesitantly looked up to meet what could only be known and seen by many as a threatening man. Standing before her he didn't look as shocked as she thought although his expression was… Now the stone face killer she knew. He was looking at her arms and she mentally cursed herself.

"Uh- can you help me please? She's too fucking heavy for me now" Mia stated as she adjusted Olivia on her other shoulder but Happy stood frozen to his spot. When Mia saw he wasn't gonna move she sighed and walked towards him, pushing past him and placing her on the couch before throwing what blanket Happy was using over her daughter.

Mia could feel him standing behind her. She slowly spun around facing and blocking him from her daughter. Their daughter. Green soft mossy eyes gazed in to the pitch black eyes that had seen too much bloodshed. Caused most of it. Their eyes never fell from the other as he towered over her five foot frame. Mia's heart started racing and she was growing weak at the knees.

"Whose that?" He rasped.

"Hap I'm… I'm really tired and don't need anything from you right now. Can we…" Mia started before she gazed back at her daughter who was starting to stir. "Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"No" Happy stated bluntly before he picked her up without effort and carried her in to the kitchen.

 _Might as well get this over with_ Mia thought as she only focused on him, his every move and she knew he was trying to gather his thoughts. She sat down in a chair with her hand flying to her belly.

"This why you left Tacoma?" He asked as he stopped pacing the kitchen. When she didn't speak he growled lowly and closed the distance between them all the while his eyes never faltered from her protruding belly. "Is this why you left Tacoma?" He repeated with his tone a lot harder than he intended. Mia tried looking anywhere but at him and nodded.

"Fucking look at me when I'm talking to you" he growled cupping her face.

"Yes and I'd happily do it again to save myself the heartbreak. Get whatever anger you got stewing in there then get the fuck out. I don't need this shit" Mia stated pushing Happy back so she could stand but he had her stepping back against the counter and pinned her there.

"I don't know what to do here babe. Ain't the father type and you know that" Happy rasped. Everything he was feeling earlier was slowly starting to leave his mind as he gazed over her heavily pregnant state. Call him a coward if you will but he simply couldn't hurt them if anything ever happened.

Mia sighed sadly. "That's the sad part because you'd make the best father Hap. Keep pretending that I'm no longer in your life and that you didn't get me knocked up twice" she stated with glistening eyes but she held them in. "I was doing great before you found out."

All the while Mia was spilling her guts Happy was standing in shock and gripped Mia's hips.

"Twice?" He rasped unsure of what she meant by that. Mia nodded sadly before a tear finally fell from her eyes cascading down her soft tan skin.

"That little girl in there is our daughter. Her names Olivia" Mia stated with a small smile. Happy's eyes went wide and he let his grip loose and stood back slowly.

Happy had no idea what to think. In one night he finds out _from her_ and not his brothers or his own assumptions- that she is pregnant with his kid and that she had another one by him who from what he could make out was a four year old girl.

"You sure they're mine and not someone else's?" He asked but seeing her icy cold glare she sent him he knew she wouldn't lie about this.

"You know what? Get the fuck out. I know who I fucking sleep with and I know who my kids father is. Just… Just get the fuck out" Mia stated on the brink of a meltdown. How dare he call her a whore who- not in so many words but enough to get her going, open her legs up for any willing man willing to take her.

Mia's tears caused him to calm down some but her pushing and shoving had him slowly loosing his temper.

Before Mia could do anything else, a small voice rang through the air stopping what the adults were arguing about.

"Mama?" The little girl spoke sleepily catching both Mia and Happy's attention. Livy walked over to her mother rubbing her eyes to take in the man in the room.

"Baby girl… What are you doing up?" Mia asked as she bent down to pick Livy up.

"You were talking really loud mama. Whose that?" She asked curling into her mothers neck as her eyes fluttered over the tattooed biker.

"No one honey" she snapped "why don't I put you to bed and lay with you until you fall asleep huh?" Mia asked ignoring the glares from Happy as she slowly made her way out of the kitchen. "Lock up when you leave" Mia threw over her shoulder. Happy couldn't help but stare in awe at the little girl. Once their eyes met he knew he couldn't leave but he growled lowly watching his old lady's retrieving back and inhaled deeply. He knew he wasn't cut out for the job which caused his anger more. He was the enforcer for his club. A murderer. Someone who loved and enjoyed what he did for a living. He wasn't a man with a nine to five job and expected his wife to cook for him. He wasn't born to live the American Dream. He was born to be and do one thing and that was to kill for his family.

But he growled again. This was his family. The family she kept from him and would have no problem continuing to do so had he not found out.

AN. Okay so with my two stories, I had no intentions of ever uploading them mainly because in my opinion ain't as good as they could be. I never mean't for both my OC to have twins but hey, having two in the one gets them out faster doesn't it? if your loving these stories then send me a review and if any of you readers out there are reading this story alone then you should check out my other one. It's a Jax and Tara fic.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. I do not own ons of Anarchy or any of the characters apart from my own.

05 December 2015- five and a half months

It must've been an hour or so he was in the kitchen processing shit before he found his bearings. He couldn't seem to register the thought of even being a father ever and did what he does best. He took off out the door without even a second glance back. Heading straight for his bike he roared it to life and strapped on his helmet before taking off.

When he took off back to the clubhouse he wasted no time pulling a crow eater and a bottle of Jack with him to the dorm and dropped her to her knees unbuckling his belt and dropping his jeans. The crow eater tried to be flirtatious with a smirk but he couldn't care less. All this was, was him trying to get off without thinking about _her._

-o0o-

Tears rolled down Mia's face as she laid with Livy in her room. She heard his bike roar to life before he was gone. Something in her tried pushing away the emptiness and hurt she started developing. Nothing was unforgettable about the moment she just witnessed.

Mia picture this many times over and over in her head. Happy walking out on her and their daughter. Not giving a shit. This was why she didn't tell him in the first place. The hurt was unbearable.

As Mia laid down smoothing her daughters jet black hair from her face. She smiled sadly to herself seeing a lot of Happy in her daughter which only made her more depressed before sleep finally over took the mother of soon to be three.

Mia woke up the next morning to a happy little girl peppering sloppy kisses over her face and she chuckled fluttering her eyes open.

"Mama?"

"Yeah yeah. This mamas up. What's up baby girl?" Mia asked chuckling as she scooped Olivia up in her arms and laid her over her chest.

"Imma be sister right?" Livy asked hesitantly.

"Yes honey. To your baby brother _and sister_." Livy seemed to be thinking that over in her little head before she huffed and laid her head in the crook of Mia's neck and opened her arms out to hug Mia's shoulders. Mia could tell Livy wasn't liking this at all and needed for Olivia to understand.

Mia wrapped her arms around her baby girl before she chuckled. Olivia shocked at that shot up and looked down to the big belly that replaced her mamas flat and well toned one.

"What that?" She asked sliding off of Mia to gauge at Mia's large belly.

"That was your brother and sister waking up" Mia said with a chuckle. Livy furrowed her brow not knowing if she liked it or not before she saw the babies kicking and decided she didn't like it.

"That look yuck" Olivia stated and huffed before lying in Mia's arms. Mia couldn't help the chuckle that came from deep within and sighed.

"Mama loves you baby girl."

"Love you too mama" Livy cheered and kissed Mia's cheek once more.

Both Mia and Livy fell back asleep for a few more hours before Mia's stomach started rumbling. Hoping gently out of bed to not wake her big girl she emptied her bladder and made her way downstairs to see a fresh batch of blueberry muffins sitting on the counter top.

Mia beamed and headed straight for them eating almost half in the one mouthful.

By the time she was finished she sat back having a full stomach before she got ready for the day. Livy was thankfully awake so Mia wouldn't have trouble waking the wee girl and got her ready too.

"Mama?" Olivia asked curiously.

Mia spun around looking at her big girl and saw she was dressed in yellow tights, a light blue top and a pink sleeve less vest before she met the eyes of her beaming baby girl.

"Oh no baby girl. That's so uncolor co-ordinated baby. Let's go see if there's anything else for you to wear huh?" Mia asked as she waddled into her daughters room to see it was fully decorated with a big girl bed with a purple princess net hanging above the ceiling. Her dressers were along one side of the wall and butterflies were hanging around the room. There was also a night stand with a photo frame of her with Livy when she was born and a purple lava lamp. Mia gasped in amazement before she sat down in the love seat opposite the bed.

"Thank you mama" Livy stated as she looked around her room. "My rooms the best" Mia could see that too and loved it. It touched her heart to know her mother had done this which made her question if the nurseries were done up seeing as her room and the lounge, kitchen and dining rooms were too. Curiosity got the better of her but she got to changing her big girl before checking the nurseries.

Mia loved changing her daughter on a daily. She'd dress her up like she used to dress her dolls. Choosing a light blue princess dress, Mia completed the outfit with Livy's blue bucket hat and sandals along with leaving her long wavy hair out.

Once she was finished she changed in to a creamy orange colored maxi dress that perfected her figure. Choosing some sandals herself she completed her outfit with a creamy white cardigan.

After changing herself she finally headed in to the nursery and gasped. The room was complete. With a blue themed room, one crib in the corner along with the changing table and all its necessities. The dressers were filled with baby things and the toys were in a tidy area by the rocking chair. The twin girls room mirrored her brothers with the exception of it being pink. She groaned at the stereotype twins usually got or babies for that matter but she loved the idea of the rooms. Also, there was a door that connected both rooms so she wouldn't need to walk out of the room, down the hallway to enter the next one.

"Mama?" Livy rasped coming in to the room. "Whoa mama. This amazing" Livy stated in awe. Livy reached Mia sitting down on the love seat and crawled into Mia's lap.

"You like it?" Mia asked trying to hold back tears.

"It for brother and sister?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah baby. It is."

"I love it mama. We buy baby clothes and toys for brother and sister?" Livy asked with those puppy dog eyes.

"Why not baby. Let's go" Mia stated with a smile. That was the first time she felt Livy warm up to the idea of having a brother and sister and hopefully it would last.

-o0o-

06 December 2015

Shopping for the twins and Livy herself, Mia couldn't help but feel tired. Her feet were killing her and she was having a hard time constantly going to the bathroom with Livy. It was great though that she called Lucy asking for help and she wasn't one to turn down an invitation.

Mia chuckled every time Olivia pulled her puppy dog eyes out to Lucy who just couldn't turn down the little girls pouts.

"Mama?" Again, Livy asked curiously.

"Yeah baby?"

"Busta wants food" Livy cheered loving that Julia gave her mothers dog back to her. Julia hated that she was even given Busta in the first place but Mia had insisted she have Busta after a few break in around her neighborhood.

"Well we can't have Busta tearing up the backyard now can we?" Mia stated with a chuckle.

"No mama" Livy answered.

-o0o-

Mia wasn't sure why she was crying when she got home when she laid her head down but she was. Her hormones were raging from one happy person to a more upsetting one like the self she was currently in. She wiped her tears as she heard a car pull in and sighed deeply. Not really up to any visitors she closed her eyes before she heard the knock at the door from her bedroom.

It wasn't until her phone started ringing five minutes later did she get up. She knew it would've been the intruder knocking at the door and she huffed.

"What?" She answered as she laid her head back down.

"Mia. Open up" Tara more likely demanded. Mia huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Around the back under the pot plant by the table is a key to the front door. I'm in my room and don't really feel up to it" Mia stated before ending the call.

She sat up waiting patiently for Tara to come up before she spotted her in the doorframe with her hand on her hip cocked to the left.

"What's wrong Mia?" Tara asked coming to her aide.

Mia finally let the sobs out and cried in to Tara's embrace. She knew exactly why and who did this to her best friend cause he was drowning in a pool of his own foreign feelings back at the clubhouse.

"Mia. You need to stop all this bulshit right now. Crying over a worthless asshole isn't going to get you anywhere."

"I know. Shit was just easier when he didn't know. You know what I mean?" Mia asked sighing as she sat up.

"I can't really say I do. Let's not think about that shit now. I think I heard a car pull in and I still haven't meet your daughter. The boys made themselves at home downstairs. I have them coloring their books and put some carton on for them" Tara stated before she helped Mia up.

"Mama… Mama… Mama…" Mia heard her little girl from the top of the stairs. "Mama look look look. Gamma got me more clothes" Livy stated with a cheery voice as she began pulling every colorful clothing from her shopping bags. "Mama what wrong?" Livy asked seeing her mothers reddened face.

"Nothing baby girl. Mama just woke up. Livy, what did I tell you about your clothes" Mia stated with a grin as she looked from all the different colored clothes Lucy had brought.

-o0o-

After drinking his emotions away Happy contemplated going over to Mia's house but he knew she'd be asleep. Two days ago he found out he was not only the father of her unborn baby but the three year old. He remembered clearly the time around the kids conception that he used her like he used the crow eaters and he felt like shit.

Shit was constantly stirring in his head. Crying babies… Stink diapers… Early morning wake ups. All the shit he had no idea about. Yeah he had his niece and nephews from his cousin and the boys, but that's about how far he got to touching a kid. He didn't know the impact of fatherhood which took a toll on most grown ass men. He wasn't up to the play with diaper changing, feedings, all the little shit that babies need tending to and he wasn't about to start learning now. To say it would've been better if he never fucked her in the first place was a major understatement. Mia was jail bait from the beginning and only now did he realize the impact his actions had but he couldn't get enough of the bitch. She had her claws in deep and he let her dig them in. Mia was the only one to know Happy for him.

"Killa. We're heading for that run to Tuscan for the week. Need you with us. Might get a little heat" Tig stated with a grin. He and Hap loved the adrenaline when it came to killing. They wouldn't bat a lash or blink an eye when they were in the game. Life was just easy being a killer.

He did his job, buried the asshole then burn it and fill the hole before heading back to the clubhouse smelling of burnt flesh. He wash away the night in a shower and head back in to the main room for some much needed entertainment before he either got head or felt like fuckin a bitch from behind then kick her out and fell asleep peacefully as if nothing of the day had ever happened.

Happy just nodded his head and packed a few days clothes in his saddle bag before he walked out locking his dorm and heading straight for his bike waiting on Tig and Chibs who were heading down.

AN. Just a heads up this is set after season five when Abel is five. I didn't really want to stick to the story line from the 'Tara and Otto' stuff then follow the season six story line so I'm changing it up a bit. Hope no one minds but I just can't do season five to seven knowing that's pretty much around the time when shit turns upside down for Jax and Tara. Watching the season finale last night made me cry like a baby so that didn't help.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer. I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters apart from my own.

13 December 2015

Long rides always seemed to clear his head but today… On their way back to Charming it was filled with the death of his last kill. He and Tig took out a child rapist who looked just like the name sounded. Creepy. Old. And had that itch that rubbed you the wrong way. The Tucson chapter had been on the search for the rapist and had finally caught the sick bastard. They sent him to one of their out of town warehouses where Happy and Tig met him.

Happy couldn't stop thinking about the little girl he caught a glimpse of and then the words _no one honey_ that rolled off Mia's tongue stopped him from wanting to head straight to her home.

-o0o-

"Aunt Tara?" Livy asked. Livy was getting to that curious stage where she had to know everything or would want an accurate answer for any question she shot at an adult.

"Yeah honey?" Tara asked looking in to the rear view mirror to gaze at Livy then Thomas who was beside her.

"Where we going?" Tara had taken Livy out for the day with the boys who liked playing with her.

"Just to see uncle Jax baby." Tara replied.

"That right" Livy stated with a satisfied grin as she gazed out the window. By the time they parked up at the lot Tara spotted Gemma's SUV parked along the office and sighed. She didn't want this to happen or state why she had an extra kid with her. Gemma hardly knew shit about the club now seeing as she was knocked down a few pegs by both Jax and herself after receiving Tara's right hook not so long ago when she drove home stoned and crashed with the boys in the car. They hadn't even told anyone in the club she was pregnant again so she would be hella shocked to hear she's gonna be a grandmother to three. That was all the respect the old old lady lost. Tara never did her any favors and tried keeping her boys away from their psycho of a grandmother.

A roar of motorcycles alerted her and the three kids that someone just got back and Tara spun around to see her old man coming in with Chibs and Happy.

"Daddy" Abel beamed as he slammed the car door and ran for his father who was just getting off his bike. Jax smirked and scooped his son up without effort and raised him into the air causing Abel to giggle. Thomas came next but was a little slower on his short stubby legs but he managed and giggled too when he was thrown into the air.

"Hey Livy" Jax rasped causing the toddler to giggle as she held Tara's hand.

"What's funny?" He rasped as he bent down to be level with her. Jax and Livy met a few days ago when Tara was caring for the toddler. Her excuse was that she was friends with Abel and Thomas and owed her mother a favor or two so she wouldn't have to explain who Livy really was.

"You. You look funny with that" she stated pointing to his scruff. Jax chuckled and placed a soft kiss to her crown before standing up and pulling Tara in for a kiss.

Tara felt Livy untangle her hand and looked down to see her running to explore the bikes while Abel and Thomas ran for the swings at the park.

"Chibs... Keep an eye on on the kids will you?" Tara asked as she walked with Jax under the shelter.

"Uh- was everything okay when we spoke over the phone?" Tara asked softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah. Just need you right now" Jax rasped softly as he brushed her hair out of her face. Pulling her in for a heated kiss, she was stunned by how much force he gave out but returned the passionate kiss just as much. "How's our girl doing?" Both expecting parents only assumed they were having a girl because Tara's pregnancy this time around was much easier on her. It could've been the fact that she wasn't having to stress knowing that Jax was with her and not in a prison cell or not. Either way they thought she was having their baby girl.

"Great. She's…" She stopped slightly when his hand rubbed at the kink in her back "she's doing…" Jax smirked with a grin as she found it harder to find words and rubbed a little harder. Clutching his kutte as her head laid on his shoulder she moaned softly.

"Chibs… Watch the kids for a few" Jax rasped as he reached for Tara's hand. Chibs nodded with a smirk and watched as his president took his old lady back in to the clubhouse.

Happy watched with intense eyes on the little girl who seemed to be standing nervously at the front of the bikes before Chibs walked over to her. Happy got off his bike looking over to the little girl he saw clear as day and inhaled sharply.

Yeah there was no doubt that kid was his. He felt drained from his ride home from Tucson and wanted nothing more than to take a shower and sit down with a crow eater so he did just that. Shrugging off his helmet he placed it on his handle bars and swung his leg off of his bike before striding towards the clubhouse. He ignored the fact that the kid was staring at him and inhaled sharply.

He felt like an asshole but it needed to be done. With the shit he pulled in the past few days, there was no doubt in his mind the type of person he was. A cold hearted killer having seen life leave bodies more than anyone could count. There was no way he could look into the eyes of an innocent and see anything else.

Happy washed the week away in a long shower having scrubbed every inch of himself before he finished up. He shaved his stubble and scalp before changing into a pair of low hung jeans and a white shirt before he shrugged on his kutte and attached his wallet chain to his waist and reached for his k bar. He locked up his dorm and headed for the bar.

Bobby was playing pool with Juice, Chibs was now inside after giving Rat the task to watch the kids outside and Tig was sitting in the far corner with a crow eater while many other crow eaters lurked around his brothers. He sighed deeply knowing Jax and Tara hadn't come out from the back because he heard them still going at it so he knew the kid was outside too.

"Beer baby?" A blonde asked as she leaned down to show off her rack. She didn't have a huge rack. If his mind wasn't running 100 miles an hour he would've reached for her hand and taken her back to his dorm.

"Yeah" he rasped. She smiled with a mischievous smile and battered her eye lashes at him before he reached for the bottle she was holding and took off outside. He spotted Rat with the boys and the kid who was still looking at the bikes.

Sitting on the picnic table just watching her every move he took a pull from his beer in the welcoming silence.

He saw Gemma on the other side of the lot looking over at the girl and sighed deeply. If anyone knew Gemma then they'd know that she could put shit together faster than anything. She'd most likely figure out who the girl was just by looking at her.

-o0o-

Shit was just not going the way Gemma planned and she was hating it. It didn't help that Clay no longer ran the club losing respect from most of the members after the shit he pulled with both beating Gemma and killing Piney. It didn't help that she was an unbalanced old lady with no stable ground to walk on. Alcohol and drugs were taking its toll on the old lady and not having her son and grandsons within her safe arms she was loosing her mind and in her own mind, she could only see the one thing pushing her out of her place and shoving a huge wedge between her and her boys. Tara.

Gemma stopped short seeing a little girl around the bikes and narrowed her eyes. She watched as Chibs kept an eye on her and looked over to see her grandsons playing happily with Rat on the swings. Her eyes flew back to the little girl who made her way over to the line of bikes and she narrowed her eyes. As she stepped out of the office on her high heeled boots she couldn't help but see a similar resemblance in the little girl from someone she knew. She looked back to Happy who was watching the little girl and smirked to herself.

"You know she's hanging around your bikes" Gemma stated catching Happy's attention.

He knew. He had been watching her the whole time. Wanting more to keep his distance than anything else. Happy looked to Gemma and shrugged his shoulders.

"She's good. Leave her be" he rasped, ignoring her glare and walked into the clubhouse for a refill.

Gemma looked back out to the little girl before a red Camry entering the lot caught her attention. Another car needing tending too.

Ten minutes later Happy made his way back out sitting on the picnic table with a crow eater who just didn't know how to take the hint.

Gemma couldn't keep her eyes from the little girl who was still fascinated with the bikes. She could see a resemblance in the little girl and it kept coming clear who she was seeing.

Gemma shot a smirk to Happy who caught the look and stood watching her anticipated moves. She decided on heading over to chat with the little girl and he didn't know if he liked it and wanted to watch how she played this shit out or if or wanted to step in before she could open her trap. After contemplating with himself he gave in and wanted to watch the ex matriarch dig herself a hole.

Happy knew by the look Gemma sent him that she figured out who the kid was. He was prepared for a fight and to shut her nasty comments down if she dished them out. He watched as she made her way closer to the little girl before he heard Gemma's muffled voice speak unclear.

"Hi sweetheart… Where's your mama?" Gemma asked looking around for the little tart. Finally, she was able to approach the kid after forming an unlikely plan to get the kid and her mother out of town.

"Not here. I with Abel and Tommy" Livy stated with a huge grin. She took in the elder woman and shrunk back a little. She was one scary lady. Livy tried hiding herself behind the motorcycle she just got done examining as Gemma advanced on her. "I like shiny things. Mama always buys me shiny things" Livy stated softly as she looked at the Crimson design on Tigs bike.

"What one do you like best sweetheart?"

Livy's eyes beamed as she looked up to the older woman before she started from the beginning again. She made her way around Jax's, looking at the custom made leather seat, the shiny pipes along the side and the reaper on the sides by the gas cylinders before moving on to Chibs. Gemma watched on as she inspected all the bikes before making her final decision. Livy looked up to Gemma and saw the man from earlier walking up to them.

"I like that one. It's got the best picture on it" Livy stated as she tried jumping on to it. Happy couldn't hide the grin as she chose his bike and was about to say something when Gemma spoke first.

"Now honey. Don't be touching whats not yours. Didn't your mama ever tell you that?" Gemma spat cold heartedly with a smirk when she caused the girls little face to scrunch up and saw tears forming in her eyes. "You know… There are some men who really don't like when people hang around what's there's" Gemma stated. Her plan on scaring the little girl was obviously working because Livy's eyes went wide.

"But…" Livy stuttered out. "I was just looking" she stuttered out with her lip dropping slightly.

"Look sweetheart. If you're here to play with my grandkids then go and play with them. This is not a play area you hear me?" Gemma rasped with a sharp tone causing the little girls tears to fall from her eyes. Livy looked down shying away when a raspy voice caught her attention. She looked up to see the man she saw the other night in her house and ran the long way around into his legs.

"The fuck are you doing Gemma?" Happy rasped catching the old matriarch off guard. Gemma spun on her high heel with a surprised look on her face.

 _Guess he didn't like the way Gemma was treating the kid and stepped in before she could do more harm._

"I was just saying this little girl shouldn't of been lurking around the bikes baby. No trouble by all means" Gemma hashed up trying to cover herself. Happy glared at Gemma before looking down to the sulking girl at his leg and sighed.

Happy stared at her blankly before speaking. "And? She's just a kid. If it was someone else, _then_ I'd have a problem" Happy declared before looking down at the little girl. He responded immediately and sighed picking the girl up.

The need to stay away was killing him already and he could feel a pull towards her. Something he's never felt in his life. He could feel himself changing when she wrapped her short arms around his neck and gripped him tight and also in the way he reacted, wrapping his tattooed arms around her, he inhaled her scent of strawberries and chocolate.

"What the fuck did you do to my kid?" Mia rasped out of nowhere as she advanced on Happy raging with anger. No one had heard her pull in or slam her car door as she got out storming with all her pregnancy glow towards the two currently at heads.

Happy and Gemma whipped their heads around. They both gasped but for different reasons. Happy held the little girl close not wanting to let her go and couldn't stop looking at Mia but she couldn't contain her rage.

"The hell did you do to my daughter?" Mia repeated holding her hands out for her baby girl. Gemma's eyes went wide. She couldn't help the smirk that crossed her face as she looked between Happy and Mia. "I asked you a damn question" Mia growled out impatiently as she stood in front of Happy.

"That fucking bitch did it. Not me" Happy rasped. Mia narrowed her eyes at him then Gemma's voice caught her attention.

"Your kid? Oh I thought she was…" Gemma stated dumbfounded before Mia cut her off.

"Well whatever the hell you thought you got it wrong."

"Who would the father be then? If I could remember clearly, you offered your cunt out to any willing body when you were a horny teenager. Maybe you don't know who here father is" Gemma stated with a look to Happy who's jaw began to tick. She knew how to dig herself a hole and it was working. She remembered these two had a fling and wanted to apply salt to the wound that was still obviously still fresh. Mia gasped in shock and looked at Gemma with tear filled eyes. Her body was reacting with pure rage but she couldn't move. She stood frozen to the spot as she looked at the old matriarch of the club.

"That would be fucking me" Happy rasped in a deep and low husky voice which caused Gemma to flinch by how much of a low growl it was.

"You're the father?" Gemma gasped slightly before recovering. "And who would that bastard child belong too?" Gemma asked pointing to her very pregnant state. Livy could feel the anger reflecting off of Happy and held him tighter trying to will him not to do anything stupid as he came up to stand before Mia.

"The fuck is your problem?" Happy rasped.

"You. Her. Everyone in this fucking club. It's turned into this domestic lifestyle in a whole fucking year. This is not what the club was made to be. Some fucking chick shit is not how Clay ran it" Gemma stated angrily. No one had seen the impacts of this argument reflecting off of Mia.

"Never in my life have I ever raised a hand to a female but your pushing me to the fucking edge Gemma. If you ever disrespect my old lady or kid again, I'll fucking give you a good one before I put a bullet in your thick skull" Happy rasped more than angry right now.

Gemma _finally_ took the hint and backed down, although she was far from done, she would give in for now. She backed away slowly and saw the audience they had created. Most of the guys stood watching on. Including Jax who was held a mixture of anger and rage towards his mother.

When Happy slowly faced Mia his eyes were still on Gemma as he heard her shuffling in the office before she came out with her shit and took off in her SUV. Mia sighed heavily as she watched the elder woman drive off in a rush before she heard her little girls soft voice.

"Mama" Livy sobbed out now wanting her mama.

Mia wasted no time scooping Livy up and made her way in a shocking state towards her car where she strapped Livy in her car seat before closing her door.

"Babe?" Happy rasped but it was lost on Mia's ears as she waddled around her SUV. Before Mia could shuffle any further, Happy pinned her softly against her car and cupped her face forcing Mia to look at him.

"I'll drive" he rasped and pushed her back around.

On the drive home Happy gripped Mia's hand as she sobbed softly.

Mia wouldn't let Livy go when they got inside. Happy stayed to her surprise but she was glad. Mia had been missing the asshole of a biker and it felt good having him around again like the old times.

"Is that Busta?" Happy rasped looking around the lounge and out to the backdoor where he saw the bulldog barking like crazy. Needing no confirmation from Mia, he could see the dog was excited and smirked to himself as he made his way towards him.

"Yeah. Your mom couldn't wait to get rid of him and Livy didn't want to leave him" Mia rasped softly not knowing how he would take to her still having contact with his mother.

"Since when did you start visiting Julia?" Happy asked looking back at her.

"Three years ago when I moved to Bakersfield" she stated not giving a shit if Happy was glaring at her. "What?" She snapped. Her question was met with silence which told her he wasn't done with this talk. Once he slipped through the french doors and started playing with their dog which caught her daughters attention, Mia stood with Livy and they both made their way outside.

"He's good with Livy, considering she's a feisty girl" Mia said when Happy attempted to stop the little girls advance on the bulldog.

"You sure? He might-"

"I'm sure Hap. otherwise I wouldn't of agreed to bring him here" she stated simply. Sitting down on the picnic table, she watched as Livy began laughing away when Busta started licking her face.

She could see he was still hesitant but he never tore his eyes from Livy. When he did it was only to look back at her as silence grew between the pair.

"Come on baby girl. Mama's tired and I know you are too. Let's go take a bath then I'll read you a bed time story" Mia suggested. Livy pouted but she was too exhausted to put up a fight and ran inside. Somehow, the new man in their life hadn't taken it's toll on Livy yet. She seemed to ignore him unless it was to talk with him and that was only for a short period of time.

"She's asleep now. Can you put her to bed?" Happy stood without hesitation wanting the little girl back in his arms and scooped her up easily.

"Her rooms the first on the left upstairs" Mia rasped.

"I know" he stated leaving before she could ask how.

Happy spent a little longer tucking Livy in than he thought. He just took in all her features and smiled softly.

There was no doubt about the man he was. He was still the cold hearted killer the club used to gain the upper hand on their enemies. He was still the man with a lot of blood on his hands and he was still the stone face killer all his enemies feared but as he gazed over the little girl he first saw that night over a week ago, he felt something change within him and he didn't know if it was a good thing to embrace or run shit scared having no idea what the fuck to do.

"Am I really a whore?" Mia asked still in shock. Happy jumped hearing her voice and spun around too fast.

"What? No" Happy rasped in anger. "Forget what that bitch said. She was just stirring shit because she ain't the head bitch anymore" Happy stated trying to reassure Mia who looked up at him when he stood in front of her with an unreadable expression.

"You thought that though. About her not being yours and these two" Mia rasped on the verge of self destructing again. "I mean? I know you must think I am because of Austin."

When Happy furrowed his brow she stopped herself from rolling her eyes. "I know you and he had a little talk or something along those lines. He came to see me not long after and almost-" again, she stopped herself and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Almost what Mia? What did he do?" He growled out. Now seeing that she could lie just about anything straight to his face, he was growing angry. First there was Livy back when they were in Tacoma. She had lots of chances to tell him he was a father but no. Then there was this secret she was keeping from him and he hated it.

"It doesn't matter. Dad took care of it." Happy couldn't help but tense. He should've ended that mother fucker when he had the chance to. She heard Happy growl before he pulled her out of the room and into hers.

"Well you ain't some whore who fucks everyone like the bitches at the clubhouse do you hear me?" Happy rasped softly but firmly and watched as Mia nodded.

"What are you still doing here Hap? If it's here to rip my heart out then just fuck off. You walked out before so what makes me think you wouldn't do it again?" Happy sighed deeply as he cupped her face. He tilted her head and closed their mouths together. Mia's soft tan face fit perfectly in his rough hands like it always had. She didn't respond as he expected so he tried deepening the kiss before he got what he wanted.

"I claimed her didn't I? And you too? In front of my whole club. I'm sure that's enough of an explanation for you babe" he rasped softly as he wrapped his tattooed arms around her frame.

Mia raised a brow but she didn't respond again how he liked. Picking her up by her ass he walked her to the bed and laid her down gently.

"You don't believe me?" He rasped as he hovered over her lustful eyes.

"I believe you would throw this back in my face… That this domestic life has changed you in ways you wouldn't like and then you would bail on me and my three kids high and dry without any doubt or hesitation" Mia stated softly as she faced to the side so she couldn't look him directly in the eyes.

Happy growled parting her legs and trying to avoid the massive bulge between them as he closed the distance between their faces.

"When I saw her that night… Something in me wanted to hate you for keeping her from me but then I saw all the blood on my hands. Nothing I wanted more than to stay the fuck away from you both. Then when that bitch spouted her mouth out to my kid I lost it. She's mine. Your mine. End of fucking story. There's no way I'm letting you go again for a third time Mia."

Happy could see Mia slowly giving in but there was that little bit of doubt in her mind that he would.

"I'm sorry Hap but… I can't take that risk. If you want a part of this life then you have to prove yourself and as much as I'm fucking horny, we can't start anything. My life's too crazy for the emotional train wreck I'm heading down" Mia rasped softly but Happy wasn't giving in and grind his hard on against her core using her state to his advantage.

"Don't fucking give a shit what you think about me. If I'm gonna play daddy then your gonna let me in full stop" Happy hissed out deeply before claiming her mouth with his. He could feel the light kicks to his stomach and chuckled lowly in her mouth.

"The fuck you harvesting in there?" He rasped as he rolled over and pulled her top up. Looking at her large belly he could see the babies kicking. "Holy shit" he mumbled before looking up at her.

"Your offspring is what" Mia stated smirking all the while. She heard Happy growl before his large hands palmed her belly.

"Two kids then?" He proclaimed.

"You good with that big man?" Happy thought hard and long about that before he gazed in to her deep green eyes.

"Gonna have to" Happy stated with a soft smile causing Mia's insides to melt. She was definitely caving.

"Just one other thing?" Mia rasped softly.

"What's that?"

"What about your freedom? Everything you wanted when we started whatever this is back then?"

"Don't matter anymore."

"The women?"

"Same rule applies" Happy rasped with a smirk.

"Then we can't be together. I'm not sharing you anymore and if you can't get…"

He smirked causing her to stop and cut in saying "I can handle that" he stated standing up and pulling Mia up so he could sit and pulled her to straddle him.

"That includes blow jobs" Mia stated firmly.

"I'll deal. Besides… You give the best head" he stated and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer.

"That everything?" He asked.

Mia sighed shaking her head. "This is your only chance Hap. If you cheat or bail when it gets tough then you loose everything. No coming back begging or any of that bullshit. I'm almost six months pregnant with twins and I don't need the stress. Everyone knows you don't want to be a father and I'm not forcing you so don't take it out on me when that happens. Hence why I never told you."

Happy knew it was harder to actually do it then give his word but he was gonna make damn sure he wouldn't loose them and she was right about him not wanting to be a father but that night he found out she'd been living here and he saw everything made him realize that maybe he did want this. The fatherhood and the settling down thing. Happy waited to see if she was gonna continue before he sighed.

"Can I get that kiss now?" He asked laying back holding her hips.

"I'm serious Hap. Say Mia I understand."

Happy groaned but recited what she said "Mia I understand. Now give me that kiss bitch" he growled pulling her head forward so he could devour her mouth with his. Mia tasted of some pineapple and strawberry sweets that he couldn't get enough of. She started grinding on him and he decided to help holding her hips to move in rhythm with him. He flipped them so she was on her back and hovered over her.

He watched as she took off her shirt and revealed her large tits. Wanting to capture them in his mouth he wasted no time doing so. "Not to rough baby. They're sore and don't growl so much. Livy's asleep remember" Mia groaned when his mouth was finally sucking on one.

"It's you who needs to shut up" he smirked as her hand skimmed his head and she relished in the feel before he tended to the other one.

"Fuck Hap. I need you inside me" Mia lustfully stated and pushed him back to stand. He pulled her yoga pants off along with her panties and smirked stripping himself. He felt her mouth around his aching member and groaned as he thrust into her.

"Oh shit that feels good baby. Don't stop" Mia moaned as she gripped Happy's shoulder. He began thrusting into her effortlessly. As her moans filled the air bringing them closer together Happy tried his damn hardest to hold on but her tightness around him and the space between them sucking him in he came with a grunt as she did.

Their first round was mind blowing. They'd never gotten off that fast but with Mia's hormones raging she couldn't help the orgasm that ripped through her body causing Happy to cum.

"Shit that was fast babe" Happy growled "Not done with you yet" he stated with a grin and thrust into her again.

-o0o-

Happy woke up the next morning with a groan. He'd spent most of the night showing Mia how much he wanted her. Wanting to go another round now he smirked and dove under the covers. They'd showered early in the morning with him holding her up as she worked on his hard on. He ran a trail of kisses over her protruding belly before reaching his final resting place. Parting her legs slowly he trailed kisses along her inner thigh causing her to stir. Before finally taking her again with his mouth he looked up to see she was waking up. He held a firm hand on her belly as he started devouring her core. She tasted like nothing he'd ever had before.

Going down on Mia was something he never shared with another woman. He only ever went down on her and she knew it too. Her soft moans came to life as he ran his tongue along her wet folds. He could feel she was coming close and wanted to feel her cum around him. He smirked when she huffed but got up to be taken from behind.

Happy pulled Mia in for a passionate kiss as she lined him up at her entrance before he drove himself in to her wet folds. Groaning at the tight, wet sensation, he wrapped one tattooed arm around her breasts softly as the other hand went to her clit. He loved teasing her and kissed her shoulder blade as she came around his aching member screaming in pure bliss into the mattress as she gripped the sheets. He thrust a few more times to get his release before he came inside her and fell on top of her.

"Fuck Hap. You know how sensitive I am right now?" Mia asked after he rolled off her and pulled her in.

"Yep. And I ain't sorry about it either" he stated with a grin and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I need to get up" Mia stated softly as she got up.

"Why?" He rasped pulling her back in.

"Cause Hap, I have responsibilities that includes waking up to my three year old daughter."

Happy groaned and flipped back in the bed. "Fuck. Cock blocker" he rasped causing her to elbow him in the stomach.

"Don't call my daughter that. She's no cock blocker Hap. Your just horny as fuck" Mia stated as she stood. Now slowly roaming the room for some clothes she needed a shower before her baby girl wakes up for the morning.

"Well now you have to make up for it."

"What?"

"How much you can prove your inner man self?"

"The hell you talking about?" He asked knowing it wasn't good for him.

"Because you missed the first six months of the pregnancy, you get the luxury of cooking breakfast."

Happy raised a brow looking at her. "Your serious?"

"Yep" she stated before tending between his legs. Happy smirked and pulled her leg over him as he laid back which forced her to lay with him.

"What does my babe want?" Mia smirked and kissed his tattooed chest.

"You know what? Never mind. I need to see what's in the fridge before I can decide" Mia stated getting up and looking around for some clothes.

Happy groaned getting out of the bed and reaching for his jeans and shirt before heading to check on their daughter. Olivia was still asleep thank god so he made his way downstairs. He got going on coffee.

"What do you want?" Happy rasped as he stood behind Mia holding her hips.

"Hmm? I think I should make pancakes and a smoothie. Maybe a cheese and tomato omelette too" Mia stated with a lick of her lips.

"I saw the nurseries" Mia stated with a raised brow.

"Yeah" he answered simply.

"You didn't have anything to do with them did you?" Happy's silence answered her question and she found herself tearing up. Happy furrowed his brow and reached for her fallen tears.

"Why the tears babe?" Mia shrugged not wanting to but failing miserably at attempting to keep her tears in.

"You don't know how much this means to me Hap. The effort your putting in. Shit. I'm sorry. It's just all these hormones" Mia stuttered out.

Light footsteps padding down the stairs alerted both parents that Livy was well awake and ready to smash the day out with all her energy. Happy held his breath as she came in to view. Her long soft curly jet black hair and soft grin was all Mia. The pitch black eyes and the way she scrunched her face when she saw an unknown man in their kitchen looking straight at her was all Happy. The little girl gasped in surprise coming to remember who this was. The man from that night and the man who saved her yesterday.

Livy smiled brightly and ran in to Happy's leg hugging him tight. Mia sat down in awe as the two shared a moment of firsts.

"Olivia baby girl come here" Mia rasped softly causing Livy to pull back and look up to him.

"Heyo" Livy stated before running in to her mama. Happy grinned looking at the little girl and couldn't contain the emotions he was currently feeling.

"What's wrong mama?" Livy asked wiping a few tears away from her face.

"Mama wants to tell you something baby. You know who this man is?" Mia asked hesitantly.

Livy nodded straight away. "He the man who was here when I first came here and he save me from mean lady yeth- yes- durday" Livy stated trying to pronounce the word properly.

"Yesterday baby girl yesterday" Mia recited.

"Yesterday" Livy said on point. "He save me from mean lady yesterday" Livy stated with a smile that wouldn't leave her face. She leapt off her mother and reached for the man to pick her up.

"I'm Olivia Lowman. What your name?" Livy asked without hesitation as she sat in Happy's lap. He sat shocked however and looked up to see Mia nod in recognition.

"Happy Lowman" he rasped causing the girl to furrow her brows when he met her eyes.

"Lowman? Like me?" She questioned.

Happy shook his head no "no. Lowman like me" he rasped causing the toddler to crunch her face thoroughly confused as fuck but Mia put her out of her misery.

"Baby girl, Happy is your daddy."

Livy scrunched her face again confused before she relaxed and then she beamed. "Daddy?" She questioned softly.

"Yes baby girl. Daddy"

Livy finally glanced to Happy and a slow smile appeared on her face. "Man save me from mean lady is daddy?" Livy asked.

Happy nodded and she slowly gleamed with pure joy jumping up and down. "Daddy nice man. He save me from mean lady" Livy cheered as she reached around his neck to hug him. "Livy loves daddy" Livy whispered in his ear. Happy's eyes went wide and he glanced to Mia who heard what Livy confessed and couldn't help the tear that rolled down her face.

"Daddy loves you too baby girl" Happy rasped into her neck as he wrapped his arms around his little girl.

AU. I hope you like the story so far. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. Reviews are welcoming.


	7. Chapter 7

Same morning

After the emotional morning Happy just experienced, he couldn't hide how different he felt. The need to love, care and protect his three year old daughter and two unborn babies along with Mia who in his mind had been his old lady since the day he claimed her at that house party almost fourteen years ago. He learnt how to control his emotions at a very young age but this was a different type of hold over him.

When it was just the two of them he could be open which was the polar opposite when he was with his club.

He couldn't hide the proud grin as his daughter at her toast on his lap or when she offered him a bite which she insisted he take when he refused and how she would do certain things that reflected Mia without a doubt.

"Mama?" Livy asked after she put her glass of milk down carefully.

"Yes baby girl?" Mia was all about making sure she spoke with manners.

"I stay home today?" Livy asked hesitantly before looking up at Happy. "I not wanna go daycare" Livy pouted. Happy couldn't help but keep his laugh in his throat as he looked to Mia who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

With a raised brow to Happy, Mia chuckled. "I'm sure you can have one day off but your going tomorrow baby girl."

"Yay" Livy cheered before looking back up to her father. "You take me a ride?" Livy asked incorrectly. Happy caught Mia's eyes widening and he smirked.

"Not until your older but I can let you sit on it?" He offered instead she pouted her lip but beamed at her choice.

"I go change" Livy stated before leaping off of her father and gunning for her room.

"You know, if you give her choices your gonna be wrapped around her little finger" Mia declared. She watched as Happy stood and pulled her to stand before he cupped her face in his hands.

"Don't care" he rasped out before pulling her flush against him and kissing her plump lips. Mia moaned in to the kiss before he broke it.

"We'll see" she answered before cleaning their breakfast mess up.

"What are you doing for the rest of the afternoon?" Mia asked after they finished up breakfast.

"Got the day off but I have to head to the clubhouse later" he stated simply then glanced at Mia.

"Right. Well I need to head in to work. Do you think you can manage Livy for a few hours on your own?" Mia hesitantly asked as she wiped down to table.

"I got her. Need to spend some time with her I guess" Happy rasped deeply. He wouldn't hide the fact that he was fuckin terrified of watching over a three year old girl but something in him was telling him everything was gonna be fine.

"I mean- if you have to go to the clubhouse later I can always take her to daycare" Mia chimed out.

"I said I got her babe. Can't be that hard could it?" He asked furrowing his brow when he looked at his concerned old lady. "I promised her I'd let her on my bike anyway. That should keep her happy until you get back."

Mia could see Happy was trying to make an effort but her concerned looks were putting him off slightly and she could see he was beginning to doubt himself.

"Shit your right. I'm sorry Hap. Forget I said anything" Mia uttered out.

"Why the fuck are you still working for anyway? Your almost six months pregnant." Mia was waiting for the ball to drop. She was hoping with the little distraction he would forget but he was clued up and remembered every fuckin thing. With a sigh Mia sat in Happy's lap when he offered it out and started outlining the place mat as a distraction.

"I need the money Hap. I can't stop working and have no income. It's not cheap raising a kid let alone three. That's double the diapers and wipes and clothes. I'm just thankful I potty trained Livy early but on top of that there's the house" Mia stated. Happy could feel her stressing out and growled.

"Don't you get paid for some shit like this?" He questioned.

"Yeah but it's not enough and I'm thinking about taking extra leave when my maternity leave is up."

"I got money for the kids Mia and the house, take the leave now and have extended leave too" Happy rasped as he slowly rubbed her belly. Mia sighed deeply loving the feel of that and lowered the back of her head to his chest.

"You know how good that feels Hap…" Happy smirked rubbing a little harder which caused her to moan softly. Happy growled low and husky sending shivers down her spine.

"I want you Mia." Four simple words had her pulling back only to turn around and wrap her arms around his neck pulling them closer. Their eyes connected as he pulled her up and around to straddle him as their lips smashed together. A wave of heat rushed to her core and she needed him too.

"Mama?" Livy yelled out from the top of her lungs causing Happy to pull back when she kept up the kiss.

"Babe" Happy rasped and smirked looking at her flushed face. "Livy wants you" he stated putting her back down.

"Cock blocking little…" Mia stated before Happy cut her off with a growl.

"I can't call her that then neither can you bitch" he rasped before patting her booty.

"Mama I want help" Livy yelled out again causing Happy to smirk and pull Mia with him.

"You better fix this shit fast" Happy rasped pointing down to his thick member.

"Fix it yourself big man. I've got shit to do" Mia threw at him with a smirk.

"Your lucky the kid is in the house" Happy hollowly threatened.

"What's up baby girl?" Mia asked when she stepped inside her daughters room and spotted her trying to get out of a pink long sleeve. "Baby girl I showed you how to put these on."

 _Shit. Imma have to get used to this_ Happy thought as he watched on from the doorway after working himself down to rid himself of his erection.

-o0o-

Mia was too busy stressing over her work load that she forgot all about the extra patient that was fitted into her schedule when she waked through the doors earlier and ended up working the rest of the day in her office. When her break time came around she stepped outside of her office and headed to the cafeteria.

Mia was still a month off her maternity leave but the determination she had for working until she was due to drop wasn't planning out how she expected. What could she do about it? She was carrying twins which took more of her energy and effort so she finished up with the rest of her paper work for the day and had spoken to the head boss about taking her maternity leave earlier and to have added leave for when it gets used.

"The only condition is that you finish up work until the end of the week" Helen who was the CEO of the hospital stated. Usually she would give her workers two weeks notice but Mia looked emotionally and physically exhausted to do anything right now and with carrying twins it couldn't of helped much which is why she was giving her HOD the time she was requesting.

"I'm sorry and I know I should've given my two weeks notice in advance but this pregnancy is kicking my ass" Mia stated as she placed her hand over her belly. "This is not the same as my first time around."

"Well its to be expected Mia. Your having twins." Mia smiled politely before standing.

"Thank you Helen" Mia stated professionally.

"None thanks needed Dr. Hunter. Take it easy over your leave and I can't wait to see you back. I'll be sure to make an appearance when I get wind of you having your little ones" Helen stated knowing much like Mia, how the nurses loved gossiping about the high maintenance doctors. Mia chuckled with a nod and shook Helen's hand on her way out.

-o0o-

Livy loved every minute with Happy. Once Mia left she came running downstairs and leaping into his lap and looking up at him.

"You have lots of pictures" Livy stated examining all of his tattoos on display from his wife beater.

Happy watched as she ran her tiny hand over his left arm then looking at his right arm before looking up at him.

"They're tattoos baby girl."

"Tattoos?" She questioned to herself before looking them over again. "Tattoos" she repeated a last time before jumping off and looking at Happy with a mischievous grin that was all him.

"We go bike now?" Livy asked. Happy smirked with a nod and stood. Livy cheered with excitement and pulled at Happy's arm towards the front door. When she opened it she couldn't hide her overjoyed state and ran as fast as her little legs would take her in the short amount of distance from the house to his bike in the driveway.

Happy watched on as the little girl examined his bike and couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking. He let her continue before she tried lifting herself onto it.

"I got you baby girl" Happy rasped. He picked Livy up and got on before sitting her in front and holding her in place. Livy reached for the handle bars and pretended to ride the bike and imitate the sound of a motorcycle before she looked up at him with a pout. It was like he could read her mind and smirked.

"Not happening baby girl" he exclaimed. Livy scowled and huffed before getting off and running inside with tears in her eyes which didn't go unnoticed by the new father who was trying to work this thing out. He felt like shit and ran in after her.

"Livy?" He rasped a little loud for the three year old's liking and she ran from the lounge up stairs to her room. Happy could hear her footsteps padding along the stairs before a car door caught his attention.

Happy glared out the window in the kitchen and sighed deeply before heading for the front door.

"Hey Hap" Mia chimed out in exhaustion as she reached for a few things in the back seat of her suv. She pulled out a few of her bags that he took and a box along with it.

"Hey. What's all this?" He asked coming up behind her and taking the luggage from her.

"Ugh. I took your advice and got early leave. My feet and back are fuckin killing me" Mia replied as she began waddling inside. "Where's Livy?"

"She wanted to ride on the bike and I said no so she cried her way to her room. You should've seen her face Mia. She hates me" Happy pointed out. Mia could see he was debating with himself and furious to have made her cry but that's what her little girl did. She wanted you to feel sorry for her and give in.

"That's a good thing Hap. Then she knows she can't get away with it from you. God knows she does with anyone she meets. It shows whose boss" Mia informed after she sat down. Happy dropped the box he was carrying on the ground and sat with her.

Happy inhaled deeply running a hand over his head before pulling her in for a kiss.

"You'll get the hang of it soon Hap" Mia stated. That's what scared Hap. _Would he though?_

"I'm tired so I'm gonna lay down for a bit. You maybe wanna lay with me?" She asked with a raised brow to which Happy smirked and stood.

They made their way up the stairs which had tired her out by the third step and he stopped her.

"Back downstairs. There's a fuckin bed in a room down here. Ain't no way your walking up these things until after you've had them" Happy growled out. Mia shrunk a little but he wouldn't have it. He spun her around softly and helped her back down before sending her off to the guest bedroom.

"I'll get whatever shit you need but you ain't climbing the stairs again babe."

"Well if that's the case then go check on our daughter and see if she's asleep then come back down" Mia stated with a grin.

Happy ran up the stairs taking two at a time. He spotted Livy crashed out so he took off her shoes and jumper before throwing a blanket over her and closing the door slightly.

Happy spent the rest of the afternoon buried deep inside his old lady. It still amazed her how well she knew his body and vise versa. He would always hold off on his own orgasm waiting for her to reach her own and would come with her which was always mind blowing and full of pure ecstasy and bliss.

Happy laid in bed running his hand down Mia's back before the silence was broken with a phone buzzing. Mia sighed deeply before rolling off knowing it wasn't hers and he got up to answer it.

"What?"

 _"Need you at the clubhouse brother? Got some visiting brothers that are looking for you"_ Tig rasped.

Happy looked down at Mia and sighed. "I'll be there in a twenty" he rasped out before hanging up and throwing his burner on the bed side drawer.

"Who was that?" Mia questioned as she rolled onto her side from the pain in her stomach.

"Tig. Club shit. Gotta…" He began before she cut him off.

"Go. I heard. Could you check on Livy for me before you leave?"

"Yeah. You need anything from the room?" He asked as he peppered kisses on her shoulder.

"Just my pillow. This ones too hard oh and the strawberries in the fridge please." Happy nodded and looked down to her belly when a baby started kicking. He kissed her belly before getting up and started looking for his discarded clothes.

He was planning on getting a shower in thankful that Mia had already thrown his jeans and shirt in the wash and were drying this morning. Once he finished up washing, he reached for his boxes and made his way downstairs to get his clothes in the dryer before heading back up to check on Livy who was still asleep. He scooped her up and carried her downstairs putting her into bed with Mia who had put on a bra and panties.

After their short time spent in Tacoma he never thought he'd see Mia again. It was still a shock to see Mia in Charming let alone having had a kid with her. Not to mention another two on the way. There was no way he pictured himself being a father and he still couldn't quite grasp the thought. Something in him wanted to stay and give Livy and the two on the way things they needed but another part of him, the part that scared him, was that he might end up hurting them in the process like his asshole of a father did to him and Julia. Things never scared Happy Lowman but family would make or break a man.

He sighed deep in thought and kissed Livy on the forehead before kissing Mia and heading out.

Once Happy arrived at the clubhouse from Mia's he spotted his Tacoma brothers bikes and sighed before dismounting and getting off his bike, shrugging off his helmet and walking around his bike to meet Chad and Skip head on who were storming over to him with determination.

He nodded in acknowledgement to Chad who was more laid back than his brother whose closed fist met Happy's right cheek bone.

"That's for…" Skip began but Happy cut him off.

"I know what the fuck its for. Where's your dad?" Happy growled out without a pained look. Skip fixed his kutte and pointed behind them.

"We're in for a good night" Chad rasped catching both his brothers attention. "Sup Hap" Chad smirked. Happy and Lee were both the toughest members in the Tacoma charter. They mainly used the ring to challenge other club members over beef which was the most obvious way for these men to take their anger out. Happy and Lee would often fight each other when it came to relieving stress or anger back in Tacoma. They both had the tendency of fighters to never let their guard down or show any emotion when it came to dealing with their opposition.

Happy stood shaking his head as he chuckled and walked into the clubhouse.

Knowing he'd be challenged to the ring he walked inside and was greeted with the smell of stale beer and pussy. Upon the smell he saw a wave of his brothers kuttes in all directions. Some playing pool while others were getting lap dances and crowding around a few tables playing poker. Jax was at the bar with Lee and Opie talking so he headed their way.

Jax made eye contact with Happy which caught Lee's attention and he spun around.

"You. Me ring now" Lee pointed between them two as he growled out getting up instantly and meeting Happy head on. Happy clenched his jaw with a nod and headed outside.

-o0o-

Mia woke up with a sudden jolt. Her babies were wide awake and up and playing. She couldn't seem to calm them down at all. When she flipped onto her back she felt movement on Happy's side of the bed and smiled softly seeing her baby girl lying in bed. She brushed Livy's hair from her face slowly causing the toddler to stir. Mia loved when she woke Livy up cause she was always the cuddly type of kid.

"Livy" Mia murmured as she sat up. Livy started coming to with a pout. She hadn't fallen asleep a happy kid so when she woke up she was still that unhappy kid.

"Where daddy?" Livy asked wiping the sleep from her face.

"He had to go out a for a bit" Mia answered.

"Good" Livy stated with a pout and crawled over to her mama. "Daddy men mama. He not let me ride bike" Livy stated.

"Daddy's not mean baby girl. Something could happen if you ride with him. He's only looking out for your safety baby girl." That seemed like a big sentence but Livy understood what Mia was saying and sighed wrapping her arms around her neck and straddling her despite the protruding belly between them.

"Mama?" Livy asked after a moments cuddling with Mia.

"Yes baby girl?"

"I'm hungry"

"Me too. Should we go see what I can cook up?" Mia asked. Livy nodded eagerly and leapt off of Mia before running out and into the kitchen. Mia reached for her discarded yoga pants and shirt before heading out after her energized daughter.

Mia had carefully selected what they were gonna have for dinner and got started on it. Choosing mince she decided on making nachos after having all the ingredients. She was craving mince right this minute with lots of cheese so no better than to make the Mexican dish.

A knock at the door silenced both girls and they looked to each other.

"I wonder who that is. Don't touch anything else baby girl. Mama will be back" Mia stated. Mia and Livy were in the middle of making m&m cookie dough that Livy chose for her 'dessert' while Mia still had to bake Churros which was what she was also craving.

Mia waddled into the foyer and checked the peep hole before opening the door with a smile.

"Hey T. Come in" Mia offered. She walked in before Tara and the boys making her way in to the kitchen. "I cooked up a bit too much mince so your more than welcome to stay for dinner. Which by the way, what brings you by?" Mia questioned.

"Thanks Mia" Tara chuckled. "I just got off work and thought we could catch up but stepping over the threshold had me drained and completely exhausted."

"We'll go lay down. Dinner isn't that far away. Boys why don't you come help Livy with the cookie dough? She's shaping them right now" Mia asked. Livy and the boys greeted in kiddie lingo before the boys washed their hands and started helping out.

By the time the cookies were in the oven Mia was dishing up three plates with small portions for the boys and Livy and two plates almost the size of platters for herself and Tara and plated them on the table.

"Abel can you go wake mommy up please?" Mia asked. Abel nodded vigorously before coming back moments later with Tara in toe.

"Smells divine. What spices are in it?" Tara questioned. Mia beamed like a kid at Christmas and started going over her recipe full of spices as they ate while Livy and the boys chatted amongst themselves. They caught up a little with a few laughs and Tara asking how Happy went with the news of finding out he was a father.

"He's been good so far. Made Livy cry when she wanted to go for a ride. He was completely shattered Tara you should've seen his face" Mia chuckled as she told her story.

"Seriously? If my daughter asks the same of her father I'd be rolling my eyes cause she would get whatever she wants" Tara stated. It was more than likely gonna be true because their unborn baby would have her fathers heart.

Once dinner was finished the cookies were ready. Tara set the kids up in the lounge while she and Mia got to putting the dishes in the dishwasher. Mia was still hungry for her Churros and started prepping the pastry.

After eating the sweet snacks both pregnant woman laid back on the couch with Thomas and Livy curled in to Mia and Abel curled in to Tara.

"Have you thought any names for your daughter yet?" Mia asked.

"I have some names in mind but I'm definitely sure Jax would have no problem naming her. He's already got the nursery done it's amazing what a little girl who captures her daddy's heart does" Tara chuckled. "But then again it's partly because he doesn't want to miss out on this pregnancy" Tara stated as she looked from both her sons.

Mia chuckled as she brushed Thomas' hair out. "I like the name Ella. Maybe I'll name her after Happy's mom? Or Lucy… Ugh there's so many names to choose from I don't actually think I can process it."

Tara chuckled at that. "And you have two babies to name. You would think it would be easier."

"It's really not" Mia finished. They sat watching a rerun of CSI before Mia dosed off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. So this _may be_ the last chapter before the Xmas long week and New Years around the corner.**

 **Disclaimer. I do not own Sons of Anarchy and the intimidating Tattooed biker this story is based on only my own.**

Happy sat around the bar with his president and the Tacoma prez nursing their second beers for the night. The fight lasted a decent hour with the back and forth bite from Lee talking about Happy and how he just fucked her when he wanted and felt like it. Happy knew the words aimed at him were to get him amped up and it was working. Happy fought with his best right hooks until Lee went tumbling down. In the end after being batted and bruised, Jax ordered Bobby to end the fight. Lee stood before Happy with a serious face before it softened and they hugged it out like the loving brothers they were.

A phone call silenced the surrounding brothers around Jax who stood without hesitation to answer the incoming call. Moments later when Jax emerged from the back he gathered up all his guys.

"That was Marcus. Wants to meet out on the docs in Stockton. Shouldn't take too long. Chibs, Tig, Bobby and Juice. Your all with me. Hap stay back and get cleaned up."

"You need my guys with you Jax?" Lee asked as he wiped the sweat mixed with blood from his face.

"Nah. We should be good. Just keep your phone on" Jax ordered as the guys started making their way outside.

Happy nodded and inhaled sharply before looking at Lee who nodded in understanding. They both headed for their dorms where Happy reached for a few clothes and took a shower. He knew claiming his girl and kid was a huge responsibility and inhaled deeply. Things were looking up for him if he saw it the right way. Being a killer and having a weak spot for loving someone was a huge risk. Sooner or later word would spread and all his enemies would know but he wasn't willing to take that chance. He would die fighting if anyone was to ever harm his family.

Happy decided on packing his bags and collecting his toiletry shit before swiftly moving out of his dorm and past what brothers from Tacoma were at the bar or playing pool and headed outside to saddle his bags up. He wasn't gonna spend the rest of his nights in the clubhouse when he had an old lady and kid at home. If he wanted to prove himself to Mia then this was the way to do it. Once he finished saddling his bags up he headed back inside and yelled out for a beer before taking a pull.

"You good brother?" Vince rasped before he took a pull himself. Vince was part of the Tacoma chapter who was patched in not long after Skip, Chad, Kozic and Happy himself.

"Yeah" was the only one worded answer he got. Vince knew better than to ask about the bags and hid his smirk.

"Your lucky you and Lee hashed shit out in the ring" Vince stated after the silence began to kill him.

"Makes you say that?" Happy scoffed out with a scowl.

"Half the charter wanted to come down and beat the shit out of you. Fuckin with our girl Hap" Vince exclaimed shaking his head in the negative.

"Our girl? She's fuckin mine and everyone knew it. What I do and what she does is no ones business but ours" Happy roared out in anger. He stood and reached for the bottle of jack behind the bar and downed almost half of the full bottle before looking around at the five Tacoma members that came down. "You should all know to keep your opinions to yourselves when it comes to a member and his old lady" Happy growled out.

"Calm down brother. Everything's been dealt with. Just know you won't be getting off lightly next time" Lorca stated. Happy glared at him before looking around at Lee, Chad, Skip then Donut and huffed. Walking out of the clubhouse in anger, he needed a ride to clear his head. He strapped his helmet on and straddled his bike before roaring it to life and ripping out of the compound ignoring Chad who was the most softest but toughest brother in the chapter.

Happy rode out of Charming at a rippling speed. With no destination in particular, he just rode out. Letting the road clear his mind of everything that happened over the past two days.

The only mistake he ever made back when they were together was that he never officially claimed her. She didn't have his mark or anything that represented him in the club which was what drove him to riding out of Charming.

-o0o-

Lucy had been at Mia's most of the evening after the fight ended. There was no doubt in Mia's mind that she was hiding something and she didn't know if it was for her own good or not. When Lucy put Livy down for the night in the guest bedroom that had become her new one until she gives birth Mia was determined to ask what she was doing here. It wasn't that she didn't like it because she did. It was that Lucy never called before she came down. It was just suspicious. Something also told her it had to do with her man and her father.

"Mama, don't get me wrong, I love you being here and everything but-" Mia began before Lucy cut her off.

"Your wondering why I'm here out of the blue" Lucy stated. When Mia nodded Lucy stood and crossed the small distance between them and sat down beside her heavily pregnant daughter.

"If I had my way baby girl, I'd have kept you in Tacoma with me when you came up to visit last. Your father is not coping well with the lies Mia so he came down to hash shit out with Happy" Lucy stated honestly.

Mia's eyes went wide before Lucy saw them glimmering from the light off the tv.

"How?" Mia asked which was a stupid question knowing the only way the guys dealt with shit like this. Lucy raised a brow to that questioned and sighed deeply.

"I never meant to lie mama. It was just easier to keep the secret rather then let them tear me apart" Mia whispered.

Lucy inhaled deeply and closed her eyes for a moment in thought. She wouldn't dare tell her daughter what she truly thought about that.

Lucy thought Mia was being selfish. Having blocked everyone out of her life from when she could remember, around four years ago before having her first child. That was selfish in Lucy's eyes, not to mention this pregnancy and having to hide the fact that she moved down here for the job. Well, maybe it was part of that opportunity.

"Mia baby, I'm going to tell you this once. If ever you lie again, or hide something as huge as this…" Lucy began as she rubbed the growing belly. "Then there's a high chance things won't ever turn out how you want them. You can't live in the vague or in fear of the what ifs or heartbreaks baby girl. He's loved you since before you even got together and he'll love you forever. Adding kids to the mix would make him love you more. He'd realize it sooner or later" Lucy confessed. Mia let another tear fall and leaned in to her mothers shoulder.

"How was he when it ended?" Mia whispered as her voice broke slightly.

"Good. Had a few bruises from what I could tell but he should be good."

"And daddy?"

"He's fine baby girl. When I left they were talking to each other which was a good sign. He should make an appearance tomorrow" Lucy exclaimed as she pulled Mia to sit up. "Which by the way, it's getting late. I think I'm going to head out."

"What? No please stay. There's a spare bed upstairs" Mia pouted.

"As much as I want to baby girl, I've got to do my duties as an old lady. With Tara in the same condition as you, someone has to be up for the guys. I'll drop by in the morning after breakfast with some things" Lucy muttered. When Lucy saw Mia starting to stand she shook her head and forced her to sit.

"I can walk myself out Mia. Just stay siting. Do you need anything before I leave?"

"No. I'm just gonna lay here until Hap gets back" Mia stated. _If he comes back_ she thought.

-o0o-

Happy didn't know what the time was when he came rolling through the door. He dropped his saddle bag on the ground and shrugged off his kutte before taking off his boots and throwing his weapons above the refrigerator before picking his bag back up and heading upstairs.

He momentary furrowed his brow seeing Mia's bed unmade from earlier and remembered he ordered her into the guest bedroom. He checked in on Livy who wasn't in her room and smirked. He made his way downstairs and to the guest room before stopping short. Livy was in bed but no Mia.

"Heard you pull in" Mia rasped sleepily behind him causing Happy to jump slightly.

"Shit Mia. The hell are you still doing up?"

"Waiting on you. Are you okay?" Mia asked as she closed the distance between them. She took in his injuries and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

"Your good Mia. Ain't nothing I couldn't handle. Had to happen" Happy rasped as he closed his tattooed arms around the small petite brunette.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Yeah but I can't sleep now. I swear they're fighting to see who can kick the hardest against my organs. It's fuckin killing me Hap" Mia stated. She was on the brink of tears with the pain and he inhaled deeply. Her emotional state wasn't something he ever had to deal with but he would be an asshole for not tending to her needs. He pulled her with him to the lounge and sat down before pulling her in with back against his chest on the large eight seater L shaped sofa.

Happy wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer before he started massaging her belly with the palm of his hand. He used his other arm for her pillow and peppered soft kisses on her collarbone.

He could feel the babies begin to calm and heard her sigh in relief.

"Don't stop baby" Mia moaned. Happy picked up the movement and applied a little pressure before she finally relaxed in his arms. She could feel his erection digging in to his back and slowly sat up to tend to his needs.

"You don't have to babe" he rasped seeing her exhausted state. Mia frowned but didn't give in and waited for him to sit up before unbuckling his belt and releasing him.

"I need to Hap" Mia stated. She looked up at him with fear of the unknown which could only be seen as insecurity. A big wall was building up and he could tell she was beginning to doubt herself with the way she looked so he best thought to give her what she wanted. Instead of getting some himself, he stood up and pushed her hands away before standing her up and pulling her flush against him. One hand rested on her belly while the other tangled in her hair pulling her close to him. His tongue danced in her mouth and he could tell she was shocked from the force of the kiss. He growled and ran his hands up and down her body sending shivers down her spine as he tried getting her to relax a little. After a moment of controlling the kiss, she welcomed him with open arms.

Mia fell back onto the couch as his hands travelled over her belly. He hooked his fingers into her boy shorts and pulled them down.

"Your soaked babe" Happy rasped deeply sending shivers down her spine once again. He laid her down properly and positioned himself between her legs before devouring her sweet sex. Giving her pleasure with his mouth, he held her legs apart making sure not to have her close them as he slowly brought her to her orgasm.

Sweet moans of pure bliss flowed from the soft and innocent mouth of the women he loved so much. He wanted nothing more but to be buried inside of Mia but this was all about her. He could enjoy watching as he brought her to her climax with his mouth.

As Mia's final climax ripped through her body she sighed in a world of bliss. It was draining from the beginning and she ended up falling asleep on her side. Happy smirked as he rose from the ground and reached for the throw over behind him before climbing in behind Mia. He pulled her close and rubbed her belly again as he peppered kisses on her shoulder.

"I love you Mia" he rasped. He hadn't said those words in a very long time and it felt good.

AN I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and again this may be the last chapter for the year. If I don't post before Christmas then I hope you all have a safe and very merry Christmas and happy new year and I'll see you next year.


	9. Chapter 9

15 December 2015

The next morning Mia woke up to an empty bed feeling the aches coming on as she sat up. Her babies were having a fuckin contest seeing who could obviously kick the hardest because she realized why she'd woken.

"Calm down my babies. Mama can't take much of this shit" she complained. Pulling the sheets over her exhausted body from last nights late night activities she couldn't help but pull the sheets back over her. Her body was making her feel self conscious at the moment. She was growing by the day and could hardly fit into any of her clothes which was why she acted out last night. She needed to reassure herself and Happy that she was still the same confident woman. Happy had reassured her though taking his sweet time to please her in every way he could.

"Fuck it" she huffed out before throwing the sheets off her once again and got up to use the bathroom. Showering not long after, she managed to clear her head and get over the fact that she would be growing more and more. Once finished, the smell of coffee brought her a new sense of high and she headed for the kitchen.

"What's that smell?" She questioned to herself before she spotted Tara roaming around in her kitchen. "Hey? What are you doing here so early?"

"I'd hardly call nine early Mia" Tara chuckled. "I was just in the neighborhood so I stopped by. The boys are having breakfast. Is Livy up yet?"

"No. She's still out. She should be up soon though."

"I also stopped by to see if you can watch the boys. I have my appointment today and really could use the short break from them."

"Of course I'd watch them for you. Is Jax going with you?"

"He better be. He left early this morning but I told him about it and I keep reminding him but with all this club shit… Maybe he won't be there" Tara half sighed in frustration and anger. There was no point jumping to any conclusions until she saw him in the waiting room with her.

"Hap was gone when I woke too so it must be club shit and if he knew what was good for him, he'd be there Tara, but if he isn't I'll kick his ass. Pregnant or not."

"I know. And this means so much to him so I'm just gonna wait and see how today plays out before I do anything" Tara exclaimed as she fixed herself a plate. "Why don't you get Livy up and I'll have your guys breakfast ready?"

"Sounds great. I'm starving."

The morning went on as usual until Tara had to leave. Thomas was reluctant to let Tara giving Mia no choice but to bribe him with ice cream leaving Tara on her way.

As Tara sat up in the waiting room alone flicking angrily through her magazine and tapping away at her phone from the last call Jax missed, she was growing more enraged by each and every passing second.

"Dr Knowles-Teller?" A nurse called out softly looking around the room for the petite Doctor. Tara slumped some and stood slowly before following the nurse down the corridor.

"Babe? Tara wait" the voice of her husband huffing out of breath rasped as he caught up to Tara who spun around hearing Jax's voice. She had a deadly scowl on her face. Ignoring it, he inhaled deeply before she was spinning on her heel and following the nurse again. Jax followed like a lost kid with his hands in his pockets knowing he'd be in the dog house and would have to do some deep groveling knowing her hormones as of late.

"Hello Tara. Take a seat, I'll be with you in a moment. You must be Jax. I'm Dr. Sarah Robinson" Sarah rasped holding her hand out for Jax to shake. Once the introductions were over, the doc walked out to get a few things leaving Jax with his furious wife.

Jax stood behind Tara reaching out for her hand but she glared at him and he sighed. "Come on babe. Don't be like that" Jax began. "I'll explain it later but don't shut me out because your angry with me for almost not showing. I'm here right now ain't I?" He rasped only to have Tara glaring at him again.

"Don't put this on me Jax. You should've been here holding my hand in the waiting room for twenty minutes not show up when it suits you" Tara huffed out before pulling at his hand and holding it to her belly. "Your fuckin kid is proof that you should stick around Jax because it's the last one we're ever having." The honest growl in Tara's tone told him she wasn't lying. He thought back to when she gave birth to Thomas and knew she had a hard time with him but he was trying to make it easier on her now. He wasn't behind bars so there was no need to hide from his responsibilities.

"Look I'm sorry babe" Jax rasped softly rubbing her belly before he grinned. "But if this is a boy, I'm gonna get my girl" he smirked when she huffed and pushed his hand away again before sitting up on the bed and raising her shirt.

"Okay let's get this done. Dr Knowles I see your prepared." Tara just smiled politely ignoring her husband as he came and stood by her side while the doc began with the ultrasound process.

"Baby is doing great. No signs of the CHD or any health problems." Both parents sighed in relief but there is always the possibility of late detection. "You want to know the sex right?"

"Yes please" Tara rasped out softly. She hadn't been looking at the screen not wanting to give the surprise of the baby's gender until Jax knew it first.

"Okay so the baby is… going to carry on the Teller last name. Congratulations your both having a boy" Sarah exclaimed with a bright smile. Tara and Jax were both happy but Sarah could tell they were a little disappointed. She finished off the ultrasound printing off two sonograms before handing them to Jax and a towel to Tara to wipe herself down with. "I'll give you two a moment alone" Sarah stated then left with a few notes and also to draw up the prescriptions for Tara's meds.

A part of Tara hoped that she was having a baby girl but it filled her heart none the less when she heard they were having another boy. Every night she spent wrapped in Jax's safe arms he'd always talk to the baby as if it were a girl and she couldn't help but back track on her words.

"Jax I didn't mean what I said earlier. I was just mad at you. We can always have more kids" Tara rasped softly knowing now that Jax was really eager to have a girl.

"That light threat wasn't gonna stop me from getting you knocked up again babe" he chuckled softly as he combed his fingers through his hair. Sitting down next to Tara he inhaled deeply. "Another boy" smiling all the more, he reached for Tara's hand. "Doesn't matter what we have anyways. As long as he and you are healthy and happy" Jax exclaimed.

Tara sighed in relief and rubbed her expanding stomach. "Do you have to head back to the clubhouse?" Tara asked softly.

"Not until later. Where are the boys?"

"I took them to Mia's but I was going by to get them when we were done here" Tara replied.

"Leave them there a little longer. Head home. Are you hungry? I could order you something?"

"Buffalo wings sounds amazing right now" Tara smiled already thinking instead about what she wanted. "If you don't have anything to do then, just take me to the diner. I could use quite a few things actually" Tara tried to hide her embarrassment but Jax pulled at her hands.

"All yours for the day babe. Come on." Once they were finished at St. Thomas, they headed for Joe's Diner.

After being shown to their preferred table in a far away corner Window booth they ordered drinks before the waitress who was known as Cindy left them in peace for a few moments while she let them decide on what to eat.

"Here are your drinks. Are you about ready to order Dr. Knowles?" Cindy asked while blushing at Jax after coming back five minutes later. Tara was too far into the menu that she hadn't caught the looks the waitress was giving her husband but she smiled at the distinct name given to her. She hadn't worked her ass off for ten years to be called anything less and she was grateful for the acknowledgment. It was also an honorable feeling to be known in Charming as Dr Knowles.

"Actually it's Dr. Knowles-Teller" Jax corrected smirking at Tara's reaction when he caught her eyes. Tara blushed slightly before answering.

"Uh- yes thanks. I'll have the buffalo wings with extra sweet and sour sauce… A steak and egg burger with fries, a garden salad with two garlic bread, onion rings and my own preferred grilled sandwich. A combination of tomato, red onion slices, cheddar cheese an egg thanks" Tara stated before looking up to see the woman gaping slightly at her. "What?" She practically growled out causing the girl to snap out of her thoughts.

Jax could see the shift in his wife and tensed his jaw. "Did you get everything she asked for?" He growled out causing the waitress to look straight at her notes.

"What did you want in your grilled sandwich again?" She almost whispered.

"Tomato, red onion slices, cheddar cheese and an egg" Jax answered knowing his wife was closing off at this moment. "And I'll have the same" he spat out causing Tara to snap her head at him along with the waitress.

"Okay. It shouldn't be too long. Would you like a refill?" Cindy asked looking at Tara's glass to see a quarter was left.

"No" Jax growled out before she stepped away. The waitress put down their order number and retreated.

"Get my order Jax and take it home." Tara almost whispered as she reached for her hand bag and keys.

"Babe?" He rasped softly and got out of the booth with her.

"What Jax? I can't even eat the shit I want with my husband without people glaring at me. I'm pregnant. Who the fuck looks at someone like that? Not to mention that her eyes were scanning a married man in front of his wife. All this shit seems to remind me a lot about high school now. The looks the women give you. The 'your no good for him' type of looks and I've had enough. Just wait for my food and I'll meet you at home" Tara spat out leaving him in shock for a moment. He let her walk out knowing she needed it before his glare turned to the woman who just served them walking over to him.

"I never meant to…" Was all she got out before Jax was stepping in front of her.

"It's rude to fuckin take people's orders with your mouth open kid. Next time you want to have some manners for pregnant women who order whatever the fuck their kid is hungry for. Don't think I'm leaving this here. Where's Joe?" Jax demanded. Cindy gasped in shock at the mention of the owners name and she tried apologizing.

"Please don't get him involved. I'll do anything. I can't loose this job. Please!"

"Nah kid. That was uncalled for. If you ever have a kid and someone treats you how you just treated my wife you'd no doubt be in the same position as she is. Your boyfriend would most likely do the same shit I'm doing for my old lady and you'd most likely be heading home crying your fuckin eyes out" Cindy gasped in shock and stepped aside with her head to the ground. Yeah he pretty much hit the nail on the head with that.

"Can you tell her I'm sorry. It was just…"

"A shock. Who the hell gives a shit. It's called having good hospitality which you didn't. I'm telling Joe about this but it's a warning and a wake up call. If you want to keep your job then show some fuckin manners for others much yet a well respected doctor who would one day probably save someone in your family" Jax spat out before he went in search of Joe.

Stopping first at the counter where another waitress stood minding the til Jax caught her attention and she smiled batting her eye lashes at him.

"Hey there, what can I get you?" She asked.

Rolling his eyes, he looked at her name tag that read Anna and answered. "Can I get my order to go. Number 26. And add to that list an extra set of buffalo wings" Jax asked. Anna nodded politely and wrote down the rest of the added order before looking behind her and taping it to Jax's first order. "Now where's Joe?"

"In his office sir. Do you want me to go get him."

"I did just ask where he was didn't I?" Jax growled out like it was a stupid question before he found himself walking towards Joe's office instead of having her go get him. He was pissed about how his wife was mistreated and it didn't help that she was a well respected Doctor in this town. Knocking a few times he waited until Joe acknowledged the knock before he stepped inside.

"Uh Jackson Teller. What can I do for you?" Joe was an old man now who still ran his diner with the same menu that the Charming folks just loved. He was soft and an understanding guy like Lumpy and Floyd. He never gave the club any trouble and the club never gave him any.

"Want you to give a Cindy a warning."

"What? What for?" Joe asked most likely knowing the answer but needing to be assured first.

"Doesn't have good hospitality skills old man" Jax took a seat where they spent a decent twenty minutes going over the situation. Once the problem was sorted, Jax was walking out of the office heading for the counter again.

"Your orders almost ready Mr. Teller. Just waiting on the buffalo wings."

Jax took that time to get a prospect over here to take his food home. Calling Mia's house to check on the boys, he waited until she answered.

"Hey Jax. What's up?"

"Just checking in. Are the boys okay?"

"The boys are great. Having a blast. How did the check up go? Am I going to be shopping for a niece any time soon or a nephew?"

"Can't say yet. I'll get back to you on that" Jax heard Mia pout and could see her nodding her head.

"Fine but don't leave it too long. How's Tara?"

"Good I think. Look Mia can you have the boys for the rest of the day? I'll pick them up tonight?"

"Of course. Is everything okay?"

"Not too sure yet. I'm at the diner now waiting on lunch. Are you hungry? I can get you something? V-Lin is stopping by."

"Oh yes. Fuckin starved. Can you get me…" Mia went through what she wanted before he was hanging up and heading back inside.

"Here you are" Jax inhaled the food and could feel his stomach rumbling.

"Here's the bill" Anna stated showing him the receipt before he sighed.

"One last order" he went through with ordering what Mia wanted along with three kids snack lunch boxes with orange juices just as V-Lin stepped inside the diner. He fitted the bill before heading out.

"Babe?" Jax rasped stepping over the threshold of his and Tara's home. He could hear the tv going in the lounge and sighed deeply. "Drop the food in the kitchen then get back to the diner and wait for Mia's order. Take it to her house then head back to the clubhouse" Jax ordered while shrugging off his kutte and dropping his weapons on the top of the fridge.

"What took you so long?" Tara questioned wrapping her arms around Jax's front from behind. Jax smiled softly and leaned back before turning in her arms.

"Ordered extra food for Mia and the kids. We have the rest of the day to ourselves babe" Tara smiled shy into the crook of his neck as she kissed him softly and reached for his shaft.

"Babe?" He growled lowly capturing her mouth with his. Cupping her face softly he pushed her back against the wall taking full advantage of her state.

"I need you Jackson" at her soft moan, he was over.

Tara had told him after she found out about being pregnant when he was hesitant to sleep with her, that it wouldn't harm the baby if they were sexually active and that it would be safe for both her and the baby so he was always more gentle and attentive as to how he treated her in bed.

Picking her up off the ground he wrapped her legs around his waist making sure he wouldn't drop her as she attacked his neck and carried her to their room as he stripped her of the clothes separating them. Once Jax had her safely on the ground in their room he took over control of the kiss making small groans seep out of her mouth like how he loved. Skimming his hands over their unborn baby he couldn't help the smile before bringing her close to him by the waist. Tara tried prying Jax from his clothes but he swatted her hands away and pushed her back on the bed. Pulling at the hem of her yoga pants, he brought her panties along with them before he hovered over her hungrily taking her mouth with his. His tongue invading her mouth with desire for only her.

"Love me Jackson" Tara moaned out. Jax pulled back to tear away at his clothes while Tara missed the short contact, her hands working her up but before she could find her first release, Jax had replaced her fingers with his mouth. Attacking her sweet core, he devoured in her sex, suckling hungrily at her clit working her over before she came under the flick of his perfect tongue that brought her first release. Tara moaned in delight gripping the sheets as her feet curled in pleasure before he was pulling back and she was turning on her side. Jax stood to fall in behind Tara and he raised her leg draping it over his and let his hand drift to her clit while she placed him at her entrance.

Tara was growing sexually frustrated, needing him now and huffed before he thrust hard into her.

"Oh shit Jax. So good baby" Tara moaned out lying her head back against Jax as he pounded into her from behind. "Don't stop" she purred out. Jax gripped her hips thrusting into her at a slow speed while picking up her leg a little so he could hit the spot he loved so much. "Shit baby I'm-" Tara rasped out picking herself up slightly to grip the sheets again.

"Cum for me babe" he rasped into her ear as he bit lightly into her shoulder. Wrapping the arm under Tara around her he brought her to the finishing line as he worked her clit over. He could feel Tara shuddering under his touch before her walls were clenching around him causing him to slowly thrust in and out letting her enjoy her orgasm before he sat her up and laid down on his back. "Ride me babe" he rasped softly as he cupped her face. He could see the lust in Tara's eyes but she was shaking her head no hesitating as she bit on her lip nervously.

Tara sunk down on him slowly gasping while he filled her again before she felt his hands roaming her body. She started slowly working herself up before she was picking up the pace rocking her hips. Jax watched as his old lady kneaded her breasts sending moans from her mouth before he pulled her down to claim her mouth. The bulge between them wasn't as off putting as he first thought it would be but he loved the feel of it. Knowing that they could create something like this from being together was a pretty cool thing to experience. It was also the first pregnancy he experienced and it was fuckin mind blowing having her jump him any time she wanted him.

Tara pulled back gasping for air as she worked her hips the right way causing Jax to sit up and claim her breasts. Tending to each one with care he pulled her back down and claimed her mouth again while he held her hips and thrust up into her. Her soft moaning and sharp intakes of breathes told him she was coming again so he picked up the pace until he could feel her contracting around him. Wrapping his arms around her waist he thrust deep inside her letting himself feel the vise like grip she had on him as her moans became a purr.

Flipping them over, he hovered over her flush body with both arms at her side holding him up. Claiming her mouth, he slowly thrust into her again, this time taking his time to explore all of her. Taking a nipple in his mouth, he playfully nipped at the sensitive bud making sure he didn't crush her or their unborn child. He had held off long enough to get her off a few times. He could feel himself crossing the finish line as Tara clawed up and down Jax's tattooed back causing his muscles to stiffen as he felt his release coming.

"Come with me babe" he rasped into her ear sending shivers down her spine as he reached between them again and tended to her clit. Tara gripped Jax's shoulders as her orgasm ripped through her body causing her to scream out a string of curses and Jax to cum along with her. He carried on his deep penetration loving the feel of her tightness around him as he peppered kisses anywhere he could.

Slowly pulling out of her, he rolled off of her exhausted body as they caught their breaths. Chests rising and falling as they gazed up at their ceiling before he pulled her into his side.

"I love you Tara Grace Teller" Jax rasped. Gazing deeply into her soft green eyes he always got lost in she smiled pulling him in for a kiss.

"I love you too Jackson Nathaniel Teller."

-o0o-

"Aunt Mia where's my mommy?" Abel asked after coming to sit with her. Abel, Thomas and Livy had spent the whole day outside playing in the garden and eventually making it under the sprinkler after begging Mia if they could have a swim. They were currently sitting watching some cartoons eating popcorn Mia had made not long after dinner and she was also curious as to where her best friend was.

"I'm not sure baby. Why don't I call daddy and see where he is?" Abel nodded softly as the tv caught his attention again. Mia slowly got up checking Livy and Thomas over who were curled up together on the two seater love seat and she smiled softly.

She reached for her phone and headed outside but stopped short hearing her mans bike rumbling as he neared their house. Forgetting all about the call, she headed out to meet Happy.

"Hey baby" she rasped out just after closing the front door behind. Happy grinned as he checked out his pregnant old lady in all her beauty. Scooping her up in his arms, he picked her up off the ground and sat her on the railing of their wrap around porch and parted her legs as his hands gripped her hips to keep from falling.

Attacking her neck as a way of greeting Mia chuckled pushing him back to calm him down. "Where'd you get to this morning?" She asked as she raked her hands over the side of his head.

"Club shit. Had to handle it. Kid asleep?" He rasped deeply.

"Yes and for the last time, she has a fuckin name" Mia snapped out playfully as she swatted his hands away to stand back up and announce "but we have the boys which by the way… Do you know where Jax is?"

"Fuckin cock blockers" he growled under his breath. "Haven't heard from him since before noon. Tara had that appointment which had him running out forgetting all about it."

Mia snapped her head up to him and narrowed her eyes. "Don't be like that and you better not ever miss a single appointment of mine because you'd be in the dog house for sure" she stated seriously. "He's probably making up for it. Livy and Thomas are asleep but Abel's still wide awake. I made a plate for you so just heat it up. I'm gonna lie back down with Abel" Mia exclaimed as she pecked him on the cheek before heading inside.

Happy checked his time on his burner and saw it was going on eight. With a knowing grin, Happy called his president.

-o0o-

After a late lunch Jax spent the rest of the day holding his wife in the lounge as they watched a few movies before they drifted off to sleep. What brought him out of his almost four hour sleep was his burner ringing and he shot up.

"Shit" Jax exclaimed as he answered the call.

"Sorry brother… Fell asleep. I'm on my way" Jax rasped as he stood carefully placing the still sleeping Tara down on the couch.

"Don't worry about it pres. Leave them here. Mia said Thomas is asleep. Abel should be on his way. Thought for sure you'd be in the dog house" Happy rasped with a chuckle.

"Thanks bro and I almost was until a certain waitress lost site in her job obligations. Pregnancy hormones…" Jax rasped with a chuckle.

"Tell me about it" both members chuckled at that knowingly while Jax leaned against the archway into his lounge watching as his pregnant wife laid peacefully asleep.

"Did everything go good today?" Jax asked now leaning to more of a hot topic. Since the meet with Alvarez yesterday about the IRA, it was safe to say the Sons were out of running guns. The IRA wanted the reassurance that the so called wet backs would be able to manage their supply and deal appropriate just as long as the Sons kept it their business for a few more months until everything was up and running like business as usual.

"Yeah. Chibs dealt with it in a respectable way. Made it clear that we were just there for precautions. Alvarez understood though" Jax nodded even though Happy couldn't see him.

"Right. That's good then. Catch me up on it when I come by" Jax stated ending anything club related.

"Will do. Later prez."

"Tell Mia to give the boys a kiss from me and Tara" Jax stated simply "later brother." Both Jax and Happy hung up before Happy retreated inside and headed for the kitchen to heat his plate up. Once he was finished his dinner he headed for a shower to clear his head before he scooped both Teller boys up and carried them to his and Mia's room upstairs. Placing them into the bed he smiled softly before closing the door and retrieving his little girl who was away with the fairies. Kissing her forehead once he tucked her in, he closed her door leaving a gap before heading back downstairs for his girl who was fixing the couches.

"Leave that shit. Go to bed" Happy ordered.

"Really?" She pouted annoyed at the sight of her lounge right now. It was her first instinct to clean up when she woke but the look on Happy's face told her not to argue and she was feeling exhausted so she didn't put up a fight. Happy turned out all the lights after setting the alarm and followed Mia.

Crawling into bed she found comfort in her pillow as Happy got in on his side of the bed.

"Heard what you said last night baby" Mia confessed. She had loved hearing his confession.

"What was that?" He rasped pulling her into him from behind.

Mia rolled her eyes knowing he wouldn't say it until she does so she flipped over to gaze into his jet black eyes. "You told me you loved me" she stated simply, playing at the soft skin behind his ear again.

"Wasn't lying babe. I do" he rasped softly before cupping her face and pulling her closely to him.

"Well I love you too."

"I know. Have known for fuckin ever" Mia chuckled softly and swatted at his shoulder causing him to erupt in laughter.

"You can be so full of yourself sometimes baby" Mia giggled when he slapped her ass.

"Ain't nothin but the truth babe. Come here" he rasped rolling onto his back and pulling her along with him to straddle him.


	10. Chapter 10

AN. So here's my version of the club going legit and after all the chapters that don't talk about the club and also Lyla, I thought it was time to write about them. It took a while to get the club straight and in my head they've been out of guns for six months they just had to keep things running smooth with the hand over and everything. To be honest I actually have no idea why it took almost a year and a half for the club to get out of guns but all things take time don't they? Anyways, here goes the next chapter.

After Jax had picked the boys up, he got a brief run down from Happy but called for church later in the afternoon.

"Babe Mia and Lyla are gonna drop around today. They wanna know what we're having and wants to go shopping later" Jax stated as he saw his wife eating a mixture of a club sandwich and peanut butter and jelly on her spoon in the lounge while carrying in the boys overnight bags in.

"Mommy" both Abel and Thomas cheered as they came running inside. Tara wore a bright smile.

"God I missed you two. Give mommy some loving" Tara rasped as she expanded her head out for them to kiss her cheek. Beaming as both boys kissed her cheeks at the same time, both boys curled into her sides.

"We missed you too mommy" Abel rasped as he held his small open hand out over her belly.

"Did they say what time?" Tara asked referring to his previous statement.

"Before lunch." Jax watched as his boys huddled into their mother and couldn't hide the grin as they held her possessively.

Abel lowered his head to her belly and giggled at the soft kicks he was receiving from his brother causing Tara's heart to melt. She remembered when Thomas used to do that and Abel would react the same way.

"Baby brother right mommy?" Abel asked as if he knew he was gonna be having another brother soon. Thomas looked up curiously as he copied his brother with his hand spread over her belly and she smiled.

"Baby brother Abel" Tara replied. "Why don't you both make mommy warm and cuddle into me more? Baby brothers cold" Tara whispered before catching the site of her husband gazing over them. She smiled warmly and pulled Thomas onto her more and patted the room next to her. Grinning from ear to ear he swiftly crossed the room and scooped Thomas up before wrapping his arms around his family.

"I'll have Oliver tail you three." Tara nodded softly and leaned into him more. Oliver was a the latest prospect. "Love you babe" Jax rasped kissing Tara's crown as he sat back and enjoyed his little family moment.

-o0o-

To say that getting out of guns was a walk in the park was a major understatement. It was far from that. It had taken two years to finally get out of guns. With mind games and the unruly decision of the Irish kings, SAMCRO had to keep handling guns for a while on the path to changing but in that time Jax had found new ventures to steer the club on the right path.

"I take it the meet went well then?" Jax asked. Looking to his left he waited for Chibs to answer.

"Aye. Both Irish and brown got what they wanted. Connor is happy so far. Hesitant but forthcoming towards dealing" Chibs answered. There was no hiding that the Irish had problems with dealing to the Mayans but they were slowly coming to the idea.

"Few more months my brothers" Jax stated causing his table to all nod in agreement. He pulled out his cigarette pack and lighter and pulled one from the box before igniting it to life.

"What about everything else?" Jax asked looking to his right hand.

Besides Redwoody and Diosa, they had opened 'Evil ink' which was a tattoo parlor that pretty much ran itself. 'Incredible designs' was the custom made designs for Harley's and vehicles along with the adjoining shop of their custom made Harley shop selling motorcycles and mechanic parts for most transport types that ran just as good and then there was the Charming gym that SAMCRO had opened up for the community free of use.

"Shops doing good. Lot of intakes from what I've seen and that was just from last months. There's also a few more people making bookings" Happy answered.

"Yeah a few guys I know are coming in from out of town wanting me to ink them" Bobby stated. Bobby had designed a few of the ink on him and he was a well known tattooist up and down the west coast much like Happy.

"That's good then. How about the Harley shop?"

"Same results as Evil ink. People coming and going. Buying a few parts for their rides, wanting designs made. Shit like that. The gym is keeping the troubled teens at bay. Half the boys are working over time to stay in shape or training to enter boxing competitions and shit like that. They take care of the place though" Juice stated. Silence along with nods came from everyone who were listening in.

"Okay boys and where are we at with the pussy?" Redwoody and Diosa had been running for almost two years and seemed to be running itself as of late.

"The books are clean. Lyla's bringing in the money from both joints. Clean girls working for her. She's a strong lady she is" Bobby stated with a nod.

"Yeah she is" Jax replied with a nod. "Everyone still good with their protection details about this shit?" Like he even needed to ask that.

"Who doesn't love pussy my pres" Chibs smirked as he slapped Jax's shoulder.

Jax was glad to have a full update on everything after only being updated briefly about everything.

"Okay boys. Is there anything anyone has a problem with?" Glancing around the reaper table with every member shaking their heads Jax nodded before banging the gavel down.

"The sundown motorcycle rally is coming up. I've got my ride sorted" Juice brought up stopping everyone from exiting the chapel. He'd been working on them for the past couple of months now and it was a completed piece that he was excited to use. It was gonna be shown off at the rally next month.

"You keeping it secret there Juicy?" Chibs asked by the sound of how Juice was secretive all of a sudden.

"Yep. Not coming out until the day Chibs" Juice grinned causing everyone to smirk at him.

"If that's how you wanna play this then, my top rocker ain't gonna be seen until the day too" Bobby grinned looking Juice in the eye as they sat next to each other.

"What? Your fat boy? Seen it already Elvis if that's what your talking about" Juice scoffed.

"Oh it's much more than a fat boy Juicy" Bobby replied with a grin. No one here new of his latest investment and he couldn't wait to see their faces when he revealed his most prized possession of all time.

Suspicious grins were sporting every members face as they headed for the bar. It was safe to say that now the club was on the right path and that things were falling into place, Jax no longer felt the weight of his kutte dragging him into the ground. It felt as light as a feather for the first time since he bore the thing his father had created and that Clay had changed into something else entirely.

"Hey Jax, you haven't told us how yesterday went?" Chibs stated as he pulled Jax into a one armed hug.

"Everything went fine. It's healthy and so far. Tara just has to take it easy" Jax declared with a grin.

"What? No gender? Come on pres I thought that's why you went" Tig exclaimed.

It is but Tara wants to wait" Jax stated simply. "I'll bring her by if she's feeling up to it tomorrow."

"Fine by us brother just as long as she comes back with a baby boy" Happy stated. They had placed all bets on the next Teller and he was sure it was going to be a boy along with Tig while everyone else thought it would be a girl.

"Darlin, line up a shot of Jameson for everyone will you" Chibs rasped looking to the crow eater behind the bar.

Jax just grinned shaking his head. "How much?" he asked.

"Hundred each" Happy smirked and took a swig of his beer.

"Toast. To our president. For turning shit around" Bobby stated holding up his shot glass. All the guys followed in suit with Jax grinning proudly.

 _I did this for you Tara_ Jax thought as he kept the proud tears at bay.

"To all of you. For being great brothers and supporting me in the change" Jax stated. Everyone cheered before they downed their shot hissing at the burning sensation.

"Now. Don't you all got shit to do? I don't think your boss would be too happy to see you all crowded around a bar taking shots on the job" Jax joked causing a few smirks to break out before everyone was heading out.

-o0o-

Gemma hissed to herself as she snapped her phone shut. From her personal source she knew now was the time to strike. After months of not showing up at the clubhouse she was ready to make her move. She no longer cared about what her actions would do and the mother Jax once knew was forever gone. Gone was the great wisdom and advice she gave other old ladies or woman simply friends of the club. Everyone would soon know the true meaning behind Gemma Morrows reason for living and whoever were to be on the receiving end would wish they had never been born.

-o0o-

"A boy? Another fuckin boy. Can you and Jax make girls at all cause I swear, it's written in the stars that only Tellers can make boys" Mia joked.

"Don't say that Mia. I still want my girl and your jinxing it" Tara replied as she pulled a cute baby jumpsuit from the rack of clothing.

"Your right. I'm sorry T. Can we get out of here now? My feet are fucking killing me and I'm sweating like a pig" Mia whined as she held herself up by the cart she was pushing and wiping at her forehead.

"What? We just got here. Our carts aren't even half full yet" Tara declared as she stopped to look in on hers.

"And I have to spoil your babies. I haven't even brought them anything" Lyla confessed as she looked to both of her best friends. "You need some maternity clothes don't you Mia?"

"Yeah I do but the heat Ly. I'm sweating in places unthinkable to you right now" Mia confessed with the most uncomfortable face causing Tara and Lyla to break out in laughter.

"Fine. Your off the hook this time but your not fighting the next" Lyla stated simply. "Oliver, can you help Mia with her things?"

"Yep" Oliver answered. They watched as Mia headed off to the check out then turned around to the job at hand.

"The joys of running a porn and escort agency" Lyla joked as she, Tara and Mia walked out of the mall with three carts full of toys, clothing and baby shit for all of their kids.

"Yeah how are you liking being behind the camera?"

"Absolutely loving it. It's all fun in games until your too old" Lyla joked. "But it beats eating pussy that's for sure" Lyla stated. Tara had long since day gotten over Lyla's choice of occupation and accepted how she provided for herself. As they came up to their SUVs parked a few parks from each other Tara could see the sadness in he best friends eyes and felt for her.

"You're a strong woman Lyla. Anyone is lucky to have you in their lives" Tara rasped softly. "Taking on two kids after their fathers death held huge responsibility and I'm proud of you. I'm proud of the woman you've turned yourself into no matter what you do for a living" Tara confessed. She had told Lyla this many times before and it always touched Lyla's heart to hear the one time high maintenance doctor who talked down on her be so kind with loving words.

Thee were no words said from Lyla as she pulled Tara in for a hug. They embraced for a long moment before Lyla pulled back smiling.

-o0o-

Jax sat at the bar with Happy nursing their first beers for the afternoon. He played at the label on his beer before looking side ways at his SAA.

"You know… Never thought I'd see the day we become legit brother. How do you feel about it?" Jax asked curiously. Happy furrowed his brow before turning in the stool to face the bar.

That was a deep question where Happy would have to share some feelings but in all honesty, Happy wasn't as far of about thinking that too.

"Didn't really matter to me what way we went. Legit or not. I was prepared to go down by bullets or whatever else that comes at me" Happy stated simply. Happy was a true brother. One that would forever protect his family until his last dying breath. "But now, having a bitch of an old lady and a kid, along with a few more popping out soon, I'm glad we went this way. Won't be in the firing line that much and we're making a difference in Charming" Happy declared.

In all honesty, Happy had joined the club all those years ago to be apart of something in the making. Something that would change the lives of others and when he joined SAMCRO, he didn't see any of that. All he saw was blood that he in some sick way craved. It was the killer in him. He still craved it now but it wasn't a drug to him like it was when Clay ran the club.

Jax knew by his silence that Happy wasn't gonna share anything else so he nodded and patted his brothers shoulder.

"I'm gonna head out. Enjoy your night brother" Jax rasped.

"I'll come with. Don't really feel up to partying" Happy stated causing Jax to smirk. "Don't give me that look. I'm going home for the same reason as you asshole" Happy grinned when Jax just shook his head smirking.

Once they said their goodbyes they were heading home to their old lady's for some much needed loving.


	11. Chapter 11

Two weeks after the club started turning legit, Mia appeared a lot more around the clubhouse with Tara who was finding every minute of her spare time to jump her old man.

Of course, being the horn dog that he is, Jax never failed to appreciate his wife's high sex drive but at some point, she started draining him out, though he'd never admit that out loud.

When the smell of stale pussy, booze and smoke filling the surroundings in the clubhouse began to make Mia feel nauseous, she'd remain in the office or outside.

She was currently finishing up with the paperwork in the office when an overly expensive clean Red BMW convertible rolled into the compound, parking right in the middle of the lot as if they owned the fucking place.

"What the fuck?" Mia thought out loud as she watched two women get out of the car.

The deep red tight dress really brought out the red haired hair color. She wore painful looking strappy black seven inch heels that caused Mia to wince internally. The sight of the heels made Mia's feet ache as she imagined the pain she'd be in, seven and a half months pregnant and walking around in bitch heels. She took in the woman next to red, a blonde woman that looked almost too comfortable where she was, thick amounts of make-up reflecting in the sun as Mia advanced on them and she could distinctly smell something off about them. As Mia came to a halt in front of them, she noticed the wrinkles adorning blondie's caked face and had to stifle her chuckle.

 _No amount of makeup will rid you of your wrinkles honey._

"I help you darlin?" Mia asked stopping the two from advancing on the clubhouse.

The blonde swung around and looked Mia up and down, not at all intimidating Mia in the least; if that was what she was hoping.

Mia immediately noticed the difference in the two women's attire. Blondie had somewhat a formal black pencil skirt that fell just below the knees and a white blouse left with the top few buttons undone showing just a little of her cleavage. Her heels weren't so painful looking and Mia assumed the jewelry around her neck and on her fingers were purchased from the op shop. "No, we're good thanks. I'm just here to see Jax and she" the blonde pointed to her red haired friend "is here to see another member" she stated.

"Why don't you stay out here and I'll go get them for you. Who are you after?" Mia asked with a fake smile.

"Happy Lowman" the red haired stated simply as she took in the expectant mother and ran a hand over her slightly visible baby bump. Mia gasped in shock and stood silent for a moment before she stepped into the clubhouse.

She found herself hyperventilating as she held herself up which caught Bobby's attention.

"Mia girl? Are you okay what's wrong?" He asked rubbing her back to help her breath.

"I-" she began but she couldn't seem to control her breathing as she saw her worried old man advancing on her.

"Babe? What's wrong?" He asked as he helped her to sit down. Kneeling between her legs, he captured her face in his hands but she swatted them away causing his brows to furrow.

"I could ask you the same thing Hap. There's two sluts outside asking for you and Jax and one looks very fucking pregnant to me!" She practically roared in his face.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He growled out as he stood. Catching most of the members attention from her hyperventilating state, they headed out after Happy and Jax.

Happy spotted Colette Jane in all her madam glory but she wasn't who had his attention. The gash who had flung herself into his arms did.

"What are you doing here Colette?" Jax growled out. "I told you to stay away from me."

Surrounding them, the guys piled outside to see what all the commotion was.

"Awe, don't be like that Jax. Where's the old lady at?" Colette asked ignoring his threat and looking around the compound, she hadn't spotted Tara yet which was a good thing considering she wanted something from him. Raking her nails against his kutte she purred in his ear. "I can make it worth your while baby. Come on… I only need ten minutes" she suggested while biting on his earlobe causing Jax to hiss and not in the seductive way.

"Uh excuse me" Mia hissed as she pulled the gash from Happy and glared at the one throwing herself at Jax. Her hyperventilating state was now clouded by fury and anger. "He is a committed husband and father of soon to be three. I'd hate for his wife to be witness to this. If you knew what was good for you, whore, then you'd fuck off and leave my family alone. That goes for you too bitch" Mia spat out looking at red head who was clinging to her man. She felt Jax pull her arm. "Don't fucking touch me, Jax" Mia hissed in anger.

"I already made the mistake of fucking you. Was only stupid to go back a second time, I ain't gonna make the same mistake a third fucking time" Jax seethed not giving a shit if Mia was standing next to him.

"This is the old broad you slept with wasn't it?" Mia growled out. Feeling a hand on her arm, she could tell it was Happy but she pulled her hand away from him, her raging hormones focused entirely on Jax.

"WASN'T IT" she yelled out, causing most of the crowd to jump slightly. Mia didn't have to here Jax answer. She turned to the blonde with her blood level shooting through the roof at the proud grin plastered to Colette's face.

Without thinking Mia pulled her arm back, her hand balled into fists as she swung all her might into Colette's dumbfounded nose. The satisfaction of watching the blonde crumble to the ground, clutching her profoundly bleeding nose, still to shocked to register what had happened.

"Bitch" Colette seethed tending to her bloody nose.

"That's what you get when you mess with a biker bitch, you fucking whore. Your old used up pussy ain't wanted here, darlin, stick to sucking of marine's and single men you fucking homewrecking old cunt!" Mia seethed as Happy pulled her away.

Mia was far from letting go of her anger as Happy tired gently pushing her into the clubhouse to not stress out his pregnant old lady. She stood her ground, refusing to move any further

"Get the fuck off me!" She seethed and turned in Happy's loosened grip. By all means he regretted ever letting her go, cause once she turned to face him, he got the worse bitch fucking slap of his fucking life.

"Who the fuck is that Happy? Is she telling the truth? Am I just your bed warmer by night and cock sucker by day?" Mia spat out. Happy was seeing instant red as he looked down on Mia's small frame. Postponing his response, Happy needed to understand who the chick was outside claiming to be pregnant with his kid.

"Juice, watch her" Happy ordered before spinning on his boot and facing all his anger out on the red head. "Who the fuck are you and why the fuck are you here?" He growled out, throwing her back causing red head to stumble.

"I- I thought this was gonna be easy. I guess it isn't. I'm only here to tell you I'm pregnant and that this is your baby. I thought you had a right to know" she stated simply as she placed her hand to rest on her bump. Mia gasped in shock as she stood frozen to her spot once again. She felt arms on her just as her legs were about to give way. Happy pulled away almost immediately and curled his hands around her neck, forcing her back against the clubhouse wall.

The gash gasped in complete shock obviously not prepared for this.

"Only pussy I've been buried in is my old lady's!" He seethed "I'd also fucking know if I cheated, which I haven't so you've got the wrong guy, bitch." He growled deadly causing the gash to crumble slightly under his deadly tone. Her look of surprise had him clenching his jaw as he felt arms pulling him back.

"I don't know what your talking about Hap. You did fuck me" There was something about her shaky response. Not the kind that insinuated fear but the kind that hinted she was lying.

Shrugging the hands off of him, he pulled her forward, then shoved her roughly back against the wall and got in her face.

"I ain't about beating on women but your pushing my fucking buttons. I'd know if I slept with you and I haven't which only means someone put you up to the task of breaking me and my family up" coming to that conclusion, he growled low enough for only her to hear. "Who the fuck was it?"

"Ge- Gemma did okay. She wanted me to come here and br-break you and your old lady up. Please don't hurt me, I really am pregnant" redhead confessed, hoping to god that what Happy just did to her wouldn't harm her baby.

"No fucking shit girl" Happy huffed out. Happy released her almost immediately and growled lowly. "Why the fuck would she…" He trailed off then looked to his Old Lady advancing yet again on Jax and Colette.

She looked to the blonde madam and raised a brow. "Your lucky I'm pregnant you old hag and as for you" Mia pointed her attention to redhead who clearly lied about her child's infidelity. "How the fuck do you know Gemma?" Mia demanded backing redhead into a corner.

"I work for Collette" redhead stated looking apologetically towards her. Redhead ignored the glare Colette sent her as she continued. "She was at the house one day and noticed me… she was wondering why, _being pregnant and all_ , I still continued to work there! I told her I needed money to provide for my kid and she offered to help me if I did something for her!"

"Knowing Gemma, this wasn't her only plan to break my family up, so what else do you know?" Mia hissed.

"I don't anything else I swear I was only told to come here and spout some shit about my baby being Happy Lowman's. Had I known that you were pregnant I wouldn't of put myself or my baby in harm. I'm so sorry about this" redhead started crying now and Mia rolled her eyes but felt sympathy for the younger woman.

"I was at least smart enough to demand a down payment before hand" red head stated fearful of what these guys could do to her.

Colette was just about to step in when Jax's burner went off causing him to reach for his phone and answer it, smiling instinctively at the caller ID.

Pulling out a cigarette from his pack, he nodded to Chibs to watch the old madam.

"Hey babe. What's up?" He asked softly, running a hand through his blonde locks.

"Jax, please tell me you have them please tell me" Tara pleaded in horror.

Furrowing his brow he looked around to the guys before answering her. "Have who? Babe what are you talking about?" He asked on full alert hearing Tara's fearful voice.

"The boys. I'm waiting at the school for them with Livy. Please tell me I'm not going crazy and that you or the guys picked them up" Tara cried out. Jax gasped in shock and looked straight at Colette. Jax knew no one had gone and picked the boys up because Tara was adamant that she pick them up with Tig.

"I'll be there soon babe. Don't go anywhere" he rasped deeply.

"Please hurry Jax" Tara cried out before he ended the phone call.

"What's wrong Jax?" Bobby asked. The phone call caught everyone's attention but his eyes were trained on Colette's alone.

"Bobby, take Mia inside and make sure she stays there" he looked pointedly at Mia with a look masking his fear. "Please Mia. Go inside and stay there. This gash clearly doesn't know her shit" Jax stated matter of factly. He was trying to contain the pain of finding out his kids were taken to prevent Mia from going into early labor knowing she was seven and a half months. With a single nod Mia glanced from the battered old broad to the red head.

"If I ever see any of you come around here again, threatening to tear apart my family for money or something that is a lost cause" Mia scoffed looking to Colette "you'll both regret it. I may be pregnant but I will hunt the pair of you down and take my sweet ass fucking time killing you both" Mia threatened dead serious about it too. When both red and blondie stood shell shocked Mia nodded proving her point and slowly retreated inside.

Once the door behind Mia and Bobby closed, Jax faced Colette once again. "Chibs, take the prospect. Tara said someone took our sons. One of you ride with him so you can drive Tara home. Don't bring her here, straight home."

"Shit" came a few of the responses from the guys. Happy was on full alert and was thankful in that moment that Jax had told Mia to go inside. His mind suddenly wondered to his daughter who was with Tara and all thoughts of staying calm went out the window as he raced for his bike. Not waiting up for his brothers, Happy ripped out of the lot heading straight for the school while Jax dealt with Colette.

"Where the fuck is she?" Jax growled.

"I don't know what the hell your talking about" Colette tried to ease her way out of Jax's grip but he tightened his hands around her neck.

"Cut the fucking bullshit Colette. You and that gash appearing up here out of nowhere. She claiming to be Happy's baby mama. This has Gemma written all over it. Dirty play now tell me where she is" he seethed. "Don't lie to me" he growled low enough "now, I'm gonna ask you one more time and if your lying…"

"What do I get out of this?" Jax scoffed as he thought for a moment.

 _What the fuck was this bitch thinking_ Jax thought. She was gambling with his sons lives right now and he didn't like it. "Don't fucking play with me. I ain't up for someone toying with my sons lives. Tell me what the fuck you know about Gemma and her malicious plan to screw her only son over and I'll let you and that gash walk out of here."

Jax could see the clear heartbreak in Colette but he couldn't care less. He screwed Tara over far to many times to even care what she felt in this moment. Nodding sadly, Colette looked into Jax's dead serious eyes and began to tell the tail before she ended in sobs.

Jax was fuming now. He had everything he wanted and he was gonna go out and get it. Releasing his grip on Colette, he glared at her in hatred.

"If you've stalled any of this bullshit plan Gemma had going then you better run for the hills. The last time this happened to me, the ones who took my son along with those who were accomplices didn't end up living a happily ever after" Jax threatened leaving Colette in complete shock as he ran for his motorcycle at the far end of the line of bikes.

 **AN. Thoughts?**


	12. Chapter 12

TARA POV

"Are you hungry honey?" Tara asked as she looked into her rear view mirror glancing back at Livy who was casually watching objects fly by.

"Yes aunt Tara" Livy stated softly. She let her feet kick against the seat as she met Tara's eyes. "We pick up Abel and Thomas right?" She asked excitedly. She loved spending time with her two cousins feeling more like a sister to them than anything else.

Tara chuckled lightly as she rounded the corner heading towards her son's school parking lot. "Okay baby and yes we are" Tara stated softly. She had high hopes of taking the kids to Chuck E cheese seeing as her working hours consisted of late hour starting and endings and whenever she had free time Jax would usually have her sitting down and taking it as easy as she could. In a way Tara hated how he was acting but then she looked at her youngest son as of late and saw the reason why he was being so careful and fussy over her so she gave into his pestering need to control her.

Tara was still finishing up at St Thomas before taking her maternity leave so she had called one of the guys saying she would pick Livy and the boys up seeing as she had finished early for the day and was able to do the pick up. She smiled to herself as her hand rested over her protruding belly where her baby was kicking softly.

Pulling into the school parking lot, Tara found two empty parks and squeezed into one and watched as Tig parked up next to her.

"Why don't we go and surprise the boys baby girl? I'm sure they'd love to see us" Tara stated as she unbuckled a beaming Livy from her car seat and helped her leap out.

Tara reached for her handbag and then locked the car.

"Want me to come with?" Tig asked as he held Livy who was holding a tight grip around his neck.

"Why not" she stated with a warm smile. As the three headed for the double door entrance into the school, little kids along with others pulling their parents along with them passed Tara and Tig giving them the double look and side way looks. She gave it right back to them though.

Yeah she was a respected Doctor in the small town and people knew who she was but knowing that their glares were fueled by rumors that spread like wildfire was what had her glaring in the first place. Tara knew that her guys were the most loyal, loving, over protective and fierce men out there that would do anything and everything to protect what was theirs. People could talk all they want about SAMCRO but Tara knew the truth and that's why she loved each and every member.

Her little stare down with a passing parent who seemed to walk a little too close to the wall holding her child away from the danger she felt coming towards her was soon cut short when a soft familiar voice rang through the air.

"Dr. Knowles… I wasn't expecting you here again. Did Abel or Thomas forget something?" Abel's teacher Mrs Courtney Harrison asked with a polite but confused look as she held her blue ring binder to her chest.

"Uh no. I came to get them actually" Tara answered just as confused.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you came to get them earlier" Courtney confessed furrowing her brows. She opened her ring binder and flipped through a few of the pages before stopping at what she was looking for. "It says you came and got your sons."

"What? That's-" she began before looking at Tig. "I've been at work all day. Did you see me personally?"

"No but the receptionist did" Courtney confessed.

"What time did this woman come and get my sons?" Tara asked in shock.

"It wasn't until after afternoon recess that I noticed Abel wasn't here which would've been 1:50pm. Why don't you take a seat inside this room…" Courtney began as she checked to see the classroom they were standing outside of was empty. "…and I'll go and get her for you. Can I get you something to drink?" Courtney asked seeing the doctor all flustered and barely holding herself together.

"No but the latter would be much appreciated thanks" Tara snapped as she waltz inside the room and took a seat at the teacher's desk seeing as it was the only seat big enough for her to sit in.

Suddenly, she began thinking the worst. "Tig… Please tell me I'm not going crazy and that what I just heard didn't just happen?" Tara asked as her breathing picked up and she started worrying more.

"Tara. Calm down. It's probably nothing. One of the guys must've come and picked them up by mistake and forgot to tell you" Tig stated although he knew as well as Tara that that was total bullshit. Tara had told Jax that she was specifically picking the boys up. Tig was just trying to reason for the baby's sake that someone came and got the boys.

"Aunt Tara I thought we were getting Abel and Tommy?" Livy asked softly as she crawled onto Tara's lap. Tara's breath caught in her throat and she tried shaking that thought away. Instead of answering the little girl Tara looked up at Tig.

"Can you take her for a minute? Get her set up with a few colored pencils?" Tara asked before looking down at Livy. "Baby girl, can you make me a wonderful colorful picture so I can stick on my fridge with every other picture?" Tara asked hopeful but Livy could see through the façade Tara had put on for her and she scrunched her face before leaping off. Tara could see the beginning of tears and knew in that instant that Livy could feel her emotions and she could no longer hold off anymore.

After thinking through shit for a moment, Tara could only see one thing. "Tig someone has to have taken them. I need to call Jax" Tara declared. Pulling her phone out, she called Jax's burner and began huffing out in terror. Suddenly history was repeating itself but Tara had to pull back from thinking that until she knew for sure.

"Hey babe. What's up?" She heard Jax ask.

"Jax, please tell me you have them please tell me" she pleaded in horror. Her hands began to shake furiously and she began checking up and down the corridor as if she would see the blonde locks of her sons barreling towards her.

"Have who? Babe what are you talking about?" He asked on full alert hearing his wife's fearful voice.

"The boys. I'm waiting at the school for them with Livy and Tig. Please tell me I'm not going crazy and that you or the guys picked them up?" She cried out. Tara heard Jax gasp in shock which caused her breath to hitch as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I'll be there soon babe. Don't go anywhere" he rasped deeply.

"Please hurry Jax" Tara cried out before he ended the call. She held the phone to her ear as it rang out and couldn't feel Tig as he shook her back to reality. She couldn't seem to pay enough attention. Her hand hastily flew to her kicking baby but it was distress that was causing him to kick up a storm and not pure joy of knowing his mother was happy at this moment.

"Tara. Shit Tara you need to breath" Tig roared out catching the teacher's attention who was at her side in an instant. "Calm down Tara it ain't good for the baby" he stated suddenly as he fought with himself in helping a distress Tara out and trying to calm the now crying Livy.

"I need air" Tara declared as she shrugged out of her coat and waddled towards the exit. She tried fighting for fresh air in the air compressed corridor but it was no use. She found the room stuffy and thick. Needing to make a quick break she waddled herself out of the corridor to the exit of the front school and inhaled the fresh air that was barely reaching her lungs.

"Dr. Knowles, calm down. Here I have a bottle of water for you" Courtney stated catching up with Tara with the receptionist in tow.

Tara sat down on the concrete step and snatched the bottle of cold water out of the teacher's hand before trusting the lid off and taking a few much needed gulps from the contents. She found herself emptying the whole bottle before she felt cool.

"Feeling better?" Courtney asked softly knowing I was probably best to keep her mouth shut while consulting a furious mother whose sons were supposedly with her.

"Much. Where's this receptionist claiming to have seen me take my sons out of school?" Tara asked.

"Mrs Teller, this is Wanda Wilson, our front receptionist, Wanda this is Abel and Thomas Tellers mother Dr. Tara Knowles- Teller" Courtney introduced causing Wanda to gasp in shock with her hands flying to her mouth in total surprise.

Being a new resident of Charming she had yet to figure out who was who. She had heard of the local MC and knew what they did but she and her best friend always lived on the edge and heard from a few people that there was gonna be a massive Friday night rage at the local MC headquarters. Once they arrived there they chatted with a few crow eaters and were told who to steer clear of. She had leant that the president and sergeant at arms were off limits to everyone but that didn't stop the crow eaters from trying to push up on either taken men and she had also been told to stay clear knowing that they were expecting fathers to be.

"I'll take it by your tone of surprise you know who I am" Tara stated rather than asked but Wanda nodded anyway.

"Your Abel and Thomas' mother?" Wanda asked needing reassurance. She felt like she was being played but she just needed to know.

"I am. What made you think this imposer was me?" Tara growled out.

"In my defense ma'am I'm still kind of new in town and she was very convincing. I moved here a couple of months ago. Her last name said it all though and from what they told me about you, I only thought she was their mother. Although now come to think of it, they did tell me you were pregnant and she was far from it" Wanda explained.

"How? Who told you about me?"

Before Wanda could answer that, Tara's attention was caught by the rumbling of multiple motorcycles entering the school parking lot. Tara watched on as Happy almost laid his bike down as he approached them.

After checking Tara over seeing that she was furious he asked "Where's Livy?" He asked frantically looking around for the boys with his daughter.

"Daddy" Livy screamed out as she demanded to be put down by Tig. Happy was at his side in seconds and scooped her up in his tattooed arms.

"Uh baby girl" Happy rasped out. He didn't know he was holding his breath until he felt Livy in his arms holding him tight around his neck. He kissed the side of her head before looking back down at the situation at hand. Tig and Chibs stood with a fuming Tara who was trying to get to the bottom of this.

"Who told you about me?" Tara repeated on the verge of destruction now. Her closed fists were turning a good shade of white and her cheeks began to grow red from all the anger she was holding in for the sake of her unborn son.

"The crow eaters. When I went to a clubhouse party a few weeks back they told me…"

"That I was a high maintenance Doctor biker bitch who doesn't suck cock for a living and doesn't sleep around with every cock she sees that way I don't fit in with them?" Tara answered knowing full well this woman wouldn't have the balls to say anything to her face like that.

Wanda could only nod hesitantly causing Tig to crack a laugh behind Tara who stood to her full height. Her death glare had Wanda stepping back a few while Chibs and Tig tried consulting Tara.

"Hey luv, I'll get Tig to ride back home with you okay? You need to keep your boy safe luv" Chibs tried reasoning but Tara's fury was clouding her need to see past the person who had impersonated her.

She had a pretty good idea on who could do such a thing and looked back to Wanda.

"I want you to describe this woman to me" Tara demanded but before Wanda could answer again, she was cut off by the rumbling of her husband's motorcycle. "ANSWER ME" she yelled knowing Jax would have her in the SUV before she could know who took her sons.

"She had black hair with blonde streaks, she looked…" Was all she got out before Tara was glaring at her husband.

Her world seemed to have crumbled around her but Chibs was close enough to stop her from tumbling over. She could hear Jax yelling her name.

"Tara stay calm, someone get her some water" Jax demanded as he pulled her into him. Wiping at her sweaty forehead, he tried holding his strength for Tara. Knowing she wouldn't be able to cope with this again had him wanting to kill the woman who took his boys from one of the three safest places they could ever have been.

"Come on babe. Can you stand?" Jax asked hoping like hell she wasn't hurting in any way.

Tara began sobbing as she grasped Jax's leather kutte. "Something's wrong with him Jax" Tara whispered so low that Jax almost missed what she said.

 _Fuck fuck fuck_ he thought and looked up to his guys "SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE" Jax yelled out as he placed Tara between his open legs and cradled her as best as he could. Holding their unborn son with bruising force as if he was willing his son to respond to him he couldn't feel much. Knowing that he usually would when Jax rubbed Tara's belly was one of the worst feelings he had yet to overcome. "Everything's gonna be okay babe. We're gonna be okay. I'm gonna find the boys and I'm gonna make sure everything's alright with my junior here" he rasped hoping it would brighten Tara up a little but all it got was more sobs and a t shit drenched in Tara's wet tears.

"Chibs, I want you to carry out whatever Tara knew here with the rest of you" Jax demanded. They could hear sirens in the distance but Jax's sole attention seemed to be on his wife. He couldn't think about anything but his two missing sons, the one that he could possible be losing in this moment and his wife.

"Everything has to be okay Tara" Jax confessed into the crook of her neck.

Tig, Chibs, Happy and the prospect stood silently in shock seeing what was about to unravel. Happy applied a little more pressure to his daughter and made sure she couldn't see any of this.

"Hap, take Livy back to the clubhouse and have Juice ready and waiting. Stay with your girls, prospect, follow the ambulance, Tig take these two inside and get what they know out of them" Chibs ordered knowing he had to pull through for his president and his old lady who were experiencing the worst possible thing in the world.

Once the paramedics had approached everything was working in slow motion. It had taken all but ten minutes for the medics to process what was wrong with Tara and Tig had everything he needed so they followed the ambulance to St. Thomas where Tara was whisked away behind a set of white blue doors limited for patients only.

"Everything's gonna be okay brother" Chibs rasped softly as he patted Jax on the back of the shoulder.

Jax nodded slowly as he stewed in his own anger and pain mixed. Inhaling deeply nothing good seemed to have come from this day.

This morning he woke up with his wife in his arms peppering kisses along his jawline before they had their early round of morning sex before he showered just in time for the boys to grace their morning. She had talked about naming their third son but Jax was against. Now though he'd give anything just to have Tara back. Just to have his wife and three sons safe and healthy and alive and kicking up a hell of a storm for their parents.

He hoped this wouldn't cause Tara any pain, or less than what she was experiencing now. He was worried sick out of his mind about Abel and Thomas who he no doubt knew were with his mother. He couldn't seem to bring himself to the decision of choosing to stay with his wife and unborn son or go out and find his two helpless boys.

He wasn't sure what was louder in this very moment. The rapid increase of his heart pounding in his chest or the one in his head.

 **An. Snap. I hope this chapter is good enough. I didn't quite get the angle of how I wanted everyone to react but it turned out good enough for me. So we all know who took the boys just to make it clear and from Tara's POV.**

 **If anyone reads my other story Baby Anarchy then I'm taking my time with that one to figure out whats gonna happen next. Give it time guys and hopefully for my sake, it turns out how I want it too. And I also have another fic going which you should all check out.**

 **Sorry it took so long too, I had accidentally exited off of word without saving which I was kicking myself for considering I was about done with that so I had to restart all over again *ugh* anyways I'd like to hear your thoughts.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN. Sorry for the long wait. I was trying to get the first part of this story going. If you haven't read it then you should. It's not crucial but it explains a lot of things.**

 **Disclaimer. I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters. Just the unfamiliar ones. Thank you all for taking your time out to read each chapter along with my other stories and to those who review.**

"Gramma I want mommy" Abel whined in the back seat looking into the rearview mirror meeting Gemma's icy glare.

"Sorry baby but Mommy's got other plans. She told me to come pick you both up now sit back and enjoy the ride. We're not that far from where we have to be" Gemma lied straight through her teeth.

-o0o-

After the short ride to St. Thomas Jax was on edge. He was clearly at his lowest. He and Tara were experiencing the worst. It was like history repeating itself but add to the mix that Tara was further along in her pregnancy and that the perpetrator of everything was his mother, he didn't know if he could handle much else.

Jax had no one to blame but himself. All he could do was hate Gemma all the more for putting them through this. He was fighting with himself in going out and finding their boys and staying here with Tara and their youngest. He knew in a way that Gemma wouldn't ever hurt her grandsons and he had to live off that hope until he saw Tara and their unborn son. Their lives were uncertain. He didn't know if he could take anyone leaving him at this point.

"Baby Teller is doing great. A little stressed from today though which is to be expected. As your obstetrician I'm sorry to tell you that your gonna be on bed rest until the birth which means you will have to ask your superior and administrator for early maternity leave. I'll also be drawing a line between your sexual activities until I see improvement." Tara inhaled deeply looking at Jax. He could see the fear but relief in her eyes hearing that their son was going to be okay but Abel and Thomas were still nowhere to be found.

"Okay. So can we go now?" Tara asked hastily. She wanted nothing more but to go find her sons.

"You may. I have another written prescription for your meds so be sure to take them. I'll also book you an appointment once every two weeks to keep track of your stress levels." Once Sarah finished up jotting a few notes down she handed Tara her prescription before sending Jax and Tara on their way.

"Babe. Your going straight to the clubhouse. The guys are out looking for Abel and Thomas so you gotta take it easy. I can't have anything happen to you both" Jax stated on the drive back to the clubhouse. Chibs had Oliver the prospect to bring Tara's Ford Edge to the hospital not so long ago.

"I need my boys safe Jackson and I don't care if she's your mother, you do what you have to do to keep our family safe. If you choose her safety over us then I don't see a future between us" Tara stated deeply. Jax looked at her in shock and gripped the steering wheel before changing course and driving back to their house.

Tara stated the hard truth but it needed to be said. She knew when the Gemma subject came up he always gave her the benefit of the doubt. It was always the same dance they had when it came to the two most important women in his life.

"Hop out" Jax rasped softly as he opened then closed his door. Heading inside with her things, he helped Tara up the pathway and steps before closing the front door. He set her things down on the foyer table and forced Tara against the wall trapping her by putting his arms on either side of her head.

"What do you expect me to do here Tara? I've already disowned her from our family because of you-"

"Don't you dare out this on me. She's proven on more occasions than one that she can't be trusted with my sons. I could list off a few things that wouldn't help her case but I won't. I won't put myself through the stress of it all."

"Your right. She's done shit. Lots of it too. The clubs turned against her. I've tried making you happy but it isn't working. You want the club out of guns… We're out. You want Gemma out of our lives… She's out. Has been for months. I haven't even heard from her because of you so don't tell me your running with my sons cause I guarantee you babe, I'll find you and when I do…" He inhaled deeply cutting himself off from what he was going to say before pulling her in for an emotionally draining hug.

"You'll do what huh? Hurt me cause I'm trying to protect my sons? Sounds like a fucking cop out to me Jax. You know what- get the fuck out. I can't look at you right now" Tara stated hating what Jax wasn't planning on saying.

"That's not what I meant Tara and you know it. I can't live without you or our sons."

"Then how do you stop this from happening again? What makes you thinks when you find her that she wouldn't try this again?" He sighed deeply thankful that in this moment, Tara was at the school picking the boys up earlier and not at the clubhouse where Colette and her groupie were showing themselves cause he was sure something would've definitely happened between them.

"Don't know babe. Let's take it one step at a time" he rasped softly before running his hand over her swollen belly. He crouched down to be level with his unborn son and inhaled deeply. "Don't give mommy too much trouble junior. I want you healthy and safe like your two older brothers will be" Jax rasped softly catching Tara's heart. The pent up anger subsiding some. She ran her fingers through his disheveled hair and pulled him up for a soft and loving kiss. "I love you babe."

"Dammit Jax. Don't do shit like that. I want you but I can't so get out of my face" Tara frustratedly stated as she ran her fingers through his blonde locks and pulled slightly to meet his eyes. "Understand?" Jax smirked with a nod and kissed her belly before standing up again and cupping her face.

"We can make up for all the sex with the next kid" Jax smirked knowing Tara would just love that dig. She swatted his arm and pointed firmly at the door.

"This isn't the time to be cracking jokes Jackson. Go find our sons and don't come back until you do" Tara exclaimed.

"I want you at the clubhouse" Jax stated.

"Well I don't wanna go there. It will only add to the stress and I'm trying my best to stay calm. I just hope that Gemma isn't stupid enough to do anything to her grandsons. That's what I'm holding onto" she declared as if she read his mind. "And I don't want to be surrounded by stale pussy and beer and hideous crow eaters just looking to get fucked."

Before she could say anything else, he was lifting her in his arms bridal style and making sure he had a hold of her before carrying her into the lounge. "I'll send a member around. Don't fight me on that Tara." Sitting her down on the long couch, he moved around the lounge collecting the throw over blanket, remotes to the tv and got her charger in case her phone died. "Answer your every call Tara. Are you hungry?" He asked while she got comfy.

"I'll just order takeout."

"Okay. I gotta go. Is there anything else you need?" He asked looking around the room before looking down at her.

Tara sat shaking her head and biting her lip. "Just my boys Jax. I love you" she whispered. He couldn't help but chuckle at her mood swings and he bent down to kiss her crown.

"I love you too babe. Don't wait up for me" he declared.

-o0o-

"Juice got any leads yet?" Jax asked taking a pull from his beer once he arrived at the clubhouse. All his brothers were there looking miserably sober and he could tell they were waiting on him.

"No. Just a waiting game."

"We went by her house. Place is still looking the same as we left it. Her clothes are still there so we got someone on the joint. Haven't heard anything from Nero which isn't surprising seeing as he couldn't wait for the out" Bobby exclaimed. They had brought Nero out a few months ago after he couldn't take the street shit and his crew doing the dirty on another crew so he took his money from Diosa and took his son and brought his uncles farm in Norco.

"They could still be in contact" Chibs thought as a suggestion.

"Juice is already running any contacts or known associates connected to her that we know of brother. We'll find them" Tig stated coming up behind Jax from the hallway.

"What are you gonna do prez? This needs serious handling so it doesn't happen again. In Gemma's condition, there's no saying she couldn't do it again. It's in her blood to have her family and if that's the only way then-" Happy rasped. Jax knew what his SAA was intending and he nodded.

Jax inhaled deeply and started pulling at the label on his beer. "Restraining orders won't cut it. Let's just cross that bridge when it comes to it okay" Jax almost growled out hating that Gemma's death sentence was even a consideration in his head.

The clubhouse grew silent as Jax took a long pull from his bottle. "Chibs, I want you to head to my house. Stay on Tara rest of you- go get some rest. Hap. I'm gonna need you here. Think Mia won't mind?" Jax asked.

"I'll stop by my house and tell her" Happy answered.

Jax nodded once before turning to the bar. "Give me the Jameson" he ordered towards the same crow eater then stood off the stool and headed for his dorm room. Slamming it shut he sighed exhaustedly and pulled his kutte off. Taking his hoodie off along the way he reached for the bottle of Jameson and took a long pull of the hard liqueur.

When one door closes, another one opens. That saying was for the worst in this situation.

He didn't know how long he was sitting in silence drinking and smoking away at a joint until he glanced over his burner seeing it was almost 2am. Deciding this time around that he needed to be there with his old lady, he took the last of the already half empty Jameson and stumbled out of his dorm and banging on Happy's door. "Hap. Get up. Need you to take me home" Jax rasped loud enough that he almost woke everyone else up.

Jax stumbled into the main room and seeing it totally deserted before heading outside and sitting down at the picnic table waiting on Happy.

The drive home was almost silent. Jax was swimming with harbored feelings that wouldn't leave him alone.

"Know I shouldn't ask this of you Hap but I need her gone. We all do. She's giving me a hard enough fucking time and she's not even in our lives anymore" Jax rasped out. Happy gripped the steering wheel while nodding. "Tara- she ain't taking this too well. I know she wants her dead. Hell I fucking want her dead after what she's pulled yesterday. But she's still my mother."

"Today with those gashes… Won't be the last time either. She won't stop until she's got what she's wanted. We know she hates Tara. Mia even more. There's no telling what she'll even do to them and that's a risk I ain't will to take. If this becomes a vote then I've got your back prez" Happy stated no questions about it.

Jax nodded with a deep sigh and looked out the window. "You know- the reason why Gemma hated Mia was cause she held my fathers heart. Gemma didn't want another kid after knowing me and Thomas had her heart defect. When JT died Gemma saw no reason to keep Mia around and pushed her out of our lives." Jax brushed his hair back from his face and leaned against the head rest on the seat. "Your lucky I guess cause I no doubt know Gemma would've taken Livy like she took my sons had she been a little older and in school. Some twisted fucked up thing in her head about taking kids from their parents."

Happy could only nod at Jax's confession knowing he was speaking the truth. Mia told him long ago how the SAMCRO matriarch treated her which was why he didn't harbor any feelings for the fallen queen. He'd do anything for his brother and his club and if that meant taking out a psycho then he'd do it.

"Wait on Chibs and you can ride back together."

Once Jax made it safely inside he stripped out of his kutte, hanging it on the hook in the foyer before heading for the lounge and spotting Chibs asleep in his recliner with the tv watching him.

"Chibs" Jax slurred out. Chibs shifted in the chair before opening his eyes and wiping the sleep from them. "I'm home now. You can go" Jax stated simply before looking down at the couch he had Tara in earlier.

"In yeh room prez surrounded by the boys things" Chibs rasped deeply with sleep still laced in his voice.

"Haps outside waiting for you" Jax stated before heading down the hallway to his and Tara's room. His heart caught in his chest at the sight of his wife surrounded by the boys teddy bears and blankets and pillows. He could tell she tried her best not to break down but it couldn't be helped with her hormones and all. Climbing into bed behind her after he stripped down to his boxes, he moved everything between them and kissed Tara's shoulder while his arm encased his wife and son.

"I love you" he whispered before sleep over took him.

 **AN. Thoughts?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer. I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters. Just the unfamiliar ones. Thank you all for taking your time out to read each chapter along with my other stories and to those who review.**

Three days had passed since Tara's scare which meant it had been three days since Abel and Thomas' kidnapping and to say Jax had had enough of Gemma's games was a major understatement. Twice around wasn't fucking child's play or a fucking game at all. His mother knew that. She was messing with his mind and heart. Unlike drinking his sorrows away and placing blame on Tara like the last time, he was out there searching for his two sons. His two sons that he failed twice at protecting from.

Jax was thankful that Tara was further along in her pregnancy but it didn't help the scare she endured.

Tara was calm about the whole situation taking into consideration that her baby needed her to stay calm and under stress. It was hard enough choosing between one sons safety and sacrificing the other two but she tried her best. Tara knew Jax was struggling enough for the both of them. She knew the boys would probably be terrified and crying for her but she had to push those thoughts back until they were safe in her arms where she'd never, ever let them go again.

She still had that hope that Gemma wasn't as crazy as she thought and that Gemma had just taken the boys to the park or something. It was the only thing keeping her from stressing out. She'd been laid up in bed for those three days while a patched member stayed on her.

Juice so far hadn't found any leads which was causing Jax to stress for the both of them. They went as far as Norco to sought out Nero to see if Gemma had reached out to him but he knew nothing. Tara hardly saw Jax at night and he was gone before she could kiss him in the morning always leaving a little note.

"Jax I think I found her" Juice practically cheered coming out from the hallway from his dorm where he locked himself inside for the past three days. It was barely 8am and the clubhouse was still dead.

"Where?" Jax was quick to ask though as Juice came up to stand next to his president.

"She passed state lines two days ago. Looks as if she's headed to Oregon but that's about it. The last place she was spotted at was a local supermarket in a small town called..." Juice was about to continue when Jax cut in.

"Roseburg" he answered knowing exactly where she was now. "Of course she is. Juice, get all the guys. Tell them to meet us on the freeway to Oregon within the hour. I need to tell Tara" Jax ordered. Jax wasted no time sitting around in the clubhouse and headed straight for his house. "Babe?" Jax rasped. Upon entering his house he heard silence coming from all directions before a few footsteps were heard coming towards him.

"Prez. What's up?" Tig asked with furrowed brows. It was Tig's turn to keep Tara company today.

"We got a lead on Gemma. She's in Oregon. I'm heading up there now. Tara is good here. Head back to the clubhouse to pack a bag. We leave in an hour" Jax declared before heading back to his and Tara's room.

Spotting her sitting at the edge of their bed in his SAMCRO shirt gathered above her belly which displayed her bump for the world to see, he couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face.

"I heard your bike. You found our boys yet?" Tara asked with a fearful smile.

"I have babe and we're going to get them I promise you Tara. Don't stress out please" Jax asked. Tara sighed in quick relief before she was slowly leaping out of her bed. "No Tara. You can't come. Bed rest remember" He reminded her but she ignored.

"They're my boys Jax and if you don't let me come then there's a high fucking chance I will give birth early. Is that what you want? I need to see them the second you do. And you need the cage to bring them back so I'm coming" Tara demanded without another word and headed for the hallway without bothering to change.

"Babe, promise you'll stay calm then? I don't need another son coming out early" he almost pleaded although the first premature was partly due to his lack of negligence and the junkie being well? Exactly what the word said. Junkie. He wasn't gonna fuck up his third time around. He needed… No he wanted this baby to come into this world with him standing by his mother while she called him every single name in the book and held her hand.

"I will Jax now hurry the fuck up" she growled out. Before she could get too far Jax was on her and swooping her off of her feet. "The hell-"

"Doctors orders. Can't be on your feet. Rat will drive you up" Jax stated simply.

Once he had Tara in her Ford Edge, he called Rat about driving Tara up and packed a bag and anything she would eat not wanting to stop along the way except for gas before they were hitting the road.

The long boring and anxious ride to Oregon took longer than what Tara expected. Instead of the no stopping on the ride up like Jax hoped, Tara needed to pee at every shop along the way putting a little dent in time.

"Where are we going?" Tara asked once they arrived in the small town of Roseburg seeing they were turning off an intersection from what she remembered wasn't the way to Nate's house. The tail lights of her husbands club were now a mere blur as Tara looked back seeing the guys were heading the right way.

"Bosses orders Tara."

Tara huffed in anger, hand rubbing at her belly before taking a few deep breaths to keep her baby safe and calm. "I know baby boy. Daddy's mean" Tara whispered under her breath causing Rat to smirk to himself. "What?" Tara snapped hastily causing Rat to squirm in his seat.

"Nothing." Moments later they were pulling into a motel.

"I am not staying here Rico" Tara spat out using Rats proper name to get her point across. "I don't even want to think of all the germs and shit let alone whose used those beds" Tara pointed out. "And I don't want to spend the first night with my sons in a dodgy motel room. If the guys are tired then they're most welcome to stay here but I'll drive my sons home without any hesitation."

Jax may be his president and he may be a patched member of SAMCRO but Rat feared his life in that moment and he didn't want to disobey a pregnant old lady whose had her sons swooped out of her arms in the blink of an eye. She held the bar high for all pregnant woman out there.

"Let me call Jax first. Let him know what you want" Rat confessed. Stepping out of the parked vehicle and placing the call to his president, he was almost certain Jax wouldn't pick up but after five rings Jax answered.

 _"What's wrong?"_ Jax was on full alert.

"Your old lady man. She doesn't wanna stay at the motel. She's pretty damn adamant she wants to go home tonight."

Jax sighed loudly. _"Let me talk to her."_

"Jackson" the one word uttered was enough for Jax to give in.

 _"I know Tara. I feel the same too but you gotta think about the guys here. That was a five hour ride. Six including the stops-"_

"And you blame me don't you because I was stopping us. It's not my fault your son is pushing on my bladder. You know- it takes two to fucking tango Jax" Tara snapped before snapping the burner shut and huffing.

"When he calls, you take us straight to Nate's then we're fucking going home."

-o0o-

Jax sighed in frustration before looking back at the guys who were worried.

"Everything okay?" Chibs asked.

"Hormonal old lady and her demands brother. Nothing like the usual day at work" Jax joked tiredly as the guys shared a low chuckle.

They were currently standing outside of Nate's house looking at the SUV Gemma got under a fake ID. Jax had to think this through. He couldn't go in guns blazing. As much as he wanted to, he knew the consequences of what it would do to his boys and it wouldn't be good.

"You know I would never harm a women much less my own mother but it has to be this way" Jax began. The guys slowly nodded in understanding. He hadn't bothered informing his club back in Charming but he was doing it now.

"If it came down to that then I understand what your saying Jax. Gemma's caused our family too much pain and needs to be handled" Bobby stated causing Jax to gasp in slight shock. Of all his brothers, he expected Bobby to go against him. Relief washed over before Chibs was agreeing along with Tig.

Jax stubbed his cigarette out with a nod. "Chibs, your with me." Without another word he headed for the front door that whipped open just as he took the first step.

"This is a surprise baby. How did you find me?" Gemma asked pulling Jax in for a hug that he declined. She furrowed her brows looking at him with a hurtful expression but chose to ignore it. Looking out to the driveway she raised her brow with urgency and tried pulling Chibs in, receiving the same treatment from the Scotsman. "Why are the guys standing out there? Tell them to come in?" Gemma stated. When her question was met with silence, Gemma's eyes fell on her son not seeing just moments ago the look Jax sported looking a replica of his father, sending her stumbling back some. "Jax-"

"Where are they, Gemma?" He growled lowly. Forcing his way inside, Chibs following in behind closing the door behind them and waiting on his presidents next order. Gemma backed up hitting her heels against the wall stopping her short she flinched slightly.

"Who Jackson?" Gemma asked dumbly looking from both bikers.

"My sons. I know you took them."

"I have no idea what your talking about Jax. I've been here this whole time alone. Your grandfather-"

"Cut the crap Gemma. I know you took them from their school. I know you sent those two fucking gashes round to the clubhouse and I know you have my sons here. Where the fuck are they?" Without wasting another breath on Gemma, he looked left into the lounge then right towards the hallway. "ABEL?" He yelled out. Gemma's instincts kicked in naturally forcing him back against the wall and slapping him in the face.

"Your not taking my grandsons away from me. They're mine" Gemma claimed causing Jax to tense his jaw.

His calm demeanor turned to anger in a flash. "The hell they fucking are. ABEL? THOMAS, WHERE ARE YOU BOYS?" Jax yelled out again. Heading towards the hallway after not hearing anything in the lounge, he opened the first door he passed before trying the next one.

"They're not here Jax. Maybe your so called wife up and left with them" Gemma tried excusing again.

"If she had them then I wouldn't fucking be here Gemma. Let me go now and take me to them or I guarantee today would most likely be the last day you live to see. EVER" he growled the last part out threateningly which was his intentions. Gemma stopped short in complete shock looking from both her son in astonishment and then to Chibs for support but she was looking to the wrong person there.

Finally coming to the conclusion where she wasn't getting out of this either way, there was no way she could live without her boys so she was willing to do the guys job for them. Stepping out of the door frame she was standing in.

Jax wasted no time and whipped the door open. He felt as if his whole world shifted and he was holding it together by a thin piece of thread but he couldn't hide the complete look of shock and hate stirring throughout his body.

 **AN. Short update but it's getting somewhere. Small cliffhanger. Let me know what you all think. I'll update when I get at least ten reviews for this chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer. I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters. Just the unfamiliar ones. Thank you all for taking your time out to read each chapter along with my other stories and to those who review.**

 **AN. Well thank you for the ten plus reviews I received. I'm glad people are taking their time out to read and review this which is much appreciated. I had this chapter ready straight away and would've uploaded it when I got the ten reviews straight away but then real life got in the road and I hadn't edited the final so here it is. I hope you enjoy.**

 _Jax wasted no time and whipped the door open. He felt as if his whole world shifted and he was holding it together by a thin piece of thread but he couldn't hide the complete look of shock and hate stirring throughout his body._

The attention he brought onto himself caused Jax to stop in his tracks. Abel was lying in bed asleep while the woman who dared to be anywhere near his sons was gonna get a whole ear full of it. She was lying down looking as if she held the award for mother of the year.

"Get the hell away from my sons" Jax seethed pulling Wendy up forcefully while attempting to not wake the boys.

"Jax let me go- your hurting me" she cried out trying to get Jax to release his grip on her.

"I should've known you were part of this shit. Chibs?" Jax called out. At hearing his name, Chibs stepped into the bedroom- worry etched into his features, fearing the worst.

"Wa tch these two while I get my sons out of here" Jax demanded. Wasting no time dealing with Gemma and Wendy, he pulled the blankets over his sons small bodies and sighed in relief. Kissing them each on the foreheads he scooped Abel up, then scooped Thomas, who was a sensitive sleeper, and ended up waking him.

"Where are you taking them? They're my grandkids Jax, you have no right taking them from me" Gemma yelled causing Abel to stir in his sleep. Jax stood, adjusting his sons in his arms which caused Abel to wake from the movement.

"I have every right to take them. I can hardly say the same for you though" he tried not snapping but he couldn't help it.

"Daddy?" Abel whispered gruffly who snapped Jax from stopping what he intended on saying to Gemma.

Gemma's anger hadn't subsided and she was pinning on Jax. Forcing him to release one of his sons. "Give me Abel. I can take him. He needs his grandmother and mother with him" Gemma exclaimed trying to pry Jax's arm from around Abel.

"I think it's best you step back Gem. You wouldn't want anything to happen in front of the wee ones now would you?" Chibs cut in.

"I don't give a fuck about that Chibs. He's not taking my grandsons away from me. His bitch of a wife has poisoned him against me" Jax spun around on his heel meeting Gemma face to face.

"Only person poisonous in my life mother, is you. When I get done taking _mine and Tara's sons…_ " he emphasized the words slowly and looked pointedly at Wendy who stood with her shoulders and head held high. Looking back at his mother, he growled lowly "…and placing them in her arms, I'll be here to finish this shit off." Without another word, Jax left the room.

Jax could hear his mother and Wendy arguing about something before he heard their footsteps catching up with him.

"Abel knows I'm his mother Jax. I told him so-"

Stopping in his tracks Jax tensed his jaw and gripped both boys tight. "Who the hell gave you that right? You've been nothing but a useless junkie whore from the moment I met you. Every bad shit that's happened in my life I have you both to thank for that. Except of course the one person missing but we already dealt with him" Gemma flinched at his words knowing he was talking about Clay, before she advanced on him.

"Give me my babies. They're mine" Gemma growled out. She began wrestling for Thomas while Wendy tried her best to block Chibs from stopping her.

The boys were crying hysterically while Jax fought against Gemma. He felt his arms growing weak and tired from holding the boys for so long.

"Gramma let daddy go I want mommy" Abel cried kicking and throwing his arms in front to stop Gemma. No child was ever a good child if they were woken up and it seemed Abel had yet to show that part of him. Her rage and anger duplicated, if that was even possible, with Abel's small innocent request.

Gemma managed to dig her claws into Jax's arms and pull them apart sending his sons falling out of his strong embrace and hitting the hardwood floor with a thump.

The boys cried out in pain while Gemma stood back gasping in shock. Jax saw instant red and pinned Gemma against the wall, his hands going around her neck as he applied pressure.

"Your gonna pay for that Gemma. Chibs, get these two into that room. Whatever happens, make sure they don't leave your site." Releasing Gemma, he threw her to his side and rushed to his sons aid. "You okay boys?" Jax whispered checking Abel and Thomas over as best he could in the poorly lit hallway.

"I want mommy" both boys cried in unison reaching for Jax to pick them up.

"I'm right here buddy. Come here" Wendy chanted softly as Chibs attempted to push them further back into the room, patting her lap to get the boys attention as if they were fucking dogs. Abel furrowed his brow, a look that reminded Jax so much of Tara. Blocking both boys line of vision from Wendy, the stupid junkie that had no idea what she'd just fucking done.

"Mommy's gonna be here soon buddy. I'm sorry I dropped you both" Jax apologized standing both sons up, he checked them over before pulling them in for a hug and kissing their crowns.

"Jackson please. Stop. Let me explain" Gemma tried a different approach but it didn't work. Jax simply ignored Gemma and crossed the short distance towards the front door. Sighing in relief that he had both boys safe in his arms, the only thing he needed to complete his family was his wife.

Catching the attention of his club, the guys were on him in seconds. "Rat is on his way. Tara wouldn't let up her argument with him and he seemed scared of her" Bobby confessed causing Jax to chuckle.

"Good. Look I know it was a long ride here but I just want my family safe and if it means another seven hour ride then I'd do it. We head back to Charming tonight" Jax stated seriously.

"Is it that or your old lady being all hormonal and shit?" Bobby chuckled causing Jax to glare up at him. Bobby shrugged. "What? Precious did the same thing when she was pregnant with Tiki. Fucking nothing but her nagging in my ear. Now look at me. Broke ass biker paying fucking alimony cause I couldn't wrap my shit."

Jax couldn't help but shake his head. "No shit. Hap, Bobby and Tig, help Chibs with Gemma and Wendy. We're taking them both back to Charming with us tonight."

"Wendy? The hell is she doing here?" Tig questioned stopping short.

"Why do you think those gashes dropped round the clubhouse? She was part of Gemma's plan" Jax sighed deeply. "Put them in the SUV. I want someone to drive them while Happy sits in with them. I don't trust Gemma to do something dodgy from here to Charming. We'll come back for the bikes as soon as this shit gets sorted."

Without another word, the guys dispersed inside giving Jax alone time with his sons whose sobs became a muffled sob which was the telltale sign of the boys fighting sleep.

"I want mommy" Abel whispered clutching Jax's kutte while Thomas copied his brother. "Why didn't she pick us up at school daddy. Mommy said she was picking us up. Not gramma" Abel began sobbing again which forced Jax to hold back the pent up anger he had for Gemma.

The last thing he wanted to explain was that they were kidnapped but he could tell Abel was old enough to understand what was going on and Thomas, well he was five which meant he too could understand what was going on around him.

"It's complicated buddy but the main thing is that you and Thomas are safe now. Daddy's not gonna let anything happen to either of you" Jax declared.

Abel and Thomas cuddled up with their father as they waited on Rat with Tara. Shit was brewing so fast he chose to block out the commotion going on inside.

He smiled softly when headlights lit up the driveway displaying the one and only beautiful thing about the reason they were there. The front yard over grew with rose bushes and other wild flowers. It was well kept, which from what Jax could remember about the last time he visited here, his grandfather loved doing that. It was obvious that's where Gemma got that shit from.

Jax could see Tara fussing in the front seat. "Boys, Mommy's here" Jax whispered in both boys ears. They perked up almost immediately looking up and towards their mothers car.

"Mommy" leaping out of Jax's lap, Abel and Thomas ran straight for the stationary vehicle. There short legs moved quicker than Jax could comprehend and he watched in awe as Tara, who'd whipped her door open the moment he let his sons free, scrambled to pick up their excited boys.

"My babies. I missed you so much." She cried into the crook of their necks, clutching both boys for dear life. She felt Abel's fingers stroke her hair, much like Jax when he attempted to comfort her, and a tear slipped from her eye. She inhaled their scents and sighed in relief. Her small sobs had Jax in a few tears as he finally managed to compose himself and reached the few most important people in his life. His arms held protectively around Tara as their boys were engulfed into the hug, he heard her sigh of contempt.

Jax comforted Tara by running his hand through her hair and pulling her in for a soft kiss when she managed to lift her tear stricken face from their boys necks. "Daddy dropped us mommy" Abel cried out causing Tara to stiffen and pull back from the kiss.

"I'll explain it later babe." Tara reluctantly let it go more so because she was happy her sons were finally back in her arms.

"I want to go home. Put them in their seats now please. I'm hoping in the back with them" Tara stated simply. They'd only been at Nate's for ten minutes but she was ready to go home. "We'll take them to get something to eat then we're back on the road. Call Rat when your done here" Tara finished before kissing Jax on the cheek and stepping into the backseat.

"You coming daddy?" Thomas sobbed out gripping Jax when he was about to put him in his seat.

"Not yet buddy but I'll catch up" Jax kissed Thomas' crown then put him into the car and closed the door behind him. Abel got in on his own when Jax released him.

"Rat, take care of my family. I'll meet you on the ride back down and we'll swap rides" Jax finished tapping the window and blowing a kiss to his family. He smiled softly capturing the image of Tara with their boys cuddled into her sides with each one of their hands wrapped around her belly.

Jax watched as Rat pulled out onto the road and headed inside to see what the hold up was. He heard a few grunts coming from the third room and sighed deeply.

All it took was Jax's presence to silence the room. Gemma and Wendy, who were bound by their ankles and wrists on the bed were glaring at Jax with nothing but fury.

"Why are you doing this Jackson? This is not how I raised you" Gemma stated with a slightly edgy tone.

"You sure about that? I'm only doing everything you taught me Gemma. Protecting my family from those that matter!" Jax replied yet deadly.

"Is the name mom too good for you to use now huh? I guess that's how bad a influence Tara is on you" Gemma snickered with disgust. She attempted to pull at the ropes around her wrists behind her back but they were too tight.

Jax chuckled coldly shaking his head. He thought she was unbe- _fucking_ -lievable at this point. "Only bad influence ever in my life, was you. Don't bring Tara into this. This is about you and me." Whatever Gemma was gonna say was lost when Jax spoke up quickly. "Make sure they ain't got anything to use and get them into the SUV. The sooner we get them out of here the sooner we can sort out this bullshit and I can go home to my family."

Without another word, Jax headed out wasting no time lingering around inside. Once Gemma and Wendy were in the rented SUV Gemma had, they were all heading to meet up with his family who were just passing the leaving Roseburg sign after having brought dinner through the Chucky cheese drive thru.

They met up with Rat ten minutes before the next town over and pulled into a rest stop where Jax and Rat traded the cage for his motorcycle. "You ride my bike as if it's the most valuable thing you've ever touched." Jax rasped handing him the spare helmet.

"Yes boss" Rat uttered taking the helmet and putting it on. Once he was on Jax's Harley, Jax checked his family before hopping into the drivers seat. He headed off first with Bobby in tow, escorting Gemma and Wendy in the SUV then Tig, Chibs and Rat following closely behind.

He caught himself looking back at them every minute and couldn't help the constant relief that flooded him.

"Everything okay baby?" Tara asked catching Jax's soft blue eyes. She could see a lot passing through his them in a second and twitched the side of her mouth up softly.

Jax inhaled deeply while twisting the SO-NS rings on his fingers. "Once we get back to Charming we've gotta sort Gemma out" he didn't want to mention that they had Wendy too knowing what could come of that so he kept hash about it. "Shouldn't take too long." Tara just nodded.

"You doing okay babe?"

Looking into the rear view mirror once again he couldn't help but linger over each of his sons.

"Yeah. Much better. Is it just me or did they grow a lot more in the three days that's passed?" Tara asked looking over Abel and Thomas. She ran her hand through Abel's golden locks and kissed Thomas over his crown.

"They do look bigger" Jax agreed. It felt like a lifetime ago when they last laid eyes on their sons but it was natural instinct growing that had Jax agreeing with Tara.

Abel and Thomas' small gestures of their hands placed on Tara's belly captured both parents hearts.

Over the course of three days, the constant worry of wondering just how far Gemma would go to keep her sons away and fear of thinking the worst, nothing but the little baby she and Jax had created managed to keep her grounded. The sounds of both Abel and Thomas babbling to Junior Teller had put a complete halt to her frazzled nerves. Just being in the mere presence and witnessing the small gestures like her children talking to one another and smiling every chance she caught Jax staring upon them in awe, made everything in their chaotic life seem so worth it.

She found comfort knowing how much her two boys really missed them. That Gemma hadn't been graced with the thought of knowing she'd poisoned her babies like she believed Tara had.

After many stops to let Tara piss, they finally arrived home. Tara had fallen asleep clutching her sons. Once the house was open Jax got a reluctant Thomas out of Tara's embrace causing her to flutter her eyes open.

"Put them in our room" she whispered, her voice thick with emotions as she wiped at her eyes, beginning to attempt to get Abel out before Jax came up beside the door. She was both happy he was taking such precautions of keeping her well away from lifting anything too heavy to cause harm to their baby, but also slightly helpless for the moment of not being able to at least carry one of their children inside.

"Don't come out until I get you. Meant to be on bed rest remember." It seemed Tara couldn't forget. He was constantly reminding her. With a reluctant nod and roll of her eyes she stayed put.

Placing both boys on his side of the bed gently, he stripped them down to their underwear knowing they were sweaty sleepers and laid them down before he heard Tara's soft breathing.

"I thought I told you to stay put" Jax rasped softly. Turning to face Tara, he smiled with a sigh and pulled her in for a hug.

"You were taking too long and I missed my boys" Tara whispered wrapping her arms around Jax's waist.

Her lips kissed the nape of his neck and he felt her hot breath as she started to speak. "I know you gotta leave, and I've been a nagging bitch"-

"A nagging bitch for good reasons babe" he rasped, causing her to narrow her brows. "Your words babe" he stated raising his arms in his defense. She smirked and playfully slap his side.

"Asshole!" She grumbled

Jax laughed before anticipating what she was gonna say. "Ill be here till you fall asleep babe!" She sighed gratefully and Jax kissed her crown.

Jax stripped his wife of her clothes and passed her one of his clean shirts, allowing her to get in on her side of the bed, before he tucked her in.

While Jax stripped out of his clothes, Tara checked Abel and Thomas, shifting them so they were in the middle and to give Jax room. The bed dipped when she'd just planted a kiss to Thomas's head and she looked up at Jax through her jet black eyelashes, a smile gracing her lips. He draped an arm protectively over their sons before interlacing his fingers with Tara when she held his hand.

"This isn't a dream right?" Tara asked uncertainly. Jax rested his head above Thomas who curled into his crook, shaking his head with a smile and kissed her knuckles softly.

"This isn't a dream babe. We've got our boys back. They're safe. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you or our boys again babe" he sat up and reached over the boys to kiss her softly before wiping away the lone stray tear.

"I love you Jackson."

"I love you too babe" he whispered and not long after that, her eyes were fluttering closed.

-o0o-

It didn't take long for Jax to head to the bluebird warehouse after Tara fell asleep where they had Gemma and Wendy held hostage. As much as he wanted to take his time with this, he wanted it to be over and it hadn't even started yet. Glaring down at his mothers soulless body, he crossed his arms then looked down at Wendy who was looking down as if she was embarrassed and ashamed.

Gemma looked as if she'd aged a decade in a couple of hours. Her make up was run down which showed off her wrinkles that had formed over the months. She wore the simple everyday wives clothes that Jax hardly recognized knowing she always wore a biker outfit.

Wendy was just as bad. Her eye make up was running down her cheeks and onto her clothes. She wore ripped clothing that went with being the junkie that she was. If Jax were to say this was the first time he met her, he wouldn't know what to think of her based on her appearance.

"Tell me why?" Three simple words had Wendy snapping her head up curiously.

"Why what?" Wendy asked as Gemma kept her lips sealed tightly.

"Why did you do all this shit? Take my boys?"

"Why do you think Jackson?" Gemma scoffed. "You and that bitch-" she began before remembering Happy was in the warehouse "and let's not forget princess Mia, all embarrassed me. If Mia hadn't shown up in town then I wouldn't of had to do this" Gemma stated. Happy attempted to step forward but Jax stopped him holding his hand out. Happy tensed his jaw and clutched his closed fists tightly.

"This kidnapping… Having those bitches show up at the clubhouse has nothing to do with Mia Gemma and you know that." She still couldn't grasp the fact that Jax was calling her by her name but she decided to choose her battles and let it go for now.

"Your right" she scoffed. "It has everything to do with the fact that that bastard child of hers embarrassed me in front of my own club. I was put in place by you of all people who should've stuck up for your mother and as for the kidnapping? If she were in school then I would've taken her too and punished her for what she did to me."

Happy released all anger out on Gemma and advanced on her. He sent his closed fist flying into her jaw which clicked her neck out of place. Gemma yelped in pain obviously in shock thinking he didn't have the balls to hit her.

"Shut your mouth up about my old lady and kid cause the next time you say something about them, or Tara for that matter, it will be the last thing you say and do" Happy threatened. "I told you last time I wouldn't hesitate to kill you Gemma."

Gemma's eyes went wide for a brief second before her strong armor was back up and she was bad mouthing Tara all over again.

"She is not Abel's mother. Wendy is and she's filing custody against you and her-" all was lost when Happy threw his fists back into Gemma's face.

As good as the release felt, this was still a woman and SAMCRO didn't hurt woman. Reaching his holster, he pulled out his glock and clicked the safety off aiming it at Gemma's head. Well, Happy more than SAMCRO wouldn't hesitate twice in putting a woman in her place, especially if they harmed his family.

Happy was glad he had Rat and Phil digging a deep hole in Chigger woods with Bobby and Chibs while, Tig stood behind both his brothers watching them torture her. He didn't feel any sympathy towards Gemma. She deserved everything she got. He was only angry with himself for not working with Happy to help torture the fallen matriarch. Tig had formed a close relationship with Tara over the past year and felt a kind of fatherly protective instinct coming out when Gemma talked about Tara. As for the relationship he shared with Gemma, that was all forgotten the moment they found out about her true colors.

Gemma spat out blood from her mouth. Jax could see a bruise forming on her cheekbone and couldn't help the smirk coming onto his face.

"You've gone completely off the rails now Gemma. Having your own son worry about where the fuck his sons are after knowing full well the shit me and Tara went through when the Irish asshole took our son" Jax inhaled sharply trying to forget that memory creeping fast back into his mind. "Slow and steady wins the game Gemma" Jax rasped before looking at Wendy. "Got anything to say for yourself?" He asked pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up.

"Jax please. I only did what she told me to do" Wendy uttered. "She said if I helped her-"

"You would be aloud access to my son" he stated cutting her off. "Wishful thinking Wendy. Let me ask you something?" When Wendy slowly nodded, Jax continued. "How many times has she promised you that?" When Wendy sighed he got his answer. "How many times has she gone back on those promises?" It was torturing her hearing that. "She played you Wendy. Again. She played you to fuck off Tara. She was only using you to get to my wife and it didn't work" taking a pull of his cigarette he let the fumes out before speaking again. "Did you honestly think she could give you what you wanted? The moment you gave birth I knew she offered you an out" he said pointing to Gemma who gasped in shock. Jax scoffed "Tara told me" he spat looking at Gemma.

The cat was out of the bag with that one but Gemma didn't let it phase her. "She also told me you tried giving Wendy a chance to redeem herself. Prove she was mother material but they were all hollow lies. You know you don't stand a chance" Jax looked back at Wendy before he crouched down to be her level. "Abel will always and only ever know Tara as his mother. I don't want anyone else calling him son but her." When Wendy sobbed Jax did feel any pity for her. "Get a grip on that shit Wendy. She worked on him for hours when he was born while you were recovering from an over dose the minute you gave birth. Tara spent restless nights up with Abel being a mother to him even when she didn't have to. I didn't force her to stay but she did. She did, not even giving a shit if I had a sick kid by a junkie. Tara was the only one who gave him a chance and I will never take that away from her. Not even for Abel's sake. The only thing that's normal in his life is his mother. The one who didn't try to out herself when shit got tuff. The one who raised him the second her son was placed into her arms. She saved him, she saved me and Abel was her only piece of normalcy with the shit she'd been going through." Inhaling deeply Jax took the last of his cigarette and let the fumes linger in his lungs before he exhaled.

"Once an addict always an addict." With one look to Happy, Wendy knew her time was up.

"Can I say something before you kill me?" She pleaded desperately. The look in her eye forced Jax to hold down the vile wanting to come up. He nodded his head.

"I'm sorry. For everything I caused. I didn't mean to always be the disappointment in your eyes. I tried being someone I couldn't live up to but that wasn't enough" Wendy sniffed up the snot peeking from her nose. "Tell Tara I'm sorry about everything. About today and everything else I've put her through." Jax couldn't help but feel there was more to what she was saying than what she was leading on but chose to ignore it.

When silence was met on all ears, an echo of a loud ringing ran through the warehouse causing Jax to jump. Looking behind him he saw Tig lowering his gun and shrugging.

With a single nod to Tig Jax turned back to Gemma who was holding off on screaming. A slow sob escaped her mouth before another ringing went off in the warehouse. Another shot rang through their ears. Jax didn't have to turn to know his mother was lying in a pull of her own blood once he heard her body thump down onto the ground. He simply looked down at her lifeless body then down to Wendy's and inhaled deeply. It was more relief that had him turning his back on them than anything else.

"Let's get this shit over with so I can go home" Jax growled out. Looking over the bloody bodies of the junkie and his so called mother, he didn't feel any sorrow or hurt. The anger and list of lies caused his rage to overtake any emotion.

It took all but two hours to fill the one hole and have them burnt and buried. Jax didn't see any respect in having Gemma buried in a separate hole seeing as his respect for his mother died long ago.

After arriving home he checked his family and couldn't help but chuckle seeing Abel splayed out with one arm protectively draped over Tara's protruding belly and Thomas sleeping almost upside down with his legs all over the place. He smirked leaving the boys the way they were and ducked in for a shower ridding himself of the kinks and aches caused from today's antics then attempted to crawl into bed behind his boys but they were taking most of the space. He gave up on that theory and made a makeshift bed on the couch in their room.

Knowing Tara hadn't of been having the best of sleeps, Jax pulled Thomas from his place on the bed and put him on the couch before moving Abel over then Tara who both stirred in their sleep. He smiled tiredly brushing Tara's strands of hair away from her face then placed a soft kiss to her lips then to her belly. Moving on to Abel, Jax could hear the light snores from his son and smirked.

"Love you son" he whispered before kissing him and then finally moving onto Thomas who he wanted to sleep with. Jax scooped Thomas up carefully and sat down on the couch before laying down looking at his wife and eldest on the bed. Curling onto his side with Thomas now clutching his bare chest, Jax kissed his crown before finally letting sleep over take him.

 **AN. I hope I did you guys justice with Gemma going out that way. In all honesty, I was contemplating having her buried in a random dug up hole in the middle of nowhere and having her buried in the Charming cemetery but then the thought of knowing what Gemma did to Tara in the show had me burying her with the enemy in a deep hole in the middle of nowhere. Tell me your guys thoughts on this chapter and thank you all for the reviews.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer. I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters. Just the unfamiliar ones. Thank you all for taking your time out to read each chapter along with my other stories and to those who review.**

Jax woke up to small moaning from his sleep. The full moon from outside shone into the window sill giving Jax the only source of light he needed. His sleep induced self caused his son who he momentarily forgot was sleeping on him to stir in his sleep. He smiled to himself and tried coaxing Thomas back to sleep before he heard the same moaning that woke him seconds ago. Placing Thomas on his makeshift bed he stood up and moved around the room reaching for his wife's hand. Tara was layered with sweat as was Abel who she had in a tight embrace.

Jax could see now the need of keeping her boys so close to her and he couldn't help the heartache that was starting to rise in him. If only he'd seen this days ago when he was out searching for their sons. He didn't know just how much Tara endured from having their sons taken from them and it pained him to see her going through it alone.

Placing his hand to her belly he rubbed hard circles on their baby before he got a response from the little one. Smiling lazily to himself he leaned down and pressed a few kisses to Tara's belly. She stirred in her sleep before he felt her hand comb through his hair.

"What are you doing?" Tara asked with sleep still heavy in her voice. He gazed over her protruding belly catching her green eyes fluttering open slowly.

"Sounded like you were having a nightmare babe. Go back to sleep" he rasped deeply. Pulling himself up to place a kiss to her soft plump lips.

Tara pulled him back down pressing his lips back to hers before she released him. Feeling around for both her boys she shot up in shock. "Where's Thomas?" She started fussing around in the bed hoping and praying that nothing had happened to her baby in the short amount of time she had him back.

"Tara calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down Jax. I want to know where my son is?" Tara almost yelled causing a small whine to come from both of her boys but only knowing where one was she looked up to Jax with tears in her eyes watching as he walked back to his makeshift bed and reached for Thomas. "Jesus Jax, why didn't you just tell me" Tara shrieked reaching for Thomas while soothing Abel back to sleep.

"Sorry. There wasn't enough space for me on the bed with the three of you so I took him and slept on the couch" Jax furrowed his brows. "Woulda had better luck sleeping on the edge of the bed anyways. I got a sore back from that thing" Jax chuckled low.

Tara blushed in embarrassment but he couldn't see which was a good thing. Tara moved over as far as she could and pulled Thomas with her while Jax moved Abel over and got in behind him. He looked over his two sons before meeting Tara's eyes and smiled sleepily.

"Never again babe" he rasped before taking her hand in his and peppering a few kisses over her fingers.

The next morning a loud rumble of motorcycles entering Jax and Tara's driveway woke almost the whole neighborhood. Abel and Thomas rose sleepily from their parents bed looking at each other with grins before shooting out of the bed heading straight for the front door.

"Whoa- boys, calm down" Tara chuckled slowly rising from the bed herself. "They're not gonna run away" Tara exclaimed while Jax pulled her into him.

"I want you to take it easy today. I can't have anything happening to either of you" Jax rasped.

"I know baby. And nothing will with the way you've been treating me" Tara hashed out and attempted to pull herself from Jax but he was too strong. They glared one another down before Jax broke out into a small smirk. Tapping on his lips with his fingers indicating he wanted a kiss, Tara leaned into him reluctantly before he deepened the kiss. His hands roamed over her belly before she pulled back out of breath.

"You hungry?" Jax asked.

"Yeah. Can you make the prospect run out for a list of groceries?" Tara asked reaching into her bedside drawer and pulling out a pen and small note pad. "Tell him the boys would be hungry and would want pancakes with fresh orange pulp juice" Tara stated before writing out a list of the food she was craving at this second.

-o0o-

"What time did you get in?" Mia rasped softly. She'd been running her hand up and down Happy's bareback for a few minutes before he rolled over and pulled her into his arms and kissed her shoulder.

"No fucking idea but I couldn't resist the way you looked" Happy growled deeply from the heavy sleep he was waking up from and pulled Mia's bare leg over his hip. She swatted his arms and pulled the sheets up from at their feet to cover her naked body.

"Your lucky my hormones are raging" Mia rasped before she rolled him onto his back and claimed his mouth.

"You about done baby girl?" Happy asked walking into his daughter's room and watching as she was trying to squeeze her head through the neck part of her shirt. He grinned before scooping her up and sitting her down in his lap.

After the long few days he and the club went through with getting Abel and Thomas back on top of having to worry about Tara, he couldn't spend too much time with his girls. As much as he wanted to, he knew informing Mia that the boys had been taken by Gemma that it would put her through the stress that she didn't need so he decided to keep her in the dark.

Happy found himself pulling Livy in for a much needed father daughter hug. Inhaling her strawberry scented soap from her bubble bath last night he grinned.

"Daddy?" Livy asked innocently.

"Yeah baby girl?" He questioned.

"Why you sad?" She asked as if she could feel how he was feeling. "You sad cause you not be home with me and mama for ages?" Livy asked causing Happy to chuckle lightly.

"Something like that kid" Happy answered feeling slightly guilty to know that she was at that state where she was beginning to understand what went on around her. "Let's go fix mama some breakfast" Happy rasped.

-o0o-

For once it was nice to see Jax doing the mommy duties. Tara sat with her sons watching as they ate their pancakes while Chibs and Tig sat with her and the boys. Oliver, the prospect was still out retrieving the junk food he had forgotten.

Tara pushed aside all emotions from the past few days enjoying her family moment right now.

"Tara luv, how's the wee one doing?" Chibs asked attempting to make conversation to fill the silence that she didn't mind at all. Her hand rested on her belly as she looked up to Jax with a soft smile.

"He's still kicking which is the main thing" Tara informed. "Boys, why don't you go help daddy with your dishes then choose a movie for us to watch?"

"Okay mommy" Abel and Thomas both cheered. She grinned watching as they went about helping Jax with their dishes before running off into the lounge.

"Chibs, Tig. Head into the lounge with the boys while I talk with Tara for a bit" Jax ordered causing Tara's brow to furrow at the serious tone of her husbands voice. She watched as Chibs and Tig looked to her with looks she couldn't quite make out before heading into the lounge.

"What's wrong baby?" Tara asked looking at the concern on her husband's face but before he could answer her, they heard light footsteps coming back into the kitchen before they spotted their blonde haired son walking towards Tara. Abel pulled himself up and sat down on Tara's lap wrapping his arm around Tara protectively and in the most loving way that caused Tara's heart to swell.

"What's the matter baby? Is Tommy not sharing with the movie selection?" Tara asked as she combed her fingers through Abel's soft hair.

Abel shook his head and buried it into her belly where he felt small kicks from his brother. "I missed you heaps mommy" Abel rasped softly as he pulled Tara's shirt up to place soft kisses to her protruding belly. Tara's heart swelled with pride seeing Abel so loving towards the baby. She always caught him doing that when she was pregnant with Thomas and she could never control her feelings. "When we were with gramma there was this other lady and she said-" Abel began and pulled his face away from Tara's belly to look up into the only eyes he knew as his mother's. His bottom lip started to quiver before he buried his face back into her belly.

"What happened Abel? Did gramma hurt you? Did the lady hurt you?"

"No gramma was nice but the lady was mean" Abel answered. He sat back up when Jax pulled a seat up to them and sat down to soothe their son.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about Tara. Abel can you go sit down with Tommy while daddy talks with mommy? I promise you can cuddle up with mommy when we're finished" Jax asked. Abel was reluctant to leave which made it harder for Jax to say anything before his son.

"Okay" Abel answered with a huff. He kissed Tara's cheek then leapt off of her lap and walked back into the lounge.

"What's wrong Jax? You've got me all worried here" Tara exclaimed as she pulled her attention back to her husband.

"I'm only telling you because you would see this as betrayal if I don't tell you and it slips from one of the boys mouths" Jax began. He reached for Tara's fumbling hands and placed a soft kiss to them. "Wendy was with Gemma when we got the boys."

Tara furrowed her brows thinking the worst before Jax continued. "She told Abel that she was his mother when I straight out demanded they were to stay put" he didn't add the fact that Gemma was forthcoming with what Wendy had told her grandson knowing how much it would hurt Tara so he stuck with the basics.

"Wendy told him didn't he" Tara stated rather than asked. Jax furrowed his brow trying to play it off but she knew him too well to know that he was lying straight to her face. She pulled her hands from him and pushed him back as far as he would move.

"Babe" Jax stated hoping that he wasn't in the dog house.

"Don't babe me Jax. She had no right telling him that. I'm his mother and the only mother he knows. No wonder why he's been more clingy to me. I have to make sure that bitch hasn't completely traumatized my son" Tara growled out. Leaving her plate of french toast that she hadn't eaten half of, she made her way into the lounge seeing the boys sitting on Tig and Chibs. She caught all their attention while Abel wasted no time again to be anywhere near his mother.

"So what movie have you boys picked?" Tara asked as she got comfy as best as she could on the couch while Abel and Thomas followed in suit.

"Cars two" Abel announced as he and his brother wrapped their small arms around her large belly.

"Sounds like I'm in need of some Lightning Mcqueen" Tara rasped planting a kiss to the boy's heads. She ignored Jax's pleading look to look at him as she settled with her sons to watch the movie. Tara spent the rest of the afternoon ignoring Jax while filling the day and night out with watching movies with her boys while thinking back to all the times she and Wendy had conversed in some of the most unthinkable things.

Tara hated how a few words from the junkie could knock her down a few pegs but she knew it was only cause she was in a vulnerable state being pregnant and all. She hated how Wendy was always wanting to tell her son that she was his biological mother and that he would eventually hate Tara for keeping his infidelity a secret but she always told herself that she was his real mother no matter what. Somehow, she had a feeling that she would never be seeing Wendy again which was fine by her. Wendy was already dead in Tara's books.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer. I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters. Just the unfamiliar ones. Thank you all for taking your time out to read each chapter along with my other stories and to those who review.

"Tell me what happens now Jackson?" Tara asked as she laid on her side lightly brushing her fingers over his Abel tattoo. Jax moved slightly to meet her questioning eyes. "About Abel knowing that Wendy is his real mother cause I'm out of options here. We needed to tell him at some point though."

With the boys down in their own beds for the night, it gave them a chance to talk.

"Nothing happens babe. Abel is still yours and only your son" Jax answered.

She rose from her lying position and leaned against their headboard. Jax sighed deeply and followed her movements. "I know you don't want to admit it Jax but he will eventually ask. It's just a matter of time before she comes back into our lives and destroys my son anyway" Jax could hear the fear in her voice knowing that Wendy could have the potential to do that to her but he needed to tell her the whole truth about what went down the other night.

"Wendy won't be a problem because she's been taken care of, just like Gemma. You won't ever have to worry about the junkie again babe" Jax promised pulling Tara into his arms. He saw a flash of recognition in her eyes and nodded sadly. "It had to be done" he stated simply.

"So what do we tell Abel now?" Tara whispered. "He's old enough to know that he didn't just magically think that shit up and that we've been lying to him. That I've been lying to him" Tara rambled on knowing the fear that would come with Abel knowing this dangerous piece of vital information.

"Calm down Tara. We'll sit him down and tell him together about Wendy. Not all the glory details and shit but that you saved his life and looked over him like his guardian angel" Jax stated in the most sincere voice Tara had ever heard. Shocked at his confession, she felt her emotions taking over and began to tear up.

"We better cause I'd hate for him to see me any other way" Tara stated honestly. Jax pulled her back into his arms and just held her. He could tell that she was more than shaken up about the whole Wendy ordeal. Silence soon grew in the night as both Jax and Tara gazed at one another, lightly grazing their palms over her engorged belly.

"She told me something in her last few words though babe. Enlighten me a little. Tell me all the shit she did to you Tara" Jax asked adjusting his head on his pillow.

"It's nothing Jax. If you say they were her last few words then it's in the past and I'd very much like to keep it there" Tara answered in a sleepy voice.

Jax chose to let it go as he listened to Tara's breathing even out.

The next morning Tara was up before the boys not having had a good sleep. The baby was up all night kicking away at her bladder and making her crave anything and everything. Jax had caught her digging into the fridge at one point and ordered her back into the bed while he got whatever she wanted.

Jax also forced Tara onto a chair as he made the boys breakfast and fetched her something else for their healthy growing baby.

"Rat, take Thomas to school will you. We need to talk with Abel" Jax ordered. Thomas and Abel looked to each other with furrowed brows before Thomas shrugged, kissed his mother then headed out for the day.

"What's wrong?" Abel asked softly as he looked from Jax to Tara before moving to sit on Tara's lap as best as he could.

"Son we wanted to talk to you about the woman that said she was your mother the other day" Jax confessed as he scooped Abel up and placed him in his own lap knowing Tara was trying to fight the slight aches in her legs that were coming on with her son's weight on her.

"That mean lady. She's not really my mommy right?" Abel asked teary eyed as he looked to Tara.

"She's not your mother Abel but she did give birth to you" Jax answered. Abel wore the look of what does that mean and Tara answered.

"It's like your brother buddy. This one" Tara answered running her hand over their soon to be youngest baby. "And Tommy. She carried you but I'm your mother. I care and love you like a mother does."

"So your saying you didn't carry me like Tommy and baby brother?" Abel asked with furrowed brows "but that your still my mommy?"

"Yes Abel" Tara replied hoping to keep her tears at bay. She started to bounce her leg out of nervousness watching as Abel tried gathering up his thoughts.

Abel knew enough to know what that really meant though and he inhaled deeply. "Well I don't care. Your my mommy more than she will ever be. Like you said, you care and love me like a mommy does. I love you mommy" Abel declared as he jumped off Jax's lap and closed the distance between him and Tara. Tara's eyes brimmed with tears that she could no longer hold in and she wrapped her arms around her son along with peppering kisses on his crown.

She was glad he hadn't rebelled on her in any way or that he listened to what he was being told. She could see her personality coming out of her son which swelled her heart with even more pride.

"Okay buddy, I think mommy's had all the hugs she could get this morning. Why don't I take you to school?" Jax asked feeling emotional witnessing the scene playing out before him.

"Only if we can go on your motorcycle daddy?" Abel asked beaming extra bright as he looked up to his father.

Jax couldn't help the smirk gracing his face as he watched fear flicker through his wife's face.

"How about I take you in the pick up and we can all go get some ice cream after school?" Jax tried to reason hoping to let Abel down gently.

Abel pouted slightly but nodded. "Fine but only if we can take Livy too" Abel asked.

"Deal buddy, now go get your bag and I'll meet you outside."

After watching Abel speed off with strict instructions, Jax turned to Tara reaching for her hands. "You okay babe?"

"Yeah. Fine, great actually. That went better than I thought. God knows what would've happened if we waited to tell him or when he was a teenager" Tara stated.

Jax didn't even want to think about telling his son in the first place. If he had his way, Abel wouldn't of ever had to find out Tara wasn't his biological mother but the junkie just had to spit the dummy.

"Your a strong woman Tara. One of the most humble and open hearted people I know."

Tara couldn't help the tears that cascaded down her face at his confession. Her heart swelled in her chest just by looking into his light blue eyes.

"Being your old lady and taking on your shit, I should hope I am" Tara replied just before pulling him into a heated kiss.

"Ready daddy" Abel beamed causing his parents to pull away from one another swiftly.

"Okay buddy, let's get going. Call me if you need anything babe" Jax answered as Abel gave Tara a hug before heading out of the house before his father.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN. Hello lovely readers, it's been awhile since I've updated but no I haven't forgotten this story and I know there are no excuses (I've had almost every weekend off for the past few months) but I've had a major writer's block.**

 **I hope this chapter makes up for the months of waiting and I'm so excited for it so without further a do, here is the next chapter.**

"What else do I want in my sandwich Busta?" Mia asked curiously as she peeked into her fridge to examine what else she felt like. The dog barked a few times and she smiled. "Are you hungry too?" Checking his dog bowl Mia furrowed her brow. Usually Livy would feed the dog but it was empty this morning so she decided to pull out the dog roll and cut it up then placed it in his dog bowl.

Happy had been watching Mia waddling around in the kitchen talking with Busta and fixing herself a sandwich and he couldn't help but to admire her pregnant state. It was definitely an eye opener to her seeing what he had to live for.

Knowing in a few moments, he would burst her bubble, he crossed the small distance between them, wrapped his arms around her engorged belly and placed a soft kiss to her shoulder blade momentarily causing her to jump before she leaned into his hold.

"Didn't hear you get back. Did you get Livy to daycare okay?" She asked as she slapped on some pickles to one side of her wholemeal bread.

"Yeah after a big tantrum" Happy chuckled.

Livy still hadn't taken well to what had happened last week and Mia coughed it up to her clinging to her knowing she was about to share the spotlight.

Mia then reached for the ham and slapped some slices onto that while saying "she's just been clinging to me like crazy in the past week or so. She must know her brother and sister are about to come."

Happy highly doubted that. "Let me get that shit for you, sit down" Happy ordered causing Mia to huff as she licked the mayonnaise from the tip of her finger.

"You don't even know what I want" she pouted.

"I can see everything sitting here so why don't you tell me" Happy stated as he helped Mia to sit down. It felt nice for her to sit down knowing shit was about to go down within the next few days. She'd been experiencing light kicks from the babies and knew it was the beginning of her birthing process.

"What do you want next?" Happy asked cutting her from the smile appearing on her face.

Mia answered him adding this and that before she was satisfied. Cutting it in half, he handed her rather large sandwich mixed of different sauces and meat and sat down at the table with a cup of coffee as she read over some gossip magazine and drooled over her sandwich.

"Babe there's something I gotta tell you." Happy had waited long enough for her to finish her sandwich before approaching the topic.

"Okay" Mia said with furrowed brows. The babies were kicking up a wonderful storm that Mia was taking great lengths to hide the pain.

"The reason why Livy's been a lot clingy in the past week" Happy began causing Mia to push her empty plate forward. Seeing there was no other way this was gonna come out, he was lucky enough to have kept her at home for the past week. "That shit that went down at the clubhouse?"

"With those bitches?" She stated. It was clear in her mind now and she knew what he was gonna say. "Please tell me that bitch wasn't telling the truth and that you didn't cheat on me?"

Happy just glared at her hard. "What? No. I haven't cheated on you. I've been here ever since you let me back in. I ain't about to sabotage your trust and our relationship for some bitch. Every late night I spend away from here is either been used for club shit or me being locked up in my dorm room. Only pussy I need and will ever find satisfying is yours" he needed to justify himself by reassuring Mia of that, deciding to approach the subject in a much calmer tone to keep her stress levels shooting through the roof.

He knew it was just her hormones and shit but he found her sexy in more ways than one. The massive growth of her tits were a starter and he could easily list out a lot of things that would have her jumping him right then and there but he decided against.

"Then why bring it up now? It happened a week ago. I was perfectly content with forgetting about the whole thing and what the fuck does this have to with my daughter?" She asked getting back to the point that Happy had brought up in the first place.

"When they came around the clubhouse, Tara had Livy. She was picking up the boys that afternoon when-"

"Someone had taken them" Mia said cutting straight in. Mia gazed down at her bulldog who was rubbing up against her leg and huffed. Her brows furrowed before she gasped in shock and her hands went flying to her mouth as her babies began another game at seeing who could beat mommy up first.

"It was all a set up. Gemma had those bitches come around the clubhouse while she could drop in and pick the boys up. She took them to Oregon that night."

"That's why you got called up for club shit and that's why Tara wasn't answering her phone" Mia saw it clicking into place now and she stood furiously. "This all happened a week ago Happy, seven days ago and your only telling me this now?" She growled out as she unintentionally threw her plate on the bench causing it to break in half.

"I didn't tell you because your almost eight months pregnant. I had to keep you in the dark. These babies are your main focus right now Mia and I couldn't see you stressing yourself out anymore."

Mia inhaled a deep breath as she held herself against the countertop. The sharp pain from the babies told her it wasn't a good sign to stress over this shit but she couldn't help it. Her best friend's sons were kidnapped and she wasn't there for her.

Apart from her deep intakes of breath and the buzz of the power surging through the refrigerator there was nothing else sounded in the room and it was beginning to irritate Happy. Swatting at his hands when he tried soothing her discomfort, she was silent for almost five minutes now and he knew she was more than pissed at him but he had his reasons.

Before he could address her feelings toward the whole situation, she was determined to go see her best friend. Waddling around the kitchen counter, he stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think? I have to see Tara."

"No fucking way. Your staying your ass here until I say otherwise" he stated seriously causing Mia to glare daggers at him.

He stood his ground raising his brow as she stood toe to toe with him.

"Shit" she spat out as she doubled over causing Happy to watch in horror.

"Mia? What's wrong?" He asked hazardously.

"What the fuck do you think Hap?" They were both silenced by the steady flow of water gushing down the side of her legs. "Oh shit" she whined gripping his forearm to steady herself.

"This is why I didn't tell you."

"Then why did you? Was it knowing the guys would most likely tell me or because it would come up in conversation with Tara and Lyla?" Mia hissed trying to make it through the pain.

Happy scoffed. "Why the hell are we arguing about this? Let me help you change then we better get to the hospital" Happy stated.

"I think that's the brightest thing you've said all morning" Mia spat out as the pain subsided. Waddling towards the bathroom swatting his hands away again, she sat down on the toilet and cleaned herself up. "Just get me something to change into. I can clean myself up" Mia spat out.

Happy was fast to retrieve his white SAMCRO shirt knowing she was only comfortable wearing his clothes as of late and reached for a pair of her sweat pants and made his way back into the bathroom seeing she was stripped of her clothes and waiting on him with her fresh ones.

"Somethings not right" she stated once she was changed. The babies were a lot stronger this time and she had to grip his arm again.

"Hold on baby" helping as best as he could to take the pain away, he hated how he couldn't help her anymore than that.

He raced out of the house with the diaper bags and her slowly on his heel. Locking the house up when he helped her into the passenger side, he bolted it around to the driver's side and tried to keep her calm as he rode towards St Thomas.

She was still far from her initial due date but with twins there were always complications that he wasn't prepared for. Hoping like hell that his confession hadn't caused too much stress, he hoped that the babies and Mia would all be safe.

-o0o-

Once Mia arrived at St Thomas, she was taken into a room and had changed into a hospital gown.

"Mia we can't hold off on your birth now. Your water has already broken so I have to see how far dilated you are" Dr Sarah Richardson stated.

Mia nodded reluctantly knowing the risks all too well.

Sarah sat at the foot of the bed waiting on Mia to get comfy before she rose the single sheet. "Okay so your only two centimeters dilated. Still a while to go but I want to be prepared. I'll get you an epidural then check your stats and the position of the babies" the doc explained.

"Jesus fuck Hap, these are so the last babies I'm having. I never had these complications with Livy" Mia spat out as she worked through the pain of sharp contraction.

"I'm sorry baby. Next time we have sex-"

"There ain't gonna be a next time" she said cutting him off "I'm locking my legs forever" she complained. Heaving deeply, she sighed in relief when the latest contraction passed. "Get me some ice chips" She demanded. She swore she heard Happy curse under his breath but she was too busy hating him to even give a shit at this point. A nurse walked in with her epidural not long after.

"How you holding up love?" She asked.

"Bad. Fucking bad. I just want this shit over with" Mia spat out.

"Everything's gonna be okay. Can you turn slightly?" Mia nodded glaring at Happy to help her do so. She sighed in relief when she sat back as the drugs did its job.

"Thank you" she whispered closing her eyes for a second or two only to have them shoot back when the doc came back in.

"You ready now?"

"Yeah just be fast, they're getting closer and closer" Mia complained. Sarah worked quick to set up an ultrasound machine.

"Okay so both babies are okay... Your blood levels are high, you need to bring it down a bit or try small exercises to help with the stress... Your in labour at thirty-five weeks and as much as I would like to hold off on your delivery a little longer, I'm afraid we can't. Your son is in the right position and is ready to come out first but your daughter is still in breach." Everything flew over Happy's head as he tried understanding what the doc was saying.

"What does that mean doc?" He asked nervously standing at Mia's head and holding her hand.

"It means Mia can deliver your son naturally but I'm either going to have to turn your daughter around assuming no complications will occur or I'm going to have to perform an emergency C-section" Sarah explained. Happy looked to Mia in fear before another contraction hit causing Mia to grip his hand tight. She cursed Happy for putting her in this position and made damn sure to yell her lungs out until the pain subsided. Dr Richardson ignored her small outburst having been accustomed to more horrifying pregnant mothers than she.

Continuing, Sarah looked over the contraction monitor seeing the pain was picking up. "I think it's safe for you to push both babies out. Your now at four now. Give it time though. Soon you'll be welcoming your newborn son and daughter into this world."

"How you feeling?" She swore she'd heard that questions far too many times in the past hour now and it was beginning to bug her.

"Like I'm about to shit out a cement truck. Have you called someone to pick our daughter up from daycare?" Mia asked with concern causing Happy to curse under his breath. They'd been in here for two hours now and she was beginning to worry about her daughter.

"I'm just gonna step out for a bit. Need anything?"

"Just some more ice chips and a drink, anything" Mia stated causing Happy to nod. He placed light kiss over her sweaty forehead then made his way out and pulled his prepay out.

Waiting until Jax picked up, he paced back and forth in the corridor.

"What's up?" Jax answered.

"Pres, I need someone to pick my kid up from daycare. Mia's at St Thomas having the twins."

"Shit, really? Congrats bro I'll have someone pick her up. How longs she been in labour for?"

"Almost three hours now. We've been here for about an hour" Happy informed. "She's four centimeters." Running as fast as he could towards a vending machine that he knew was at the end of the short corridor, he got Mia a water and made his way back.

"Shit. That's taking a while. Hope everything goes good brother, we'll be up there in a bit."

"Take your time. All I'm getting is abuse" he chuckled causing Jax to laugh along with him.

"Tell me about it. Not looking forward to Tara being in labour, wait she's early ain't she?"

"Yeah. Thirty-five weeks but it was to be expected" Happy exclaimed. He could hear Mia through the door and knew another contraction had hit. "I gotta go pres, I'll see you soon."

"Yeah and don't worry about Livy."

"Thanks brother" with that they both hung up. Happy threw the door open and crossed the distance to reach out for his old lady's hand.

"Took you fucking long enough" Mia spat out as she gripped his hand tight once again.

-o0o-

After another two hours of heavy breathing, taking all the verbal abuse and letting her bitch about how hard this was on her, Happy stood hating how bad he couldn't take Mia's pain away. The fear in her eyes along with the sweat she built up was truly taking him by surprise. He never in his life thought it would ever be hard for a woman to endure so much pain until this very moment. It made him realize women were truly god's gift to men.

He was soon cut from his thoughts when he noticed Sarah sitting at the edge of the bed looking in to see how far she'd developed. "Your progressing really well Mia, I think you can push when the next contraction hits" Sarah exclaimed.

Nodding reluctantly, she gazed up to Happy and smiled tiredly. "Happy, I want you to promise that if anything goes wrong, you make them save the babies first" Mia cried out with pleading eyes.

"What? No fucking way. Nothing is gonna happen to you or the twins Mia. I need you to stay strong for us. You can do that right?"

Tears welled in Mia's eyes and he knew she was trying to not show her fears as she nodded reluctantly. "But if-"

"No buts or anything. Your gonna be fine baby."

"I love you."

"Don't talk like this is gonna be the last time we speak Mia" he spat out hating that she seemed convinced something was gonna go wrong.

"Okay Mia, the baby is ready to come" Sarah declared. Mia gripped Happy's hand as hard as she could as she pushed.

-o0o-

The moment Happy heard the lungs of his son cry out for the first time, he couldn't help but watch every move of the nurses as they wrapped him up and handed him over to Mia. "Ten toes and ten fingers and healthy lungs" Sarah declared with a bright smile. "Congratulations mommy and daddy but now it's time for the hard part. I'll give you a moment to rest up before we continue" Sarah stated as she placed the baby in a nurse's arms.

Both Mia and Happy couldn't tear their eyes from their son as the nurses tended to him. "He's so little Hap" Mia sobbed out causing Happy to pull her into the side of him.

"I know baby. He's okay though, right?"

"Yes. He is. A little underweight but again that's to be expected. Are you ready now Mia?"

"No time like the present."

"That's the spirit" Sarah joked as she adjusted herself. "I'm gonna position the baby now so it might feel a little uncomfortable" she informed.

"Be careful please."

Another half hour later and Mia was pushing her baby into the world. Tears of joy sprung to her eyes before she inhaled sharply.

"Why can't I hear her?" Mia pleaded looking up at Happy who was standing in shock. "Hap? Tell me she's okay? Tell me I'm just dreaming and that you can hear her crying?"

Everything was happening so fast. In a flash, they had pushed their daughter out of the room while Sarah began cleaning her up.

"They're heading into the NICU now. She isn't breathing but they're hoping to resuscitate her. They'll keep you both updated" Sarah explained.

"Happy go follow them" Mia pleaded. "She can't be alone in this world, you need to stay with her."

Hating how torn the decision felt, he knew he couldn't stand the thought something happening to his little girl. "I'll be back baby. Don't worry about her" kissing her forehead, he heard another nurse in the room say she would take him to their daughter. When they walked out of the room he had one thought on his mind and that was to get to his daughter, so he didn't see his club stand when he was approaching them until Jax's voice pulled him from his thinking.

"What?" Happy asked missing what his president said.

"Has she had them yet?"

"Yeah. Our boy is safe but our girl, she-" Happy shook his head allowing his hard poster to mask how he was truly feeling. "She wasn't breathing when she came out. They're going to operate on her or some shit-"

A low whisper of shits were heard around the waiting room.

"Mr Lowman, we need to go" the nurse who was escorting him to his daughter stated a little intimidated by the presence of SAMCRO.

"You okay Hap?"

"Hm- shit yeah I am. Just give Livy a kiss for me. Make sure she knows we love her." Jax didn't like how Happy said that and hoped that everything was a lot better than what Happy was leading on.

-o0o-

"I don't feel too well doc" Mia sighed as she began to black out. Suddenly there was a whole lot more blood than Sarah had expected and Mia was dead to the world.

 **AN. So major cliffhanger right? Hehe. I'd love to hear all your thoughts on this chapter so if anyone is still interested in this story and I see at least 10 or so reviews, I'll post the next chapter ASAP :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer. I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters. Just the unfamiliar ones.**

 **AN. I'm just going to warn you all now, any medical talk I've mentioned is mostly what I've searched online as I have not had the luxury of having kids yet *thank god nor have I been in the room with family members who've given birth. So please forgive if it's wrong I have not had any experience in this field but hope it sounds as good as you read it.**

 **Thank you all for taking your time out to read the last chapter along with my other stories and f** **or those who've reviewed, thank you. I reached my requested amount of reviews so as per promised, here is another update.**

 **Happy reading.**

"Dr Richardson where's that blood coming from?" Beth asked while checking over Mia's obs.

"I can only see… Wait, she's got a ruptured blood vessel." Sarah ordered the few necessary medical items needed for fixing the problem working fast to make sure her blood pressure wouldn't drop.

Ten minutes of working to fix the vessel down below, Sarah was preying that nothing more had occurred in the minutes it took her to fix it.

"What's her BP now?" Sarah asked.

The words were out of her mouth before she could process what was going on next.

"She's going into hypovolemic shock. She's lost a lot of blood already" Beth answered already in the process of gathering the necessary medical tools to begin resuscitation and a blood transfusion.

"Start compression, page Dr Anderson and get the defibrillator in here ASAP" Sarah was quick to list out her demands as the nurses worked around helping the mother of three to stay alive.

-o0o-

Happy couldn't stop pacing back and forth watching from the window as the docs operated on his newborn daughter. This shit was all new to him but he'd be damned if he let anything happen to his girl. She looked so small on the table. The noise surrounding him was bombarding him like a ton of bricks. Machines beeping like crazy to keep the baby alive was all about he could handle.

"Shit brother she's gorgeous" Tig rasped catching Happy off guard as he jumped. He didn't even know Tig had followed him for moral support.

"She looks like Livy" Happy rasped unaware that tears were rolling down his face. "I can't loose them Tig. Look at her. She's so small. Barely an hour old. No kid should ever have to see this" Happy rasped in almost a whisper that caught Tig off guard. They were both way out of their elements here.

"They're both gonna pull through this. She's gonna pull through this. If she's anything like her parents, she's a fighter" Tig reassured as he clapped Happy on the shoulder. He understood the foreign feelings his brother was going through. Witnessing his own daughter burning alive was something he never wished upon anyone.

Time seemed to tick slowly as Happy constantly watched over every precise move the doctors made on his newborn daughter. He'd only managed to cast his eyes over her small head but he feared that if he saw her whole body, he wouldn't forgive himself for putting Mia through this.

Happy cleared his throat as the doctors gave a curt nod to one another before looking his way and showing a thumbs up which he took as a good sign that she was okay.

His eyes quizzed them as they began cleaning his daughter up, made sure they had all the right tubes and shit hanging from monitors before pushing her out the door allowing the nurse in charge to push her through. "Where are you taking her?" Happy demanded once they were out of the room. His eyes coasted over the IV lines and tubes hanging out of her small frame and he inhaled sharply. No amount of blood on his hands would compare to the fear he had just looking her over.

"We need to get her into the NICU. She's in the safe zone now but she's still underdeveloped. Don't worry sir, she'll be reunited with your son as soon as possible" the doc who performed the quick procedure announced trying to soothe the father's thoughts.

Happy watched with doubt as they pushed her through the double doors not giving him a chance to gaze over her.

"Come on man, let's go see Mia. She's probably freaking out" Tig rasped.

Happy looked straight ahead watching as the nurses took off with his daughter then looked to the left in the way Tig had pointed. His promise to Mia was to stay with their daughter so he found himself shaking his head. "Hold on" he called after the nurse who addressed him moments ago. "I'm coming with you." Looking to his brother, he ran a tired hand over his face. "Get a call into Tacoma. Tell Lee his daughter had the babies early."

"Jax called them when you called him. They already know." Happy could only nod not wanting to figure out how long ago that was and sighed. "You better get going then. I'll see you soon brother."

"How is he?" Happy asked softly. He couldn't tear his eyes from his son. Again, he looked much smaller than his twin sister who was in her own NICU under obs.

"He's doing great considering he was fussy in the beginning, most likely due to the fact that he knew his twin wasn't beside him and they've still got a really long road ahead of them. When the nurses get them settled, you'll be able to come in and see them."

This was a special moment for Happy but it didn't feel right without Mia. Judging by his stance, the doc could tell and offered a soft smile. "But take your time. Congratulations by the way."

It was long before soon when Happy finally found it in him to move closer to the window separating him from his two newborn kids. A breath of relief watching as they slept blew from his mouth before he sighed tiredly.

He found himself questioning whether to talk to them through the window not wanting to sound like an idiot but he didn't give a shit. It was only him, his babies and the nurse in the room with a few of the other newborns.

"Daddy's gotta go check up on your mama but I want you to keep your sister safe okay son?" After a moments silence he continued. "Maybe I can convince the docs to let your big sister come up and meet you. She's been dying to for the past month now but you already know that right?" His question was met with silence But a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth knowing Livy would absolutely adore her baby brother and sister. Tucking his hands into his pants pockets, he sighed regretfully. "I'm sorry."

-o0o-

Walking into the waiting room, Happy was stopped by his brothers and a soft voice that he didn't know whether to find comforting or not. He didn't even realize he'd spent most of his time watching the twins until he saw Lee and Lucy in the waiting room along with half of the Tacoma chapter.

"Happy?" Lucy whispered as she ran into him with a tear stained face.

Happy stood confused for a moment and cast his eyes over Lee who stood to greet his brother.

"What's wrong?" He asked dumbfounded. "Is Mia okay?" He instinctively asked.

"She-" Lucy sobbed out shaking her head in the negative.

"Where is she? I need to see her" Happy rasped deeply. Pushing Lucy gently away so as not to hurt the elder woman, he pushed through the wave of kutte's trying to stop him from advancing on the room she was in.

"Mr Lowman may I speak with you for a moment?" Sarah asked coming out of her room with a nurse behind her pushing some machine he knew nothing about into the corridor.

Happy cast a brief look through the door separating him from Mia only to see the dark blue draped curtain blocking him from seeing anything. He heard shuffling behind him and glanced back to the doctor who worked on Mia and the twins.

"I've already explained to your in-laws that she's stable which is the main thing" Sarah began causing Happy to furrow his brow.

"Stable? From what?"

"When you left she was feeling a lot drowsy because of the drugs but it was to be expected" the doc looked down at Mia's folder for a brief second then continued. "She'd passed out not long after... I was working on cleaning her up when I saw a blood vessel had ruptured and not long after, she went into Hypovolemic shock. I worked on fixing that while another doctor worked on resuscitating her" Sarah explained as Happy stood in shock.

He wasn't bright enough to comprehend what the doc was saying but he knew enough to know that Mia was at risk of losing her life. He could tell by Lucy's fearful look and Lee's less than quiet state along with his brothers behind and around him looking somewhat quiet for his sake that she was near death's door but there was no way he could think about the possibility.

"She's gonna be okay right?" Happy dared to ask as he tensed his jaw and closed his fists tight. Feeling Lucy's soft hand on his, he wanted so bad to push her back for some much needed space but nothing would come of that.

"We managed to bring her back and she's received a blood transfusion but she's stable now and in a comatose state so she can heal. We'll be pulling her off that in a few hours but you can go in and see her when the nurses have finished cleaning up" Sarah declared just as she closed Mia's medical file and placed it under her arm.

Happy inhaled deeply feeling like complete shit. He was the reason why Mia had gone into early labour. Knowing he should've stuck to his guns about not telling her about the boys being kidnapped, he felt completely guilty.

Resting his hand on the stainless steel door handle, he pulled back closing his eyes deeply and turned around. Bounding it out of the waiting room, he couldn't stand to see or hear another beep of a monitor.

Inhaling fresh air once he made it outside, he spotted Mia's SUV where he parked it and wasted no time fishing out the keys inside his kutte only to find he wasn't wearing it. He groaned angrily remembering that he removed it when Mia was about to push.

Cursing himself, he kicked the front tyre and hit the hood letting all his frustrations out before he felt for the keys in his pants pocket.

Relief shot through him and he slid inside the driver's seat before ripping out of the parking lot.

Driving straight towards their house, he could hear his brothers tailing him but he couldn't give two shits. Trading the cage for his bike once he made it home, he was fast to roar the death machine to life and ripped out of the driveway heading straight out of Charming.

He knew explaining that the boys were kidnapped would take it's toll on her and for that, she could've died. Their newborn daughter was fighting for her life while their son was born naturally but he too had a long road ahead of him.

 **AN. Still more to come and I know it was short but this cut off line was mandatory. I'll have the next update up when I see another 10 or so reviews.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer. I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters. Just the unfamiliar ones. Thank you all for taking your time out to read each chapter along with my other stories and to those who review.**

 **AN. Sorry for the weeks wait but I wasn't completely satisfied with the final of this chapter that was written straight after I posted the last so I ended up re-writing it a few times. Still now though I'm not completely satisfied but I hope it turns out better than I hope.**

 **Super duper long but I hope its not worthless. Enjoy.**

25 April, 07:30 PM- St Thomas

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Mia had been set up in comfortably in another room after just giving birth and having her small operation to get her back on track. She was still in her medically induced coma but the docs were preparing to lift her off of it.

The constant beep of her blood drip and the monitor sounding was beginning to irritate Lee to no end. Lucy was brushing out her hair while whispering sweet nothings in her ear. They'd been in her room since the docs moved her an hour ago now and they'd only taken her out of her sleep induced coma for half of that so now it was just a waiting game.

Running his eyes from top to bottom, he hardly recognized his daughter coming back from her comatose state as IV lines and tubes ran from her nose and in her hands. Her usual tan skin was a few shades paler but she was showing signs of improvements.

Lee's hands itched to reach out for her but his feet were keeping him frozen to his spot a few steps away.

Jax had sent Tig and Chibs out after Happy but he had yet to hear of where they were and told the rest of the waiting room packed with Tacoma had a bed at the clubhouse.

"Tell me she's gonna be okay Lee?" Lucy pleaded.

"She's gonna be okay love, we're just waiting on her to wake up now. Shouldn't be too long." Lee stood on the other side of their daughter finally grasping her hand that felt warm in his. Slumping back in the seat he'd pulled forward moments ago, he placed a soft kiss to her hand before inhaling deeply and resting his forehead against it.

"She has to pull through this Lee. Did you see the look on Happy's face before he left?" Lucy cried.

Lee had and he didn't like it one bit. He knew Mia would be the death of him but he didn't expect it to come so soon. Happy looked as if this was gonna be his end and there was no doubt in the elder Son's mind that she wasn't going to. Placing her hand gently back down he stood up and crossed the room to look out the window of his daughter's room.

25 April, 07:30 PM- Teller residence

Residing in the fact that he let his guys- along with the Tacoma members who made the trip down- back to the clubhouse earlier, Jax now wished he had the luxury of manhood and freedom but luck wasn't on his side.

Although there was no way he'd trade his domestic life as a father and husband for free booze and easy pussy. He'd gone without the love of his life far too long to even give that charming bachelor life a second thought.

But oh how he wished he could have an easy night just for once since the announcement of their addition to the family.

He'd just finished telling Tara that Mia had given birth and she was furious to say the least.

"Oh god I have to go see her. Jax take me to St Thomas now" Tara more likely demanded as she pulled her blankets from over her and swung her legs gently off of the bed.

"Babe you need rest. Mia's fine. They're pulling her out of the coma as we speak."

Tara rolled her eyes internally. Being the smart brained Doctor that she was, she knew the possibilities of giving birth to twins was much more higher than giving birth to a single child which didn't put her mind at ease. There were also all those complications that came with giving birth to multiples.

"No Jax. Your taking me to see her and then I need to see for myself how the twins are. Were there any complications with the birth?"

Jax ran a tired hand through his still perfectly waxed shoulder length hair and sighed deeply knowing she wouldn't rest until she found out the extent of Mia's condition. "From what I heard, she gave birth naturally. Doc told Hap that she lost a lot of blood and needed a transfusion. They put her in a comatose state but were pulling her off after a few hours."

"And the twins?" Tara asked after processing what he was saying.

"She wasn't breathing. They had to operate on her or something. Their boy is good though. Still tiny but good."

"They'll most likely be in the NICU for a few weeks" she whispered to herself as she stood and made her way out of their bedroom. "Hurry up Jackson" Tara yelled over her shoulder. Seeing Rat sitting in the lounge she stopped herself from walking out the door. "Rat, watch my sons. Make sure nothing happens to them and that you protect them with your life" the words slipped naturally from her mouth.

"You got it Tara" Rat replied looking skittish as always when it came to one of the two hormonal pregnant Old Lady's.

Currently not giving a shit if she were in her flannel pajama's, Tara was aloud this one bit of sanity to keep her from lashing out at anyone. Colleagues could give her a double look or a once over for all she cared but she wasn't changing for her professional career. Today Tara was simply Tara Teller; mother, not Dr Knowles; life savior.

25 April, 8 PM

When they arrived at St Thomas twenty minutes later she had checked in with the nurses station checking over the charts of the Lowman twins along with Mia's before she even made her way towards the Mia's room.

Tara was more than happy to see her best friend wide awake and kicking up a furious storm as she glared at her parents.

Any talk was stopped as Tara pushed on the door and stepped over the threshold smiling hesitantly. "Hey, this isn't a bad time right?" Knowing full well that it was, Tara stepped in anyway not wanting Mia to overdo it.

"No. Thank god your here actually. My mom and dad just told me what happened with Hap. Where's Jax?" Mia demanded as she sat up straighter in her bed.

"He's just outside. What's wrong? What happened with him?"

Mia glanced to her parents and sighed deeply. Obviously Tara hadn't heard.

"Well, I've just given birth to twins and my fucking old man has taken a walk. I have no idea where the hell he is" Mia spat out inhaling deeply as the anger subsided and she felt a rush tears spring to the surface. The all too familiar feeling of dread was slipping through the pores of the mother of three but she fought them back.

"Shit. I'm sure he's just gone for a ride. I'll get Jax to find him" Tara stated before making her way out.

"You didn't tell me he left" Tara spat out suddenly furious with her husband once again.

"Jesus Tara just calm the hell down. Go sit in with her and I'll see where he's gone" Jax stated instantly regretting it when tears sprang to her eyes. _Shit_ he thought and ran a tired hand over his scruff but there was no point in trying to explain himself. As of late Tara couldn't be bothered listening to a thing he asked of her. "Babe-"

"Just answer me one thing. Is he coming back tonight?"

"Yes." Jax tried reaching for her but she swatted his hands away.

"Don't touch me Jackson" Tara whispered. She turned on her heel heading for the NICU as Jax just stood frozen to the spot watching on as Tara walked away.

Meanwhile inside the small confined hospital room Mia was angry at herself for ever trusting Happy and she wasn't afraid to show it by lashing out at her parents.

"Please ma can you just- go." She seemed to be distancing herself already causing Lee to curse under his breath.

"We'll go for now baby girl but tomorrow we'll be back with Livy so you can take her to meet her brother and sister. You hear me?"

"Yeah dad I do and thanks for watching her. Tell her I love her and can't wait for her to meet the twins." Mia found the strength to hold the tears back. Kissing both her mom and dad, they gathered their things and made their way out of the room.

"Any word on them yet?" Lucy asked softly meeting a conflicted Jax in the corridor. Lucy furrowed her brow, "did someone kick your puppy or something?"

"What-? No" Jax answered and then cleared his throat. "We're are you two going?"

"Home. She needs some space but make sure Tara goes back there and comforts her okay?"

"Yeah."

"So is there any word as to where that idiot is?" Lee rasped.

"Yeah. Spoke with Chibs. They're on their way back now" Jax answered.

"Good. We'll see you tomorrow then" Lee announced to the younger president.

"Till the sunrise" Jax stated bringing his brother in for a brotherly hug and kissing Lucy on the cheek.

Jax thought about giving Tara some time alone so he backed up into Mia's door and opened it.

25 April, 8 PM- Somewhere in Cali

Call him a coward if you must but Happy Lowman was not a coward. He was a man who loved the woman who bore his kids. He was a man who could see no future if she wasn't in it. He would do anything and everything to take her place.

He'd never been in a position where something or someone could break him so easily safe to say his mother and aunt for that matter. That's why he always stuck with crow eaters and sweet buts to put him out. He didn't have all the feelings and mixed foreign emotions that came with them. They were simply there as a means to an end.

He no doubt knew someone would be trying to reach out to him which is why he tossed his prepay around some sharp corner on along the interstate an hour back. Nothing good would come of answering his burner so there was no point keeping it.

Thinking back over his actions, he wished now he could change some of them. Telling her about those gashes then the boy's kidnapping was the main one.

He'd been fighting with himself to carry on north but his heart just wasn't in it. He swore he saw a glint of that white light at the end of the tunnel bullshit but he didn't want to believe it. He needed to be here for his kids should something were to go south with his old lady.

After finally stopping at a gas station two hours from Charming, he knew it was a matter of time before whatever brother was following him had caught up with him. He was sitting with one leg crossed over the other smoking away at a pack of cigarettes he'd just brought and was looking out into the dark of the night when they pulled into the gas station minutes later.

Nothing was said as Tig and Chibs pulled their helmets off. He flicked the ash from the edge of his cigarette and pulled it back to his mouth.

"Talk to him while I take this" Chibs rasped as he held his prepay to his chest. Tig nodded and watched as Chibs stepped aside to answer his call while Happy pulled the cigarette from his mouth after taking a much needed pull.

"Skip and Chad took Livy from Lyla and their at yours for the night. Lyla was worried about Mia but everything's okay" Tig informed.

Happy could only nod. "I told her about the boys being kidnapped last week. We got into an argument about those two gashes and then she went into labor" Happy rasped stubbing out his cigarette with the sole of his boot.

"Shit, don't beat yourself up about this. This shit happens. She was bound to drop any day" Tig stated trying to be somewhat positive but all it did was irritate Happy.

"No she wasn't" he spat out angrily. "She wasn't due until a few more weeks. I knew I shouldn't of told her but I did knowing full well that she would most likely go into labor early" growling in anger he shut his eyes for a brief moment and took his time to inhale a much needed breath. "And now, she's in hospital fighting for her life. My kids were born prematurely. Tied to some fucking machines that's keeping them alive and all I'm doing is running from this shit."

Happy didn't see the right hook Tig had sent his way until he was straight out on the ground spitting his own blood out. He was yanked up by his shirt as Tig cast a death glare at him.

"Get your fucking head out of your ass, stop feeling sorry for yourself and get back to St Thomas. Mia is gonna be fine and so are those kids. Like I said when they were operating on your girl, she's a fighter."

"Yeah I'll tell him. See you soon" Chibs rasped heavily catching Tig's attention. He hung up the call and made his way back to his brothers. Happy shoved Tig back and fixed himself. "That was Jax. Mia's awake and is wondering where the hell you are" Chibs stated with a smirk on his face. "And to make matters worse, you gotta meet the wrath of not only Mia but Tara too" Chibs chuckled.

The instant Happy heard the news, he inhaled sharply and ran a hand over his tattooed head thinking he heard wrong but he could tell by Chibs cheery stance that he wasn't being fucked around with.

"Shit, she's gonna be fucking hysterical." Mounting his bike, Happy forgot all about safety as he ripped out of the gas station at full speed.

25 April, 08:30 PM- St Thomas

"When can I see my babies?" Mia asked a nurse who was checking her obs.

"Probably tomorrow but you already know that" the nurse stated with a soft chuckle knowing Mia was a doctor here. She placed Mia's chart back over the foot of her bed. "Is there anything else I can get you? Extra pillow or a sheet maybe?" Mia couldn't help but notice the way the nurse flicked her hair over her shoulder and occasionally glanced Jax's way as she spoke to her and it irked her to no end.

"Yeah can you get me an extra pillow and I don't want to see this bullshit."

Taken back by the abruptness of Mia, the nurse furrowed her brows as if she had no idea what Mia was talking about. "I'm sorry?" She asked.

"Stop eye fucking my brother here. He already has a wife who might I add is pregnant with his third son and is a doctor here but you most likely knew that right?" When the blonde nurse blushed, Mia felt her rage begin to boil. "Forget the pillow, just get out."

Jax watched in silence as the nurse high tailed it out of the room then faced her with a low whistle. "Nice one Mia" he joked.

"Well I know Tara would do the same for me, not that she'd ever get the chance to" she whispered the last part under her breath but Jax heard and stood up to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Come on Mia, you gotta let him explain. I ain't ever seen him like that before and it wasn't pretty."

"I don't care. If he can do it hours after I give birth to his kids, then there's no telling that he would do it again in the future."

Ignoring whatever else Jax was gonna say, she turned her head. "Please leave me alone. I'd like to rest before the morning rises."

"No can do sweetheart. Everyone has gone back to the clubhouse or their at yours so your outta luck. I'm staying until my old lady and your old man say otherwise. I'm only heading out though to find Tara. I'll be back soon."

With a quick kiss to her forehead, Jax strolled out of her room determined to find his wife. Heading for the nurses station, he couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face when he noticed the blonde nurse from earlier disappear out of his sight as another caught his attention.

"May I help you sir?"

"Yeah. I'm looking for my wife. Dr Knowles. You know where she might be?" It was obvious the nurse knew who he was and nodded.

"She's in the NICU right now but I'm afraid visiting hours are over so your gonna have to leave. She did however want me to pass on a message for you" the nurse stated as she placed a folded piece of paper in front of him.

Jax furrowed his brow and unfolded the paper reading over her hand writing.

 _Make sure the boys are in school tomorrow. I'm staying with the twins and Mia for the night. Love you._

Jax sighed deeply and ran a hand over his face before nodding. "I'm staying until I see my wife. When you see her, tell her I'm still here and that I'm with Mia." The nurse could only nod as Jax turned his back on her.

"Yes sir."

As Jax made his way towards Mia's room he made himself comfortable residing in the fact that if anything were to happen with Tara, she was at least in a hospital for assistance.

25 April, 10:30 PM- St Thomas

Standing before her new hospital room, hand holding the copper door handle he couldn't help but take in the sleeping form of his old lady. Something in him snapped and he twisted the door handle allowing the time to step aside for the door to close which caused a sleeping Jax to wake suddenly.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jax asked clearing his throat and wiping the sleep from his face.

"Clearing my head."

"Now that your back, I hope you've prepared yourself for the bomb she's gonna drop on you. I'll see you in the morning." Happy nodded in response as Jax patted him on the shoulder and made his way out to find his old lady once again.

Toeing off his boots, he placed them under the bed and carefully slid her over so as not to wake or hurt her.

Mia stirred in her sleep before she felt the shift and woke instantly before relief crossed her face but that was soon replaced by the glare she was sending him. Swatting at his hands she sat herself up and crossed her arms.

"Babe I can explain" Happy rasped. There was no getting out of it now.

"Then start. Explain to me why the fuck you took off and left me. Left us" she corrected. Long gone was her sleepy state that was now replaced with anger and fury.

Happy resided to moving across the room looking out into the darkness of the night trying to gather his thoughts.

"She was so tiny in that bed. I thought she wasn't gonna-" He couldn't even begin to think what could've been and he ignored that completely and continued. "But she's a Lowman. Got fight in her that girl" he smiled thinking back to his daughter's small operation. "When it was over I came back here to tell you when the doc stopped me" his voice strained and he began pacing the room. Mia crossed her arms over her chest and watched Happy pacing which was beginning to nauseate her.

"She told me you had a ruptured blood vessel then went into some shock and that they put you in a coma" Happy rasped in slight defeat causing Mia to straighten up more. He finally laid eyes on her and crossed the distance between them, sitting on the edge of her bed and reaching for her hands. "The shit I saw with our girl, broke my fucking heart Mia and I couldn't stand to hear anything else happening with my family. I didn't know what to fucking do when Sarah told me about you so the only thing I could think of-" he cut himself off with a scoff as he pulled back again and began pacing the room.

Tears sprung to Mia's eyes as she watched the father of her children look lost as ever. "Happy?" She sobbed out but he could barely hear her.

"None of this shit would've happened if I didn't say anything." Finally seeing that he was angry with himself, she tried to calm him down.

"Hey, it's not your fault-"

"Yeah it is Mia" he said cutting her off. "Don't deny it either" continuing to pace the small room, he was furious with himself. "It was all too real when you said what you said before I left with our girl and it freaked me out. That shit never happens, especially to me. It took the docs a while to get her to breath but she pulled through."

"She's okay though? They both are right Happy?" Mia asked fearfully. It was killing her that she couldn't see her babies and he could tell.

"Yeah they are or at least I think they still are" he smirked softly but it didn't quite reach his ears.

"Happy?" She tried again. When he didn't answer her she sighed reluctantly and cocked her head to the left.

"How could you think this is okay?" He asked hoarsely knowing by the soft tone of her voice that she was forgiving him that easy.

"What?" She replied in confusion.

"I put you in here. I-"

"Okay now you need to shut the fuck up. Sit down" she demanded now hating that he was thinking so hard. She wiped her tears away angrily and pulled the single sheet from her body before swinging her legs off the bed. This wasn't her Happy and it freaked her out to see him so vulnerable but when he complied, she continued. "It doesn't matter. All you need to know is that I'm okay now and so are our babies. They have a long road ahead of them and it isn't gonna be easy but I need to know your in this with me. From now until the fucking end Happy. I need to-"

He cut her off mid-sentence as he slammed his mouth against hers needing to reassure her that he wasn't going anywhere. Pulling back for some much needed air, Happy cupped her face in the most gentlest way he'd ever shown her before.

"Ain't going anywhere Mia. I'm in until the day something takes me from you" Happy rasped honestly. The weight of his words held a lot as Mia slowly nodded in acceptance.

"When I'm free to go home, I'm kicking your fucking ass for leaving us" she joked causing a sad smirk to cross his face. "I told you not to leave our daughter and as always, you don't fucking listen."

For the first time since this morning, Happy chuckled more than pleased that his old lady was back but his smile was soon wiped when he felt that familiar guilt rising again in the pit of his stomach.

"And-" she said cutting him off. "If I hear you say your fucking sorry again, I'll even let my dad and brothers take a few shots at you for leaving my babies" she couldn't help the growl that came from her mouth as he stood allowing her to speak to him like that.

"I'm glad that scare didn't take my girl's tough bad side" kissing her tenderly, he moved Mia over slightly and laid down beside her.

"I fucking love you Mia."

Mia smiled tiredly and draped her arm over his torso. "I love you too."

The welcoming moment of silence was soon broken as Sarah walked through the door smiling hesitantly as she did so.

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm about to knock off for the night and just wanted to update you on the twins."

"Okay" Mia rasped. She adjusted her bed with the remote and sat up straighter with Happy placing her pillow behind her back.

"So, the good news is they're taking well to the new environment but we're gonna have to keep them in here until they're much stronger and we have them on ventilators just until they can breath on their own. At this stage I'm not sure how long that's gonna be but be patient."

"That shit doesn't hurt them right?" Happy rasped low.

"No it doesn't. When you go see them in the morning, don't be alarmed by all the tubes and wires in them. They're there to help develop the babies immune systems and the development of their organs."

While Mia totally understood, Happy was hesitant with going and seeing their babies but he kept his slight fear to himself as Mia spoke up again. "So when can I start pumping? My breasts are really heavy and I need to relieve the pressure."

"I'll have the night nurse come in as soon as she's free and she can set you all up" Sarah continued on with a few little bits and pieces before she asked if there was anything else they needed to which they said no and she took her leaving.

 **AN. I'd very much like to hear your guys thoughts on this chapter, both positive or negative ones are welcome.**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN. I'm so sorry not updating sooner. Two weeks ago my uncle died of cancer and I was just having a hard time coping and still to this day. Then last week I was just flat out with work that I couldn't catch a break but I'm getting by. I'll try and make my updates a weekly thing now and that includes updating Baby Anarchy but first Effortless chance if any of you read my other stories. Enough of my rant though, here is the next chapter.**

Happy could hardly sleep later that night. After the night nurse came to help Mia with relieving her breast milk- which aroused him to the point where he left Mia and the nurse alone- he watched Mia sleep with a repeat of what went on that lead up to this moment. Still finding it hard that he was the reason for the early birth of his son and daughter who they almost lost, he was determined to never make a single mistake again.

He found it ironic that he never thought he'd be in this place given who he was but with the history he and Mia had- overpowered the will for him to be a single man who loved the adrenaline that pumped through his veins every time he killed for his club. The one thing he lived for. He found himself doubting his ability as a father and the man that Mia deserved along with the Son in him but there was no changing that he was becoming a changed man himself.

Hardly noticing that the sun was shining bright outside the very next morning, he was startled from his thoughts when Mia was up and walking in the small confined hospital room searching for something.

"What are you looking for?" Happy rasped. His voice was low from the sleep deprivation but he'd endured a lot less sleep over time.

Mia furrowed her brows. "Away with the fairies were you?" She asked. "I'm looking for some clothes to wear. I need to change out of this gown. Makes me feel like a patient" her lips curled into a tight smile but she shook the joke away. "I want to get a shower in before my parents come with Livy."

"Yeah they'll be here soon" Happy replied thinking back to the blowing up his phone had received about getting his ass kicked by his former president. Handing her duffel bag Mia opened it and emptied its contents fetching out Happy's dark blue SAMCRO shirt along with some sweatpants and panties before heading for the bathroom.

"Need some help?" Happy rasped hesitantly.

"Yeah I might but I'm still partially angry with you."

And there it was. He was waiting for the apple to fall from the tree. One minute they were confessing their love for each other and the next she was right back to hating him but it didn't matter. He was determined to make this up to her in any way that he could starting by being there alongside her as the future panned out.

With a deep sigh and a nod, he followed her into the bathroom.

After a much needed shower, changing and getting ready for the day, Mia felt like a whole new person. Lee and Lucy had arrived with half the club from both Tacoma and SAMCRO who were all waiting on seeing the kids but Mia was determined to kick them out as soon as she could.

The crowded space wasn't working for her and all she needed was her daughter so after dismissing the club, Mia was happy to spend some time with Livy who clung to her like a magnet.

A few nurses and doctors came in to check her over giving her the all clear to hopefully leave within the next twenty-four hours and updating them on the twins who were now both in the safe zone.

"Are there any questions before we leave you both to visit?" Sarah asked as she tucked her files under her arm.

"Yeah" Mia abruptly stated. Running her hand over Livy's soft dark brown hair, she smiled hesitantly knowing what her answer might be. "Is there any chance we're allowed to take kids with us? It's just that I don't want Livy to feel left out" and also she wanted to experience this soon to be feeling with her daughter and her man.

Sarah looked hesitant for a moment before she fired a few questions. "She's up to date with immunizations?" A nod. "Hasn't felt sick in the past six months?" Another nod. Sarah cast her eyes over Livy who was oblivious as to what was going on. There seemed to be no runny nose or dry cough. "Because of the situation, the twins can easily catch something but and I don't want to risk them or the other infants getting sick. Livy however looks perfectly healthy to me so I'm gonna allow this. The twins are in their own section of the NICU so hopefully it gives you some space."

"Thank you, thank you Sarah. I seriously appreciate it" Mia cheered. She placed Livy on the bed and stood up to hug her colleague.

"It's my pleasure doll." After pulling away Sarah offered a warm smile before taking her leave while Happy stood ready and waiting with Livy in his arms.

-o0o-

"They're so gorgeous babe." Mia rasped as she leaned back into Happy's arms careful who held their eldest daughter. Happy wound his arm through Mia's front and stepped closer, closing the distance between them.

Happy couldn't stop gazing down at his daughter who looked a lot fragile than he thought. Holding his emotions in check he pulled Livy towards him and placed a kiss to her crown.

"You like them baby girl?" Mia rasped taking Livy from her father.

"They so little mama. Why do they have all those things in them?"

Mia had to stop herself from breaking down at the mention of the small tubes running through both babies as she answered Livy. "To help them grow into strong healthy babies like you honey. Hap can you pull that seat over for me?"

When he did, she sat down and made sure she could see both babies before recalling the last time she was in this position.

"I'm glad you didn't miss out on this birth babe" Mia began. She tilted her head up and met Happy's gaze as Livy rose up to look at her baby brother. "I never did say I was sorry about not telling you about Livy but I am."

"I understood why Mia. Don't beat yourself up about it either. You were doing what was best for you." Mia smiled sadly and leaned into him.

"I think part of me was just angry that you never came back in the first place. It wasn't until I heard you were locked up that I realized-" she stopped short when her sons soft whine broke her confession and she stood almost too soon. She calmed her son down as if it were the easiest thing and sat back down.

"Doesn't matter what you say or think babe" he scoffed low. "After I got out I was gonna come looking for you anyway."

"Really?" She asked surprised by his confession causing him to nod. When he didn't continue she understood what he wasn't saying. "I love you Vic" she whispered which was followed by a chuckle when he growled.

"Hate that name" he stated referring to his first name.

Silence soon followed with the two parents admiring their creation before Livy sighed deeply.

"Thought of any names yet?" Happy asked. Both parents couldn't seem to pull their gazes from their newborns.

"Victor" Mia whispered. It wasn't on the short list of names they'd chosen for their son but Mia knew it was the one just by being graced with his father's scowl as he scrunched his nose together and moved around a little.

"What?" Happy answered with a gruff hating how she was even considering that name.

"I wanna name him Victor Hap. He's definitely got your scowl and agrees with me. Let's call him Victor" Mia stated as she glanced up at him with questioning eyes.

"Seriously? After his asshole of a father?" Happy scoffed pulling away from Mia to give their newborn daughters more of his attention.

"Yes seriously and watch your mouth around Livy. Your stubborn as hell and can be a you-know-what but I like it" Mia stated with a smile. Happy smirked to himself before pulling both his girls into his lap.

"What if I don't like it?" He questioned causing Mia to glare at him.

"Then I'd make damn sure you know what it feels like to be on the receiving end of my anger" Mia joked with a smile. "Na but seriously babe, I wanna name him after you" Mia said curling into his chest and kissing Livy's hand. His hand ran smoothly over her back and she relished in the feel.

"Guess you can have your way" placing a soft kiss to her forehead, he chuckled when she squealed in excitement and pulled his lips down onto hers.

"Did you hear that Livy? Your brother can be named Victor. After your grumpy father" Mia cheered.

"Victor?" Livy asked unsure if she liked that name. Her mind reeled the name over a few before she smiled. "I like it. He can be my Victory." Livy squirmed out of her parents hold and stood up onto the chair Happy had placed between the two incubators earlier.

"What about our girl?"

"Hm? You choose. I've already named two of our three babies" Mia answered. Standing back up to gush over her newborns again, she and Livy couldn't help but admire their little toes and feet.

Hours seemed to pass. Nurses constantly came in to check on the babies and to make sure they'd caught no infections along with Livy constantly asking questions about wanting to hold them or touch them before Happy finally found his voice and answered Mia's question as he stood over their newborn daughter with his hand running over her delicate skin.

"What about Brooklyn?" The little infant gripped his pinky gently when he asked and he smirked in response. "You like that baby girl?" He asked. Feeling Mia peering over his shoulder with Livy trying to worm her way between them, he stepped aside and wrapped his arm around them both. Allowing her head to rest on the side of his chest after he scooped Livy back up, she thought it over for a moment before smiling.

"She seems to like it." Her smile grew when the infant yawned. "I love it. What about middle names?"

"Jesus, Brooklyn was a hard enough name to think of. You can choose."

"You know, the funny thing is, both names weren't even on our lists" she chuckled. "How about our parents names? Lee and Julia. You like that?" She asked looking down at him when he pulled them back into the seat once again.

"Brooklyn Julia Lowman and Victor Lee Lowman? Sounds like two badass names. Just as long as you let me teach him how to throw a punch at a young age I don't care" he choked slightly when she jabbed him in the chest hard. "I'm serious ain't I baby girl?" Happy asked wanting back up from his little soldier.

"Yes" Livy answered without hesitation causing Mia to narrow her eyes playfully at her eldest daughter.

"Hey" Happy said defensively "someone needs to protect my girls from all the boys that will chase after them and who better to do that than my mini-me?"

Mia rolled her eyes with a groan and rested in the crook of his neck. "That's not a bad idea actually. I can recall all the hard times it took for you to stop running after me. I was pretty much defenseless" Mia couldn't help but laugh when she felt his chest rumble and he adjusted Livy on his side.

"Kids, just so you know, it was your mama who came running after me, I was just too blind to see it until I realized I was lucky enough to have her." Tears welled in Mia's eyes at hearing that and she wrapped her arms around his back leaning into his Kutte. "Don't know what I'd do without you Mia" he rasped pulling her around and cupping her face in his hands. "Baby girl it's time" Happy rasped catching his little girl's attention. Happy bit down on his bottom lip and reached for the small velvet box from the inside of his Kutte.

"This ain't ever how I pictured my life. The kids. The old lady. The house. Now that I have them I don't ever wanna lose it. Marry me Mia and take my crow?" Happy rasped.

Mia gasped in complete shock as Happy gestured for Livy to hand Mia the open box with her hands flying to her mouth.

Short of words was her man but he was nothing if not simple.

"About fucking time" not giving a shit if she was being a hypocrite in this moment, Happy was fast to pull the ring from the box and thread it through her ring finger before she cried tears of joy pulling him down for a much needed kiss to seal the deal.

 **AN. So babies are healthy and named. Happy and Mia are engaged to be married and they're finally at a good place. Next chapter will roll over to Tara and Jax before a short time jump.**


	22. Chapter 22

AN: This chapter mainly Jax and Tara so fair warning.

The next day: 10am

Fate almost always never went the way Jax and Tara had intended it to. With everything that had had happened since before finding out she was pregnant to this moment right here, Tara was glad she was giving birth naturally- in the context of letting nature take its cause and in the safety walls of St Thomas hospital. With Gemma out of the way along with the impending threat that was Wendy Case, Tara was glad some part of her life as of late was turning out right.

"You know what I just realized Jax?" Tara asked after her contraction had subsided some. Taking a hesitant seat down on her hospital bed, Tara sighed at the relief of pressure her feet had given out after rounding the maternity ward a few times.

After hearing about Mia giving birth to the twins last night, it all took its toll on her and she found her first contraction hitting followed not long after leaving Mia and Happy. Jax rushed around immensely like her life depended on it to get Tara to St Thomas. He set the boys up with Lyla who had taken them to school in hopes and promises that the boys would meet their baby brother by the end of the day or hopefully earlier.

Tara cried tears as Jax drove away from their house knowing things were changing once again- for the better of course. She couldn't help the grin that crossed her face when her boys finally heard she was about to go into labor and couldn't wait to see their faces once she had all her boys under the one room of her hospital room.

"What babe?" Reaching for her hand, he looked up at Tara with a warm but tired smile. He hadn't gotten that much sleep since leaving Mia and Happy less than twelve hours ago but he didn't care. He wouldn't close his eyes not wanting to miss out on any of this birthing process with his third son.

"This pregnancy is a lot easier than when I had Thomas, although every woman's first pregnancy is hard on them?"

Jax showed his love for her by placing a soft kiss to her forehead. "I'm glad it's easier on you babe. All this pain your going through now- I can't imagine what you were going through with Thomas-" he couldn't finish what he intended on saying as another contraction hit.

Letting it pass, Jax had made it a habit to recall the time. "That one was closer to the last and a lot longer. Should I get the doc?" Jax asked. He'd been taken through the process of what to do and what not to do. This was the next step on his list of demands Tara and her midwife had given him.

"The hell do you think" she snapped as if it were the obvious question. Jax worked fast on his feet working to get a doctor for his pain stricken wife. He stood by his wife holding her hand for moral support while she did all the hard work.

"Another friend in the line of giving birth. Let's see how far dilated you are now Dr Knowles" Dr Richardson stated urgently with a little humor as she bounded through the door snapping on a pair of latex gloves, Tara was already in her position ready and waiting to be tended to.

"Looks like your eight centimeters. I'll give you five minutes in which you should prep yourself as best as you can. How are we gonna do this Tara?"

"Laying down. Jax can you get me some more-" He didn't have to stand there already knowing what she was gonna say. He reached behind him and pulled out a few ice chips and the cloth to wipe the building sweat up away.

"Ready Jax?"

"As I'll ever be babe" he stated with pride and adoration as Tara gripped his hand. "Don't hold back babe" kissing her one last time, Jax watched as Tara began to push at the order of Sarah.

After a total of six hours in labor, the latest arrival of the Teller clan had made his grand entrance into the world. Jax cut his sons cord for the very first time and watched as his exhausted but happy wife held their son for the first time.

"He's beautiful babe" Jax rasped. Trying his best to fight the tears away, he knew it was a lost cause when his soft blue eyes connected with those stunning ones. Tara smiled up at Jax and cupped his face allowing for his tears to roll down his face.

Leaning into her touch, Jax kissed her fingers as his hand reached up to caress the soft skin of their newborn son.

"Any thought on names yet mommy and daddy?" A nurse who could practically feel the love thick in the air asked.

Tara couldn't help the tired smirk that crossed her face as she recalled their bed conversation a few weeks before all the hectic shit took place.

 _"You know, we haven't even picked a name yet." Tara laid all hot and bothered on her side after the less than ten minute round of sex. Her head laid resting against Jax's naked chest and legs tangled in the sheets. He was lazily running his fingers up and down her naked side as she drew lazy circles over his well defined six pack._

 _"Well, did you like any of those names from those books?" His voice was a lot huskier in the darkness of the night._

 _Tara let out a breath and turned lying on her back with one arm sitting over her belly while the other rested at her side. "Kinda. I really wanna name him something original but then again, I want his name to mean something." Jax shifted over slightly before leaning all his weight on his side. "This might sound out of sorts, especially because we already have Thomas but what about John?"_

 _Taken back at that, Jax rose up on his arms moving into a sitting position. "Really? I mean, I wouldn't of put it past you to want to call him that but of all the names you read over you wanna name him after my father?"_

 _Tara, sensing the loss of love on her husbands side chose to defend her late father in law. "He was a good man Jax. A loving and caring father. A man with a vision to lead his club in a better direction, one from all the violence. I think we should name at least one of his grandsons after him."_

 _Jax could see where Tara was coming from and his heart burst a little more but he didn't like the idea. "Babe, I know you mean well. I love my old man like you wouldn't believe." And still to this day he felt like shit for ever doubting JT's ability for loving him and his brother or being the best president to have ever run Redwood. "I don't doubt for a second that he wasn't a good man babe and I don't want to name our son after me let alone anyone else connected to the club which includes my father."_

 _Tara scowled at that but saw the understanding in his confession._ _"Fine then. We're gonna have to compromise cause I wanna name him John."_

 _Jax flicked on the side lamp and leaned back against their headboard. "Seriously?" She nodded causing Jax to smirk as he laid back down settling Tara in the crook of his arms. After thinking it over heavily Jax sighed coming to the conclusion that he wouldn't be able to change Tara's mind unless he came up with something else._

"Jonathan. Jonathan Nathaniel Teller" Jax rasped with a sparkle in his eyes that Tara could tell wouldn't erase.

They'd settled on Jonathan much to Jax's reluctance but he couldn't help the grin when Tara's face lit up.

"Go tell the guys and see if my boys are here yet. I wanna see them."

-o0o-

"We got another Son in the making yet?" Bobby questioned once they all spotted Jax making an appearance in the waiting room.

"Yup. Them strong Teller genes came out and I got another boy" Jax grinned from ear to ear as the room erupted in cheers. He was pulled in from every direction until he heard the familiar low voice of his youngest son asking of him.

"Hey buddy, thanks for watching them Lyla" Jax rasped as he picked a waking Thomas up and gave Lyla a side hug.

"Don't mention it Jax. How are they?"

"Healthy. Tara's drained but our boy is huge." Jax then went on to explaining how much his son weighed and how long he was before Abel woke up.

"That's great Jax. You mind if I go see them before we head out?"

"In a hour. Docs were just cleaning and setting them up in another room but she wants Abel and Thomas in there first."

"Right. I'm just gonna head off and see Mia then. I'll be down in a little bit." After hugging once again, Lyla made her way towards Mia's room while the rest of the club stayed back.

"Daddy? Has mommy had him yet?" Abel asked with excitement in his voice.

"Yeah buddy she has. Want to meet your baby brother?" He asked once putting Thomas down so he could crouch to both of their levels.

"Yes please" they chanted in unison jumping up and down at the same time.

"Okay then boys just calm down a bit. Mommy's a little tired and your brother is still sleeping."

"Okay daddy" they said in unison.

"We'll talk later Pres" Bobby announced with a nod accepting his president was needed elsewhere. Jax furrowed his brow nodding also as he escorted his sons towards their mother and newborn brother.

The sight of Tara holding their son in her arms was definitely a sight Jax wouldn't ever forget.

"Mommy" Abel cheered catching sight of the same thing. "Is that?" He questioned in excitement as he made his way closer to the bed. Pulling himself up, he crawled towards Tara and looked over his new brother as Thomas struggled for a five year old to pull himself up onto the hospital bed.

Jax pushed himself off the wall giving his son a helping hand. Picking Thomas up instead, Jax sat down with him in his lap before Thomas crawled towards Tara.

"Be careful buddy" Jax warned.

"What do you think boys?" Tara asked after placing kisses to both boys heads and enjoying their curious gazes. "Your new brother."

"He's so tiny" Thomas whispered taking a closer look at his brother.

"Yeah" Abel agreed.

The baby whimpered softly and slowly fluttered his eyes open before smiling in Thomas's direction.

"He smiled at me" Thomas cheered causing the short smile to soon turn into another whimper before a whine came from the infant's mouth. "Sorry mommy" covering his mouth in the process, Thomas pulled himself back looking up to his father when Jax reached out for him.

"It's okay buddy." Thomas crawled into his father's arms and watched from a distance as Abel laid in his mother's arms not wanting out. He was definitely a mommy's boy while Thomas was neutral.

The boys stayed with their parents just exploring their baby brother. Tara let Abel have a hold while Thomas was a little reserved. Both Jax and Tara knew it would take a little time for the boys to get used to their brother so they weren't pushing. A few of the members came in with a few gifts along with Lyla who came in saying that Mia and Happy sent their love saying they'd be around in a bit for a visit.

"Do you want me to take the boys again for the night?" Lyla asked after rounding up with her farewells and promising to come back the next day.

"Nah. I'm heading home for the night with them but thanks for the offer" Jax rasped.

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow." Lyla smiled on her way out leaving the Tellers alone in their privacy.

"Come to daddy little man" Jax rasped softly as he reached into his sons crib as the boys laid asleep on either side of their mother. Jax gently swayed with his son giving pecking kisses over his tiny face as Tara's eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Such a sight to wake to" Tara giggled as she adjusted Thomas slightly so she could sit up a little better. The two boys squirmed slightly and wrapped their arms around her waist a little harder causing Jax to smirk.

"Tell me about it" Jax stated watching as the boys squirmed at their mother's movements while wrapping their arms around her waist a little harder.


	23. Chapter 23

"How's the wifey treating you?" Tig asked with a smirk as he and the rest of the guys watched a tiered Jax stepping out of Tara's room and into the waiting room.

"Good, considering she was pissed about not having that girl." Most of the guys could tell that Jax was already planning the next baby by the simple look on his face. "But she loves little Jonathan none the less."

"That's great pres" Juice beamed with his goofy smile as he and jax bro hugged.

"Jonathan? I bet your old man would be proud of that one" Bobby stated, highly admiring that Jax and Tara had named their son after the founding and greatest president the Sons had ever had.

"Yeah, I was set on naming him something else but Tara got her way in the end" Jax stated with a shrug. "Where's Hap?" Jax asked looking around and seeing most of his charter was standing in the waiting room.

"Should be on his way. Told him about it" Tig stated simply.

Slowly, the guys made their way towards the chapel room of St Thomas and filed inside just as Happy stepped in after them a few moments later.

"Damn brother. It's barely been 48 hours since Mia had the twins and already you look the part of an exhausted father" Tig joked as he pulled Happy into a bro hug. "What took you so long?"

"Don't look that bad" Happy answered gruffly as he slapped Tig on the back. "Just can't get a good night's sleep when Mia ain't in the bed" Happy rasped.

He'd gone home early this morning and woke up to Livy wrapped in his arms. How she ended up in there was anyone's guess but the sight warmed his heart and he ended up falling back asleep with her curled back into his chest. He tried leaving without her knowing when he got the call from Tig saying they were having a few words in the chapel but he was out of luck. Livy threw the biggest tantrum and demanded that she go with him to see her mama along with her new brother and sister so on top of having to rush around and change her, he picked up some breakfast along the way and rushed her towards Mia's room to make it on time for the small catch up talk between the guys.

"Pussy whipped I see" Tig grinned earning a hard shove to his side from the Tacoma killer. "What? It's the truth."

"If you knew what was good for you Tig, you'd shut your mouth right now" Jax rasped in a joking manner but he was serious.

"Don't talk about Mia that way" Happy warned with a hard glare in his brother's direction. Looking from Jax then back to Happy, Tig rolled his eyes with somewhat an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry man. I just love taking the piss out of you now that you got a family" Tig chuckled.

"Well the only reason why I was late was because my grumpy witch of a daughter was giving me a hard time." Not giving into anymore of Tig's comments, Happy took a look in his president's direction. "What's this about anyway?"

"Bobby, care to explain?"

"We didn't wanna say anything last night but the sheriff's had a warrant to search the clubhouse."

"What?" Jax growled out in shock. "On what?"

"Drugs. Apparently a crow eater was busted and told the sheriff's she scored from one of the Sons" Chibs replied.

Jax groaned, running a hand through his disheveled hair and looked around at his brother's. "That is shit." Although he wasn't religious, he still respected being in a house of God. He took a few moments to gather his thoughts and taking a pull of his hot black coffee. "Someone's planting this shit on us. We don't sell and we make sure drugs are not sold in Charming." Jax slowly began to pace the small confined room in an effort to gather his thoughts. "We know which crow eater?"

"One of my favorites. Brittany" Tig stated with a scoff. "She was a cute little thing but has a problem with her mouth. I'll see what she knows."

"Yeah, you do that. What about the sheriff's? We got anything to worry about?"

"They found nothing but a few baggies of weed and a few unregistered guns which they confiscated" Juice stated. "Nothing other than that though."

"Better than what we could've gone down for then I guess." Jax moved down beside Happy. "Who's was that shit?

"Cops found the weed in Juice's room-" Tig answered. "And the guns were in one of the back rooms. Haven't used it in a while."

"Yeah and I got a permit for that shit" Juice replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"The weed shop" Tig chuckled. "Still can't believe your ass owns how much shares in there?"

"25 percent now" Juice shrugged with a grin as the guys wore confused looks. "What? I invested another 5 percent when the economy was good. Business picked up and shit. You really should think about investing too. I make good money from that place."

Jax chuckled to himself with a nod that went with it. "Not now Juice. You good with whatever charge they send your way?"

"Ain't gonna be much cause I keep the paperwork in check."

"They won't do anything about the guns" Jax sighed. "How's the parlor, Caracara and Diosa going?"

"Good, considering Hap's been out of action. A few of his customers are rescheduling and are willing to wait until he's back because of his rep."

Happy nodded slowly. "I'll reach out to them when everything settles with my family." Happy still found it weird to be calling them that but he loved them none the less.

"I've been juggling the books at Caracara, Diosa and the tattoo parlor. Lyla's working great. She's been keeping the girls in line and making sure there's enough love to go around to keep us afloat" Bobby stated.

"And I've got our site up and running. Almost ten thousand views and it's only been up three months" Juice stated.

"Security is running a bit tight. With the girls having just had your kids, we need to make sure everyone covers at least one business. Brooke works the ice cream shop and Chucky is doing the paperwork for the garage. Managed to have two patches on Caracara and Diosa so we're good so far."

"And it helps that we get a little something from the girls" Tig smirked like a kid on Christmas.

"You sick bastard" Jax chuckled. Just then their small gathering was interrupted by the chapel doors slowly swinging open.

"Uh, excuse me Mr Teller?" A nurse asked as she poked her head into the chapel stopping all the joking from the guys as she caught their attention.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry to interrupt-"

"S-okay, we were done anyway. What's up?"

"Dr Knowles is asking for you. Said that I could find you in here."

"She okay?" Jax asked as he moved out of the chapel with the guys on his heel.

"Yeah she's fine. Just asking for you is all."

"Right. I'll be in there soon" he stated dismissing her and turning around back to the guys. "What's the plan today boys?"

"Finding this little crow eater rat" Tig stated.

Looking to Bobby and Chibs, Bobby answered for the pair. "We gotta head out to Diosa and check on Rat then head over to Caracara to check up on the books."

Jax nodded at that before Juice spoke up "and I'm running the garage. There's a lot of piling up and a few repo's that need handling."

"Sounds like you all got shit under control. Tig, call me when you find out what's going on with this little problem and make sure you have back up."

"I will pres."

"No doubt I know you won't leave Mia's side" Jax rasped once he and Happy stood together after watching the guys take their exits before turning in the opposite direction, heading for Tara's room.

"No place I'd rather be than on my bike right now but I gotta kiss ass until I know Mia can trust me again. Don't wanna stress her more with thinking the club comes first right now."

"I know what you mean" Jax stated. "You be there for your family brother and Mia will- if she hasn't already- forgive you eventually."

"I know. Just still feel like an asshole for leaving."

"Never thought I'd see the day a brother puts something before the club much less you. I'm proud of the man you've become."

"Think so? I ain't a bitch for wanting this?" He asked stopping them from continuing their walk. He knew in their line of work that having a family was an enemy's greatest play. It proved the weakness of one which was why he never opened up about anything in his past and never got too close to anyone besides the dark haired beauty who'd just finished giving birth to his kids two days ago. That was why he was so good at his job. He was fearless of losing his life. He embraced it wholeheartedly and welcomed whatever bullets were shot his way.

Jax could see the hesitance in his brother and inhaled a much needed breath before dumping his empty plastic coffee cup into the trash a few feet from where they stopped. "That's what I always thought. You know, I tried to juggle the biker and father in me. I put aside how the biker in me was at home and I tried not to think about the family I could potentially leave at some point in my life when I was on the road. But then when we got locked up in Stockton, I realised juggling the two different men in me was a shit move. I couldn't be the outlaw and the father at both times but I sure as shit tried to. I had to keep it together and it kept me from falling apart. Ends had to meet. I have a wife who loves me and three sons who do too. There's nothing wrong with having weaknesses brother. They make you more determined to make it home in one piece."

In that moment, Happy felt a sense of relief. It wasn't because he was ashamed of wanting a family or that he had one for that matter. But it was because in some ways, Jax knew what he was feeling. He was the enforcer for his club and was foreign to the meaning of the word emotion. That was why he was so good at his job. He was a fearless and ruthless man who would lay his life down for anyone of his brothers. It made Happy that much more determined to protect his family until his last dying breath.

"You good brother?" Jax asked seeing Happy thinking a little too hard.

"Yeah. Let's go."

The rest of the walk towards both Tara and Mia's room was silent. Apart from the squeaks of Happy's boots and Jax's sneakers, the usual hospital surrounding kept them alerted to the fact that they were in a public place.

"What took you so long?" Mia asked as she pulled Happy into her arms. "I've been trying to call you but then I realised you left your phone here."

"Is something wrong with the twins?" Happy asked on full alert as he checked Mia over then looked to his burner. "I left the burner on charge."

"Everything is fine. I just got worried where you went off in such a hurry is all."

Happy inhaled a much needed breath and wrapped his arms around Mia. "I'm sorry babe. I was just running late. Jax called a small gathering."

"Is everything okay?"

"Nothing the guys can't handle without me."

"Your staying?" She asked in shock.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" Happy asked as he pulled them both down onto the hospital bed, mindful of the fact that Livy was passed out like an exhausted child.

"Club comes first remember?"

"Things are changing Mia. I'm changing."

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Mia half snapped as she stood back up almost immediately. "Cause if it is-"

"It's not Mia. Would you just calm down for a second."

"Why should I? I mean-"

"Jesus christ woman if you let me explain" Happy half snapped and looked down when Livy started to stir next to him. "Shit." He patted Livy back to sleep before standing up and holding Mia at arms length. "I'm changing into someone I like. I like being here for you. For the kids. I didn't go out of my way to propose for nothing babe. I'm in this for the long haul. If you'll still have me that is" Happy grinned when he spotted Mia sigh in relief.

"You idiot. I hate you so much right now" she joked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her level. "I love you, you big fat idiot."

"I love you too." Sharing a passionate and loving kiss almost took Mia's breath away as she pulled back and inhaled deeply. "This is never gonna get old" he grinned. "When can we see the twins again?"

 **AN. Small heart to heart between Happy and Jax. I hope you guys all are still reading this and wouldn't mind dropping a review if you have some spare time.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Small time jump**

"Mama my turn my turn" Livy chanted in such excitement and determination as she jumped up and down.

She could see by the way Abel and Thomas took turns of their new brother and felt somewhat jealous over the fact that they'd been able to hold him a lot more than she'd been able to hold her new brother and sister.

"Will you look at that brother" Bobby grinned, nodding towards Livy and Mia. "I can tell now she's just like her ma. Won't give up until she gets what she wants" he grinned from ear to ear causing Happy to smirk.

"Ain't that the truth."

Happy and Mia were finally relieved when they got the all clear on their newborns growing status and health problems and were finally glad to be taking them home. Everything had been chaotic for the past two months since their birth. It brought Mia and Happy closer together. He was definitely more involved as a father with Livy while Mia's unwanted free time was spent between the house and the hospital and it gave Mia the head space to see that Happy had been proving himself a lot lately, to which she loved. It made the ring on her hand a lot less heavy with the decision of wanting to marry him.

Cut from his thoughts when Bobby bumped shoulders with him, he furrowed his brows. "What?" He questioned.

"Mia wants you."

 _Right_ , he thought before casting his eyes her way. Reading her lips he could tell she wanted him so he made his way across the lounge. "What's up babe?" He asked as he scooped Livy into his arms and sat beside her.

"Where's Vic?"

"Your dad's holding him in the kitchen. Won't let up on the kid either" Happy and Mia both chuckled as he draped an arm over the head of the couch.

"No surprise. Livy wants to hold Brooklyn but I just fed her."

"Is that so baby girl?"

"Yes. I want Brooklyn and I want her now."

"Why don't we go find Victor? I'm sure he's around here somewhere?" Happy offered.

Livy shook her head no. "I want Brooklyn. I don't want Vic" she supplied. The little girl was dead set on holding her baby sister more than anything.

"Fine. When mama's finished burping her, you can have a hold next."

"I'm glad we're finally home babe" Mia rasped. "All five of us with our extended family too."

"Yeah, me too." The couple overlooked their crowded lounge with warm smiles on their faces. Most of Tacoma had come back down to witness the future of the club settling into their home for the first time. While a few small groups spoke here and there in their own corners of the room, a few of the old lady's had gathered in the kitchen to make things easier on Mia who was always determined to try to kick them out of her kitchen until Lucy put her foot down much more fiercely and there were a few guys outside mining the grill for the lunch they were about to have.

"All done now baby girl, you can have your sister as long as you-" Mia began.

All Livy could do was cheer in excitement which caused her baby sister to moan some. "Oh, I sorry sissy" Livy tried cooing which calmed the infant down almost instantly.

Happy grinned knowing that his eldest daughter was very tender towards her siblings and it actually helped their case when the twins were still in hospital. It gave them the chance for Livy to bond with the twins and grow towards loving them.

"That's a girl" Mia whispered as she placed baby Brooklyn in her sister's arms. "Remember what I told you?" She questioned causing the little four year old to nod her head vigorously.

"Watch their heads and make sure they stay warm."

"Good girl." Mia stood up as Livy rested her head on the pillow that she put beside her babies in her place. "Watch them Hap. I'm gonna go see where my son is."

"Babe, sit down. You look exhausted as hell."

"I know, I just have to make sure he's been changed. You did change him when I gave him to you right?"

"Mia, that was over an hour ago. Of course I changed him" Happy supplied as he reached out for his old lady's hand. "Now sit down. Lucy's got everything under control in the kitchen and I'm sure the guys ain't forcing beer down his throat" Happy joked causing Mia to narrow her eyes down at him.

"They better not be" she snatched her hand out of his and made her way through her lounge heading straight for the kitchen where she sighed in relief seeing her father holding his grandson in his arms.

"Hey honey. Everything okay? Lunch is about ready" Lucy supplied as she pecked her daughter on the cheek.

"Yeah. I was just looking for my son" Mia answered as she cast her eyes across the kitchen, watching as her father sat down at the head of her dining room table where Chad and Skip were sitting with him with an eye catching bottle of beer.

"He just can't get enough of the little man, I swear he hasn't given him up to anyone. Then again, that's the result your gonna get when you give him grandsons" Lucy chuckled.

"Well he can't kidnap my baby boy just yet. We only just brought them home" Mia chuckled as she made her way towards her father and brother's.

"Sugar, what's up and don't ask for my grandson back cause your not gonna get him anytime soon" Lee rasped as he took a pull of his beer and sat it back down on the place mat.

Rolling her eyes, she shooed Chad over before squeezing in between them.

"I swear this isn't the only grandson you have. Why are you being so difficult" Mia chuckled as she checked her son over to see if what Happy had said was true.

"If your referring to your nephew who is currently asleep in the nursery upstairs, I'll have you know that I don't let anyone near him either."

It was just everyone else who seemed to be pregnant when Mia was to have such healthy babies but she couldn't fault that on the child. The stress was all too much for Mia that she couldn't handle another day being pregnant.

Tara was able to take baby Jonathan home two days after his birth and not long after, Hannah had given birth to her brothers baby and was able to take him home the next day. Both babies were obviously in the clear of any health problems and such.

"Hm. Well I'm glad you haven't fed him any of your beer" Mia stated as she peered over her father's arm when her son started to whine.

"Don't you even think about it" Lee rasped, stopping his daughter from trying to take Victor from him.

"But-"

"No buts. Go lay down and take a nap or something while you still have the chance. These two are gonna be kicking your asses for the next few months." Rolling her eyes, Mia huffed out a breath.

"Skip, does he do this shit with you and my nephew?"

"All the damn time sis. You should be lucky he's even offering to watch the kid. He's not letting up on passing him around either. I've only held my nephew once. Brooklyn I've held a few times but-"

"There's just something with the old man and his grandsons" Mia cut him off with that explanation.

"What can I say? They're the heir to my thrown" Lee supplied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Uh, first off dad, my son is not becoming a Son. Not if I can help it" Mia protested "and second, if he ever did, he most likely would follow in his father's footsteps."

"We'll soon see about that. Happy was Tacoma before he was Redwood" Lee stated simply. "And I highly doubt Happy would let his son become some-"

"Do not even finish that sentence dad" Mia warned, she tried hiding her grin but it couldn't be held and she chuckled. "Happy will do what I tell him and if I don't want Victor becoming a Son, then he is not going to become one."

"Awe come on Mia, we were just playing with you" Chad rasped as he pulled his little sister down into his lap. "You know we were."

"I know idiot, I'm just making it clear now" she said as she wrapped her arms around her brother. "I love you all but I can't help the way I feel."

Chad nodded as Mia rested into the crook of his neck. "Don't go falling asleep on me now Mia, we were just getting started with the teasing" he joked causing Mia to pull herself up and out of his grasp.

"If that's the case then I'm heading back inside" she rasped with a chuckle. She knew how much her family loved cracking jokes but she wasn't in the mood. Her baby brain was currently taking over and all she wanted to do was sleep until the next day, except she was hosting a house full of patched members who were here to welcome her babies home.

As the day went on, Mia didn't realize that she'd slept in a lot longer than she intended. After setting her alarm she made sure it would wake her up but by the looks of the outside world slipping through the cracks of her bedroom curtains, she could tell it was nighttime and that she'd overslept.

"Shit" she scurried out of the bed noticing the time was going on 8 and made her way downstairs only to find it empty with the exception of her two brothers and Hannah who were sitting and watching some movie on Netflix. "Why didn't anyone wake me?" Mia rasped out as she stepped further into the lounge.

"Hap didn't want us to wake you. Said you were up all night decorating the house for the welcome home party" Chad supplied as he paused their movie.

Mia cursed her old man who came into the lounge from the connecting kitchen adjacent to her with a ball full of pink in his arms.

"Where's Livy?" She questioned to no one in particular as she made her way towards the father of her kids.

"She and Vic are down for the night. Made sure that no one disturbed you. How was the nap?"

"Helpful, although I felt rude leaving you to tend to everyone."

"They understood" Happy shrugged as he placed Brooklyn in her arms. "You hungry? I set a plate aside for you."

"Not really. I just want cuddles with you and baby" Mia whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist,

"I think I could make that true but you gotta eat first" he smirked knowing her way of hugging him would somehow be her way of trying to not eat.

"Fine" she scoffed. "No cuddling tonight then. I just want my baby and a bed to myself."

"Your so full of shit babe" Happy replied with a grin causing Mia to pout playfully.

"Wanna bet?"

With an eye roll, Happy smirked "get your ass in there and feed it. I'll put Brooklyn down for the night."

Mia watched after Happy as she waited on her food to heat up with a smile.

 _Yeah, things were definitely changing,_ she thought before the beeping from the microwave alerted her that her food was ready.


	25. Chapter 25

**It brings such sadness to me to finally bring this story to an end. I loved every second of writing it and thank you to everyone who have taken their time out to read this. Thank you for all the favorites, follows, reviews and PM's that I've received.**

 **There may or may not be a sequel but I'll let ya'll know when the time comes *I haven't really decided just yet.**

 **Let me know your thoughts on this last ever chapter and what you think about the new story.**

Mia couldn't believe time had flown by. Just six weeks ago the twins were discharged from St Thomas and things had fallen into place. While she was using all her maternity leave on bonding with her three babies, she'd used most of that valuable time to plan an actual wedding. Her wedding. She never imagined ever getting married but she wouldn't and couldn't picture her life without Happy who'd been by her side for as long as she could remember now.

No amount of time nor sin could break the bond they had. Happy had since learnt to forgive himself for allowing his old lady to go into early labor and soon accepted that Mia was growing to be irritated by his thinking.

Anyhow, as time had progressed, things with the club had settled immaculately. The guys and their families looked over their shoulders far fewer than they usually did when they were running guns but it was a nice change form all the violence and drama bullshit that came with their rival enemies and what not.

-o0o-

"Do you Happy 'Victor' Lowman, take this woman to be your wife-"

"Yeah" Happy grinned cutting the judge off too shorten his lengthy sentence. Mia rolled her eyes and bit down on that bottom lip that always got Happy going.

"Right then. And do you, Mia Hunter take this man to be your husband. To have and to hold-"

"Yes. I do" she also cut in with the brightest of smiles.

Soft cries could be heard from their babies in the small crowd.

"Well then, without further ado, by the state of California, I now pronounce-" The judge didn't even get to finish that sentence as Happy pulled Mia into him- cupping her face with one arm as the free hand wound around the small of her back and their mouths collided together in a hot, steamy and passionate kiss that caused the crowd to erupt into cheers and laughter knowing that was bound to happen.

It was funny for every SAMCRO woman to see that Mia wasn't the godzilla of brides to be. She was calm, collective and laid back about her big day. She'd decided to finally marry Happy just two days ago when a surprise visit from SAMTAC rewarded itself. Mia wanted her entire family there and that meant both chapter's being present.

The mother of the bride however took the shoulder load off of Mia and had her only wanting to shop for her wedding dress with her friends while she had her head screwed on fast and organized not only the ceremony but also the wedding reception which was to be held at the clubhouse and also the private honeymoon that her daughter deserved.

Broken from her thoughts when she felt her hot lips craving more, Mia could only hear the enjoyment of her entire family cheering as Happy reluctantly pulled away from her- his light brown eyes gazing into her hazel ones and a blush appearing on her face as Happy placed one last kiss to her cheek. "I love you babe" he rasped deeply into her ear causing a tingling sensation down below.

"Love you too" she smiled back at him before her babies caught her attention once again.

Later in the evening club members from both chapter's and also a few nomads who made the ride out to witness the union of Happy laying down roots were still congratulating the married couple. Happy couldn't keep his hands off of Mia as the loud rock music blasted through the clubhouse walls until finally the ending of a song died down along with the volume.

"Uh- if I can just have everyone's attention for a minute" Lucy spoke through the mic as she stood with her husband on the stage where the stripper pole had been pulled down for the duration of this special occasion. As the crowd quietened down Lucy caught her daughter's eyes. "I just want to congratulate the happy couple once again. Hap, you treat my baby how Lee treats me or I swear your gonna end up with not only a broken body but also a decent sized heel up your backside."

The guys all laughed at that and Mia kissed his cheek before he pulled her into his chest and wrapping his arms around her lovingly. With a single nod to Lee- they held a mutual understanding.

"But that's enough of the heavy shit. I know you guys won't want to but I'm forcing you to. I've got a little gift to-"

"We" Lee interrupted as he raised his brow to his wife before she rolled her eyes. "We have a gift to give you."

Unexpectedly looking over her shoulder with furrowed brows to Happy who shrugged his shoulder's, they both looked up to her parents.

"Come up here. Now" Lucy demanded.

Happy sighed hating to be the center of attention but his wife wasn't gonna go up alone and pulled him with her.

"Good, now" small laughter erupted in the room as Happy took to the stage looking rather unhappy. "We know you said no gifts and that shit but as your parents, it didn't seem right not to give you something… So, from your father and I, we just wanted to give you this" Lucy held out a small white envelope and handed it to Mia who opened it carefully before inhaling sharply.

"It's nothing much but it will give you guys a few days away together. No children, no club."

"Hey" the jokers in the crowd grunted out causing Mia and Lucy to chuckle and even Lee and Happy to smirk at.

"Thank you so much mom and dad. And to everyone here. I couldn't of seen this day without you all here. I love you all."

"Just remember Hap" Tig chimed out. "Don't think we forgot."

Happy glared across the clubhouse to Tig who was sitting at the bar before he felt a tug on his hand.

"Say it babe" Mia smirked, biting down on her bottom lip with a slight blush.

Happy glared her down playfully and pulled her into his arms once again before closing the distance between them, whispering huskily into her ear. "I promise to treat you as good as my leather and ride you as much as my Harley."

"What was that?" Tig chimed out once again as Happy pulled away only to see a full on blush from his girl.

"Yeah" Shark rasped out. "Don't think we all quite heard you brother."

"Go on baby. I wanna hear you say it again." Happy groaned as Mia grind herself into him.

"Shit babe" he was hauling her ass down off of the stage and through the crowd and making a beeline straight for his old dorm room as cat calls and wolf whistles erupted from the club. "Your gonna regret asking by the time I'm done with you."

"You sure big man?" He was already searching for the zipper of her dress.

"Oh I'm very sure" Happy growled. "Where the fuck is this zip?"

"Here" she chuckled as she raised her right arm and tugged on the zipper.

"Fucking perfect." His mouth clamped down around her mouth as he hastily made quick work stripping her naked before throwing her roughly down on the mattress.

-o0o-

"Fastest ten minutes of my life" Mia chuckled as Happy slid out from between her thighs.

"Ain't finished with you yet babe" he smirked. "What'd your parents give us?"

"The lake house up in Tahoe. We used to spend some of our summer's there or just when Ma wanted to get away from the club for a bit. It's really amazing there."

"When do you wanna go?"

"You want to go?" She asked surprised by his question.

"Why not? We did just get married and I would like to spend our wedding night between your thighs and buried deep inside of you. No interruptions from the kids." He was already sneaking his way back between them again and it was almost hard to resist the temptation. Before she could answer though, his hands had made their way to her sensitive core.

-o0o-

"Fuck yes" Mia groaned as she dropped back on her side of the bed from their second round of sex that night. It was still early but the guys didn't have a problem living it up in the clubhouse while they were currently absent from their own reception.

"Fuck yes you wanna go or fuck yes I just gave you yet another exploding orgasm?" He asked grinning from ear to ear.

"Fuck yes to both. I just don't want to leave my babies. We haven't left them with anyone before Hap."

Happy groaned knowing that was true and to be honest, as much as he wanted some time away with his wife, he didn't really feel right leaving his kids alone. They were just small human beings after all.

"Why don't we just make the most of this time here then, go out to the party in a bit then sneak off when they get piss drunk off their faces and go home to the kids?"

"Did I just hear right? Happy Lowman wanting to ditch a clubhouse party- I mean his own wedding reception to go home?"

"Jesus woman your making this more harder on me." If Happy was being honest with himself, he would have to say that wanting to spend time with his family would be a much better offer than drinking around with his brother's.

"Well then I'm making the decision for you. We are gonna go back out there. Get halfway drunk, your gonna drag me back here and fuck me senseless then come tomorrow we're gonna go home, spend some time with our babies and then we're gonna pack a bag, saddle up and hit the road. We'll have the weekend to re-acquaint ourselves with one another again."

"And I thought I wore the pants in this relationship."

-o0o-

The next morning after a heavy night of drinking, catching up with brother's and family members, everything was soon catching up with Mia. Happy was always the stronger one out of them when it came to drinking heavily but he even found himself with a hangover. He groaned as he felt something heavy weighing on him and he shot straight up.

Caught off guard, Mia went rolling off of him and falling onto the ground with a thump.

"What the fuck?" She groaned.

"Babe, shit sorry"

"Oh god, shut up. I can't handle all that screaming." Mia rubbed her head from the forming headache coming on and Happy grinned tiredly. Happy grinned, helping her up and pulling her naked body alongside his.

"You better make an honest woman outta me babe cause I plan on spending the rest of my life with you."

Mia's heart swelled in her chest. If it wasn't already for their vowels to each other the previous day she would've rolled her eyes and scoffed in his face but she smiled brightly and cupped his face.

"Let's go home baby."

 **AND THERE WE HAVE IT. I'm tearing up right now because this is my first ever FanFiction and I can't believe I'm saying goodbye to these guys.** **Thank you all again for taking this first ever journey with me.**

 **But on a good note, I'm leaving them with a happy ending.**

 **Lastly, if you like this story and your down for reading more, my mind as been set on writing another Happy OC fic so if your willing to, go check out my new story 'Too late to turn back'. It's set around the time of JT's death on the show with my own AU.**


End file.
